


Kapitan Ameryka/Mała Syrenka (STUCKY)

by NatalyaCorvus



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalyaCorvus/pseuds/NatalyaCorvus
Summary: Wyobraźcie sobie ciekawego świata ludzi Bucky'ego, który zamiast nóg ma rybi ogon - a potem wyobraźcie sobie Steve'a Rogersa, który mieszka w luksusowej rezydencji na pewnej uroczej wyspie razem z Tony'm, Pepper, Clintem i Natashą, nie wiedząc, czego właściwie chce od życia... Los postanawia przeciąć ich drogi. Bucky ratuje Steve'a z katastrofy morskiej i mimo ostrzeżeń najlepszego przyjaciela, Sama, nie może o nim zapomnieć. A co, jeśli zdecyduje się porzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie, by dostać się na ląd i zostać częścią świata Rogersa?Wariacja łącząca uniwersum Marvela z disney'owską bajką. Proszę nie pytać, jakim cudem syreny mogą rozmawiać pod wodą - takim samym, jakim Iron Man lata ;)





	1. WRAK

– SZLAG!

Stark cisnął metalową stopą o podłogę, rozbijając ją w ten sposób na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków. A tak był pewien, że tym razem uda mu się wreszcie stworzyć w pełni sprawną protezę, zdolną do odczuwania dotyku, bólu, temperatury – funkcjonującą niczym prawdziwa część ciała… 

– Klęska? – Pepper zamknęła za sobą drzwi warsztatu.

Nie potrzebowała odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie – wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na zrezygnowaną minę ukochanego, by wiedzieć, że projekt, nad którym pracował od roku, znowu wziął w łeb.

– Co robię nie tak…? – Tony zgarnął z podłogi resztki metalowej protezy. – Poprawiłem już wszystko, ta stopa nie ma żadnego prawa nie działać jak należy…

– Może po prostu potrzebujesz przerwy? – Pepper położyła dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, po czym obróciła go w swoją stronę tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Zdecydowanie za dużo pracujesz, wiesz?

– Pepper, wiesz, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na…

– Kupiłam bilety do teatru – blondynka przerwała mu, czując, że nie ma ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnego już w tym tygodniu monologu na temat marnowania czasu. – Tak dawno nie byliśmy nigdzie tylko we dwoje…

Tym razem to Tony wszedł jej w słowo, przy okazji zdejmując jej dłonie ze swoich ramion.

– Nie ma mowy, Pepper, żadnego teatru. Wystarczy, że muszę dziś być na urodzinowym rejsie Steve'a, już samo to zajmie mi na tyle dużo czasu, iż mógłbym zbudować co najmniej trzy takie metalowe stopy…

– Urodziny Steve'a są dzisiaj? Boże, jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć… To dlatego Natasha wpadła dziś rano do naszej sypialni, oświadczając, że musi natychmiast koniecznie poprzymierzać moje sukienki.

– Natasha była w naszej sypialni?

– Ty zdążyłeś już zawinąć się do warsztatu.

– Czy oni nie mają własnych ubrań? Clint też ciągle pożycza moje marynarki… To ty jesteś od pamiętania o wszystkim, nie wierzę, że zapomniałaś o…

– O czym?

Steve uchylił drzwi, oparłszy się nonszalancko o framugę. 

Tony w jednej chwili przybrał groźny wyraz twarzy, po czym spojrzał na swoją ukochaną.

– Jak mogłaś zapomnieć o biletach do teatru, Pepper?! – oznajmił.

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że Potts powie coś głupiego, na szczęście jednak była na tyle rozgarnięta, że natychmiast załapała, o co chodzi. 

– Wypadło mi z głowy! – odparła, udając obrażoną. – Nie jestem jedną z tych twoich maszyn, okej? Czego ty w ogóle ode mnie wymagasz?

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Jesteście uroczy, kiedy się kłócicie, jak zwykle – westchnął. – Aż mam wyrzuty sumienia, że muszę wam przerwać tę słodką wymianę zdań… Stark, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy przy montażu fajerwerków na statku. Clint już się tym zajął, ale on ma dwie lewe ręce…

– Sznurówek byście beze mnie nie zawiązali, co? – Tony pstryknął palcami i wszystkie znajdujące się w warsztacie monitory równocześnie zgasły. – Jarvis, nie uruchamiaj niczego, póki nie wrócę… Ktoś musi pomóc panu Bartonowi, zanim wysadzi okręt w powietrze.

***

– Buck, idioto, jeśli twój ojciec się dowie, ty będziesz się tłumaczył, nie ja!

– Dowie się tylko wtedy, kiedy jeden z nas dwóch mu doniesie. Zamierzasz to zrobić?

Sam prychnął z pogardą na samą myśl, że to on mógłby być tym, który powiadomi ojca Bucky'ego o kolejnej niepoważnej wyprawie syna i jego koleżki w jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych rejonów w całym oceanie – cmentarz wraków nie był miejscem na niedzielny piknik. Leżące na dnie statki rozsypywały się i utknięcie będąc przygniecionym fragmentem masztu było równie prawdopodobne, co natknięcie się na rekina, od których w tej okolicy się wręcz roiło.

– A mogłem siedzieć w domu i drzemać – Sam przewrócił oczami. – I co, źle by mi było? Czemu za każdym razem, kiedy usiłujesz wyciągnąć mnie na jedną z tych swoich chorych wycieczek, ja się zgadzam? Jeśli coś zeżre nas tu żywcem, przysięgam, własnoręcznie cię uduszę!

– Nie dramatyzuj – Bucky musiał mocno wysilić wzrok, by w otaczającym ich mroku dostrzec jakikolwiek kształt, ale wreszcie udało mu się wypatrzeć w ciemności zarys jachtu, którego szukali.

– Inni chodzą z kumplami na dziewczyny, a ty targasz mnie ze sobą na cmentarz statków… Poważnie, nie wiem, na co liczyłem, kiedy jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu postanowiłem się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

– Ej, wiesz co, Sam? Lubię ten odgłos ciszy, który wydajesz, kiedy choć na chwilę zamykasz paszczę.

Sam zamarł z otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się najwyraźniej, czy to już ten moment, w którym powinien się obrazić. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Bucky machnął płetwą i zniknął w mroku, płynąc w kierunku wraku.

– CZEKAJ! – zawołał, ruszając za przyjacielem, przy okazji kompletnie zapominając, że z uwagi na okoliczności bynajmniej nie powinien się wydzierać. – No fajnie, teraz jeszcze próbujesz zostawić mnie tu samego?!

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy się cykasz, co? – Bucky pierwszy dotarł do zatopionego jachtu i oparł ręce na kadłubie, zaglądając przez zniszczone okno do środka.

– Ja się cykam? Proszę bardzo, zaraz zobaczymy, kto tu się cyka!

I Sam wpłynął przez pierwszą lepszą wyrwę w kadłubie do wnętrza wraku, nawet nie obróciwszy się, by sprawdzić, czy przyjaciel popłynie za nim.

Bucky wiedział, że nie powinno ich tu być – po kilku ostatnich wybrykach, przez które on i Sam omal nie stracili życia, ojciec zabronił im oddalać się od domu bez pozwolenia. A tak się składało, że ojciec Bucky'ego nie był takim sobie zwykłym ojcem, którego zakazy można było bez konsekwencji puszczać mimo uszu – ignorowanie słów władcy podwodnego królestwa syren można by uznać przecież nawet za łamanie prawa.

Problem w tym, że głos serca, które ciągnęło Bucky'ego ku nieznanemu, był zawsze głośniejszy, niż cichutki głosik rozsądku, sugerujący nieposłusznemu księciu, że być może postępuje jednak źle, narażając siebie i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Sama na paskudną śmierć. Taki już był – zbyt ciekawski, by usiedzieć w domu, zbyt żądny wrażeń, by wystarczyły mu oglądane na co dzień ściany pałacu.

Wnętrze wraku było jeszcze ciemniejsze, niż otaczająca je woda – o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

– Udało ci się coś znaleźć? – Bucky dostrzegł kręcącego się w mroku Sama.

– Poza pąklami?

– Wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy, Sam… Szukamy rzeczy wykonanych przez ludzi.

Bucky pochylił się nad stertą leżących na podłodze przedmiotów, przez co nie zobaczył miny Sama, ale i tak był pewien, że ten przewrócił oczami.

– Mówiłem ci już, że nigdy nie znałem nikogo, kto miałby bardziej rąbnięte zainteresowania, niż ty, Buck?

– Jakieś milion razy.

– Chyba do ciebie nie dotarło. W naszym świecie rzeczy ludzi i tak nie mają żadnego zastosowania, nie rozumiem, po w ogóle je zbierasz…

– Są piękne – Bucky wyłowił ze sterty coś lśniącego i bardzo delikatnego.

Pod wpływem wody zaczynało już niszczeć, ale i tak było wyjątkowo śliczne – niewielka, okrągła tarcza z mnóstwem dziwnych znaków, przyczepiona do paska.

– Jak myślisz, Sam, co to?

– Mnie nie pytaj, Clint będzie wiedział.

W tym samym momencie wrak statku przechylił się gwałtownie, po czym wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, zupełnie jakby coś w niego uderzyło.

– Co to było?! – głos Sama zabrzmiał dziwnie piskliwie.

Bucky już otwierał usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy wrak przechylił się ponownie, tym razem z taką siłą, że oboje wpadli na ścianę.

– Mam złe przeczucia.

– Co ty powiesz, Sam?

Bucky wrzucił znaleziony przedmiot do torby, po czym chwycił rękę przyjaciela i pociągnął go w stronę okna. 

– Nie możemy tu zostać, musimy… – zaczął i zatrzymał się jak wryty, bo tuż koło okna pojawiło się nagle cielsko olbrzymiego żarłacza białego.

Rekin płynął wzdłuż kadłuba, bardzo powoli, jakby wyczuwał dwie uwięzione w środku ofiary i tylko czekał, aż zechcą opuścić swoją kryjówkę… 

– Wspominałem już, że cię zamorduję? – szepnął cicho Sam, tym samym piskliwym głosem co wcześniej.

– Jakieś milion razy.

– I co, nie dotarło, prawda?!

Bucky rozejrzał się po ciemnym wnętrzu jachtu, z prędkością błyskawicy analizując w głowie możliwe scenariusze. 

To nie był drewniany okręt, którego kadłub można by przedziurawić, gdyby uderzyło się wystarczająco mocno – to był jacht wykonany ze stali i jedyna droga na zewnątrz prowadziła przez to samo okno, przez które dostali się do środka… Ale przy tym oknie czatował na nich rekin i wybranie opcji ucieczki przez nie równało się zostaniu obiadem dla potwora. Z drugiej strony, jak długo mogli siedzieć we wnętrzu wraku, czekając, aż monstrum postanowi dać sobie spokój i odpłynie?

Już miał podzielić się swoimi niewesołymi spostrzeżeniami z Samem, kiedy rekin uderzył w kadłub po raz kolejny, tym razem wystarczająco mocno, by wrak zaczął zsuwać się ze skarpy, na której stał, w przerażającą przepaść. Jacht obrócił się o jakieś sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i resztki zniszczonych mebli uderzyły w Sama.

– Auć, mój mięsień! – Sam złapał się za przedramię, na co Bucky uniósł jedną brew, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

– Mięsień? Nie można uderzyć się w coś, czego się nie ma, stary.

Jeszcze jedno uderzenie i wrak znalazł się poza skarpą na tyle, że poleciał w dół z oszałamiającą prędkością, pogrążając się w mrocznych czeluściach oceanu. Teraz nie mieli już wyboru – wypłynęli przez okno, z trudem pokonując ciągnący ich w dół wir, jaki wytworzył spadający w mrok jacht i w ostatniej chwili wyminęli ogromnego rekina, który tylko czekał, by ruszyć za nimi w pogoń. 

Sam odwrócił się tylko na moment i kwiknął z przerażenia, widząc szczęki ścigającego ich żarłacza.

– Jakiś pomysł, panie Mądralo??? – jęknął, machając płetwą ze wszystkich sił.

Ledwie zadał to pytanie, Bucky skręcił gwałtownie, kierując się ku dnie. Żarłacz zauważył to i zostawił Sama w spokoju, ruszając za księciem.

Bucky był narwany, to prawda – bardzo często najpierw robił, a dopiero potem myślał. Tak było i tym razem. Dostrzegł leżącą na dnie kotwicę i nie zawahał się ani chwili – ściągnął na siebie uwagę potwora, wiedząc, że to może być jedyna szansa, by się go pozbyć.

Pędził w kierunku dna, nie zwalniając – wręcz nabierając prędkości, a rekin gonił go, również przyspieszając… Do kotwicy zostało dosłownie kilka metrów i właśnie wtedy Bucky zwinnie poderwał się do góry, a żarłacz, który był zbyt wielki, by zdążyć wyhamować, uderzył w kotwicę, nabijając się na nią całym potężnym cielskiem. 

Leżący na dnie piasek podniósł się pod wpływem siły uderzenia, zasłaniając martwe ciało potwora.

– No, ładnie! – Sam kiwnął z uznaniem głową. – Rozumiem, że dziś na obiad serwują sushi?

– I po co było tak panikować? – Bucky uśmiechnął się w ten swój charakterystyczny, szelmowski sposób, który czasem sprawiał, że Sam miał ochotę trzasnąć go w twarz. – Znaleźliśmy fajny gadżet i ubiliśmy jedną przerośniętą rybę, to dobry dzień!

– Mówiłem ci już, że cię nie cierpię…?

– Jakieś milion razy… Chodź, musimy znaleźć Clinta!


	2. SPINA Z OJCEM, IRON STEVE 1 I JAKŻE UROCZA SHARON

Clint Barton nie bez powodu nazywany był przez przyjaciół Sokolim Okiem – nie dość, że potrafił trafić strzałą w cel z odległości, z jakiej normalny człowiek celu w ogóle nie widział, dostrzegał rzeczy, o których inni nie mieli zielonego pojęcia.

On jeden w całym mieście wiedział o istnieniu podwodnego królestwa. On jeden wiedział, że tuż pod nosem ludzi, głęboko pod powierzchnią oceanu, żyją istoty, które inni uważali jedynie za postacie z bajek – istoty, na których szyjach widniały różowawe skrzela i których palce spinała błona. Istoty, które zamiast nóg miały pokryte łuskami ogony, zakończone różnobarwnymi płetwami, przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu mieniącymi się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy…

To właśnie on wypatrzył pewnego dnia Bucky'ego, który zdecydowanie zbyt często wypływał na powierzchnię, by pogapić się na statki i przecinające niebo mewy. Syren podpłynął zbyt blisko do otaczających wyspę skał i mało brakowało, a zaliczyłby cios strzałą. Całe szczęście, że Clint w porę się opamiętał i zamiast strzelać do tajemniczego mężczyzny z rybim ogonem, wyciągnął do niego rękę i przedstawił się… 

A Bucky nie uciekał. Zbyt mocno pragnął porozmawiać z człowiekiem, by czmychnąć przed nim w głębiny. 

I tak Barton stał się jedynym w swoim rodzaju źródłem informacji o świecie ludzi i ilekroć Bucky podpływał do wyspy, by z nim pogadać, odpowiadał na setki dziwnych pytań. Tłumaczył, do czego służą przedmioty, które syren znajdował we wrakach statków, a czasem nawet przynosił ze sobą różne gadżety należące do niejakiego Tony'ego Starka – wszystkie wyglądały bardzo podobnie i miały podobne nazwy: iPhone, iPad, iPod… Szczerze mówiąc, Bucky nie bardzo rozumiał, na czym polega różnica między nimi i na co komu tyle małych świecących ekraników, ale i tak był zachwycony.

Tego dnia Clint wyszedł na nabrzeże jak zwykle o tej samej porze, koło południa, kiedy wszyscy inni szykowali się do lunchu. Nigdy nie złamał danej Bucky'emu obietnicy i nie zdradził jego istnienia, nawet najbliższym przyjaciołom. 

– Clint! – Bucky wynurzył się jako pierwszy, a tuż za nim wychynęła z wody głowa Sama.

– Hej, dobrze widzieć was w jednym kawałku – Barton uśmiechnął się. – Jakieś nowe mrożące krew w żyłach przeżycia?

– Och, skądże, właściwie to spędziliśmy cudowne przedpołudnie. Po pierwsze, ledwo uszliśmy z życiem przed takim jednym żarłaczem, nic szczególnego… – zaczął ironicznie Sam, ale Bucky wszedł mu w słowo, wyciągając do Clinta dłoń, w której spoczywał znaleziony we wraku przedmiot.

– Możesz nam powiedzieć, co to jest? – zapytał i jak zwykle przy takich okazjach, w jego oczach błysnęła ciekawość.

Clint wziął znalezisko do ręki, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

– Przepraszam… – zreflektował się. – Po prostu nadal zdumiewa mnie to, jak wiele rzeczy pochodzących z naszego świata jest dla was nieznanych… To zegarek.

Chwycił rękę Bucky'ego i zapiął to coś na jego nadgarstku.

– Aaa, kapuję… – Sam kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. – Taka bransoletka?

– Powiedzmy, z tym, że nie służy tylko do ozdoby, ludzie używają go do odmierzania czasu.

Barton westchnął, bo Bucky i Sam spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby powiedział całe zdanie po chińsku. 

– No, chodzi o to, że… Dzięki zegarkom wiemy na przykład, kiedy powinno się zjeść obiad albo pójść spać…

– Co? – wyrwało się Samowi. – To wy sami nie wiecie takich rzeczy? Kurczę, a mówią, że jesteście tak rozwiniętą cywilizacją… Ja nie potrzebuję bransoletki, żeby mi mówiła, kiedy jestem głodny i powinienem coś zjeść.

Clint przewrócił oczami.

– No mniejsza, ta wasza i tak jest zepsuta, bransoletki… cholera, miałem na myśli zegarki… psują się w wodzie.

Bucky zerknął na tarczę zegarka.

– Więc gdyby nie był zepsuty…

– Wskazówki ruszałyby się i wskazywały różne godziny, tak. A skoro już rozmawiamy o godzinach… Wybaczcie mi, ale nie mam dziś za wiele wolnego czasu, Steve ma urodziny i wieczorem na statku ma odbyć się impreza.

– Steve? – Bucky podniósł wzrok.

Clint opowiadał mu już o potomku rodziny, która założyła miasto. Opisał Steve'a Rogersa jako dziedzica wielkiej fortuny, którego nie cieszy bogactwo, bo oddałby je całe w zamian za życie rodziców – osierocili go w bardzo młodym wieku. Ojciec Steve'a służył w marynarce i zaginął gdzieś na morzu, matka zmarła wkrótce potem… Od wielu lat chłopak miał za rodzinę jedynie przyjaciół – największego geniusza w mieście, Tony'ego, jego dziewczynę, Pepper, Natashę, o której przeszłości nie za wiele było wiadomo, no i Clinta – faceta tak zakochanego w łuku i strzałach, że nie rozstawał się z nimi nawet na sekundę. Wszyscy mieszkali w olbrzymiej rezydencji Rogersów, żeby Steve nie musiał snuć się po tym wielkim domu całkiem sam. 

– Dwudzieste siódme, tak… – Barton kiwnął głową. – Wyrósł, skubany… Dopiero co był takim małym brzdącem, a teraz to normalnie chodząca góra mięśni. Nie jestem pewien, czy Stark mu czegoś potajemnie nie aplikuje, nie można wyglądać tak, jak Steve, jedynie dzięki ciągłemu znęcaniu się nad workiem treningowym…

Zerknął w stronę miasta.

– Czas na mnie, może w kuchni nie pozbyli się jeszcze resztek kremu do tortu, może na coś się załapię… – puścił do Bucky'ego oko. – Będę tu jutro o tej samej porze, jak zwykle. Nie dajcie się pożreć!

– Czy to według ciebie miał być żart?! – oburzył się Sam, ale Clint pędził już z powrotem w stronę zabudowań, zwinnie przeskakując z jednej skały na drugą.

***

Na kolacji w podwodnym królestwie było jak zwykle tłoczno i głośno – czyli tak, jak Bucky nie znosił najbardziej.

Co by dał, żeby siedzieć teraz w jaskini, w której znajdowały się wszystkie skarby, znalezione przez niego i Sama w czasie ich mniej i bardziej niebezpiecznych wycieczek… Rzucił tęskne spojrzenie wiszącej na oparciu jego krzesła torbie, do której przed powrotem do pałacu musiał wrzucić zegarek – nie mógł pozwolić, by ojciec go zobaczył, to byłaby katastrofa… 

Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego tata tak bardzo nienawidzi ludzi. Czy oni zrobili mu coś złego? Nie tylko jemu – Bucky nie słyszał nigdy, by komukolwiek z mieszkańców królestwa człowiek wyrządził jakąś krzywdę. Czy ojciec w ogóle rozmawiał kiedyś z człowiekiem? Skoro nie przebywał z nimi na co dzień, skoro ich nie znał, jaki mógł mieć powód, by ich nie lubić? 

Tłumaczył, że ludzie wyrżnęli syreny w pień tylko za to, że różnią się one od nich, a tymczasem sam nie znosił ludzi za ich odmienność. Cóż za ironia.

Sam wpakował w siebie kolejną langustę i westchnął ciężko, gładząc się po brzuchu.

– Nie wepchnę już niczego… A te paluszki rybne wyglądają tak kusząco!

– Jedz, będziesz wyglądał jak waleń, może jakaś orka na ciebie poleci… – mruknął Bucky, za co natychmiast zarobił mocny cios w żebra.

– Odezwał się, ten co ogryzł wczoraj do ości trzy potężne makrele, po czym zawołał, że jest głodny! Dobrze, że chociaż miałem dziś trochę ruchu, ten rekin…

Urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że za dużo powiedział – co zresztą zdarzało mu się często, kiedy był zbyt najedzony, by myśleć. 

Bucky zesztywniał, modląc się w duchu, by nikt tego nie usłyszał – niestety, jedna z jego kuzynek, siedząca naprzeciwko niego i Sama, wychwyciła w rozmowie słowo rekin.

– Znowu wpakowaliście się w jakieś kłopoty, co? – zapytała na głos i król podniósł głowę znad swojej porcji sałatki z krewetkami, teraz już wyraźnie śledząc tę rozmowę. – Wiecie, że nie wolno wam pływać poza granicami królestwa? Jaki rekin?

– Nie, zaraz, kto powiedział "rekin"? – Sam udał zdziwionego. – Czy ktoś w ogóle wspominał coś o rekinie?

– Zamknij się, Sam! – warknął Bucky, ale było już za późno.

Król postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy.

– No, proszę, słuchamy. Co masz nam do opowiedzenia o rekinie, Sam?

Przy stole zapanowała cisza. 

Bucky wbił wzrok w leżący obok jego talerza nóż, mając ochotę pociąć się nim na oczach wszystkich obecnych.

– Tego, no… – gorączkowo usiłując znaleźć w głowie jakieś wyjaśnienie, Sam zaśmiał się głupkowato.

– Wiesz co? – westchnął król – Może się już tak nie przegrzewaj, wyjaśnię to za ciebie. Moi zwiadowcy donieśli przed kolacją o wraku jachtu, który z nieznanych nikomu powodów zsunął się dziś ze skarpy i zniknął gdzieś w otchłani… Zdumiewający jest też fakt, że niedaleko miejsca, w którym jeszcze wczoraj się znajdował, znaleziono ciało żarłacza, w paskudny sposób nabite na kotwicę… Biedak, musiał konać w niesamowitych męczarniach.

– Może to on zepchnął jacht, co wywołało u niego ból głowy i zaburzenia orientacji, więc nadział się na kotwicę…

– Świetna teoria, ale ja mam lepszą. Mój syn i ty popłynęliście do wraku, choć wyraźnie zakazałem opuszczać granice królestwa, SZCZEGÓLNIE wam… Nadzialiście rekina na kotwicę, bo był to jedyny sposób, żeby ujść przed nim z życiem!

– Co za bzdety, przecież…

– To moja wina - Bucky uznał, że najwyższy czas się odezwać. – To ja wyciągnąłem Sama na cmentarz wraków, więc przestań się nad nim pastwić, tato. Tylko mnie powinieneś opieprzyć.

Król zamrugał.

– Nie wiem, czym zasłużyłem sobie na tak nieposłuszne dziecko jak ty, James…

– Nie mów do mnie James, mam na imię B…

– NIE PRZERYWAJ MI! – król podniósł się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że wszyscy siedzący przy stole zamarli, nie wyłączając samego Bucky'ego. – Wiecznie są z tobą problemy, jak nie gadka o ludziach, to znów samowolne wycieczki w miejsca, z których możecie nie wrócić żywi!

Bucky poderwał się ze swojego krzesła równie szybko.

\- Nie mój problem, że nie potrafisz zaakceptować kogoś, kto się od ciebie różni! - wypalił i szczerze powiedziawszy, nie był tak do końca pewien, czy mówi o sobie, czy jednak o całej ludzkości... Bez względu na to jego ojciec nie zamierzał się z nim przegadywać.

– DOŚĆ TEGO, wynocha, zejdź z moich oczu, NATYCHMIAST! - uciął, machnąwszy ręką, a ta sama kuzynka, która wyciągnęła ten cały temat, schowała się pod stół.

"Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać…" – tak, spojrzenie, które posłał Bucky'emu jego ojciec, było właśnie tego rodzaju.

***

Leżąc na dnie jaskini Bucky nie usłyszał nawet, w którym momencie Sam zjawił się w jego kryjówce.

– Ekhm… Buck? – Sam zmierzył wzrokiem przyjaciela, tępo wpatrującego się w zepsuty, nienadający się do niczego zegarek. – Wszystko okej?

W odpowiedzi Bucky przygryzł jedynie wargę, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy.

– Przepraszam, że się wygadałem, jestem beznadziejny…

– Daj spokój, to i tak by się wydało, prędzej czy później… Mamy szczęście, że wciąż jeszcze nie dowiedział się o Clincie.

– Mielibyśmy przerąbane.

– Mało powiedziane.

Bucky westchnął, po czym położył zegarek obok znalezionych kilka dni wcześniej sztućców i puszce po czymś, co Clint nazwał Coca-Colą, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

– Nie masz czasami wrażenia, że urodziłeś się w złym świecie, Sam? – szepnął, patrząc na przedmioty, które udało mu się zgromadzić w tej grocie w ciągu kilku lat eksplorowania zatopionych statków.

– O czym mówisz?

– O tym, że czasem wydaje mi się, że powinienem był urodzić się tam, na lądzie… Nawet, nie wiesz, jaką cenę byłbym w stanie zapłacić, by choć na chwilę stać się częścią tamtego świata.

Sam uśmiechnął się smutno.

– To niemożliwe, Buck.

– Wiem…

Uniósłszy głowę do góry, Bucky spojrzał tęsknie w stronę powierzchni, widocznej dzięki otworowi w stropie jaskini.

I wtedy dostrzegł coś niezwykłego… 

Jakiś cień sunął nad nimi i słychać było muzykę – nawet tu, tak głęboko pod wodę, docierały jej wyjątkowo ciche, ale piękne dźwięki.

– To statek!

Cholera, z tego wszystkiego kompletnie o tym zapomniał - nie sądził, że tego wieczora spotka go jeszcze coś miłego, a tu proszę, mylił się...

Wyglądało na to, że na powierzchni trwa właśnie w najlepsze urodzinowy rejs Steve'a Rogersa.

*** 

Chichocząc głupio z powodu zbyt dużej ilości wypitego alkoholu Tony Stark objął Steve'a ramieniem.

– Ej, uśmiechnąłbyś się wreszcie! – oświadczył, potrząsając blondynem. – To twoje urodziny!

Steve uniósł kąciki ust w wymuszonym uśmiechu, ale Tony'emu to najwidoczniej wystarczyło.

– Widzisz, od razu lepiej! – ucieszył się. – Powinieneś wreszcie przestać zachowywać się tak sztywno, życie ucieknie ci, nim zdążysz z nim cokolwiek zrobić…! Widziałeś Clinta? Od pół godziny czai się, żeby poprosić Natashę do tańca, co za ofiara!

Istotnie, Barton opierał się o barierkę, obserwując uważnie każdy ruch Natashy, tymczasem utwór na płycie wybranej przez Starka właśnie się zmienił i z głośników popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki piosenki Adele.

– Hej, to ulubiona piosenka Pepper! – Tony puścił ramię Steve'a i rzucił pustą szklankę po whisky na deski pokładu. – Zabije mnie, jak z nią na tym nie zatańczę!

Zrobił krok w stronę swojej dziewczyny, po czym odwrócił się jeszcze, by spojrzeć na Rogersa.

– Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, że od początku imprezy nie zatańczyłeś ani kawałka – mruknął.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym miał z kim, to bym tańczył.

– A ty wiesz, że to już najwyższy czas, żebyś tego kogoś znalazł. Właśnie stuknęło ci dwadzieścia siedem lat, stary.

Tony odszedł, by zatańczyć z Pepper, a Steve jedynie westchnął i ruszył w stronę barierki... Oparł dłonie o zimną poręcz i spojrzał na ciemne fale. 

Przecież to nie jego wina, że wciąż był sam – no dobra, może i jego, może i rzeczywiście w mieście było wystarczająco dużo dziewczyn, które się za nim oglądały, by mógł wybrać sobie którąś i zaprosić na randkę, ale problem polegał na tym, że on tego nie chciał. 

Nie chciał wiązać się z nikim na siłę. Czuł, że jeszcze nie spotkał tej właściwej osoby i jednocześnie był pewien, że kiedy ją spotka, będzie wiedział, że to właśnie na nią czekał całe życie. 

Coś mignęło mu w wodzie – jakiś błysk, refleks świetlny, jakby tuż pod powierzchnią coś przepłynęło, ale kiedy przyjrzał się ciemnej toni uważniej, nie zauważył niczego szczególnego.

Cóż, było już późno, może po prostu przywidziało mu się ze zmęczenia… 

***

– Buck, to zły pomysł… Ten statek jest pełen ludzi, jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy…

– Więc musimy się starać, żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył.

– Nie umiesz uczyć się na błędach, prawda?

Bucky podpłynął do kadłuba, po czym wspiął się na niego, by móc zajrzeć na pokład.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu ludzi z tak bliska. Dzięki Clintowi, który opisywał mu swoich przyjaciół, bez problemu udało mu się rozpoznać Starka, Pepper, nawet rudowłosą Natashę. Patrzył, jak tańczą i nagle poczuł w sercu ukłucie zazdrości – gdyby tylko mógł mieć nogi, tak jak oni… 

– Hej, za trzy minuty północ! – odezwał się ktoś, przekrzykując muzykę, a Bucky rozpoznał w tym kimś Bartona. – Chyba czas na prezent, Stark?

– A, tak, jasne – Tony wyjął z kieszeni jeden z tych świecących ekraników, które Clint nazywał tymi dziwnymi nazwami, brzmiącymi jak z kosmosu i coś na nim wystukał. – Jarvis, dawaj tu moje najmłodsze dziecko.

Dało się słyszeć ciężkie kroki i w polu widzenia pojawiła się jakaś postać – niby przypominająca człowieka, a jednak wyglądająca tak, jakby nie była z krwi i kości, a z jakiegoś innego tworzywa… 

– No nie, Stark, czy to jest…

Dopiero teraz Bucky dostrzegł Steve'a. Wiedział, że to on, poznał go od razu – wysoki, przystojny, umięśniony blondyn, dokładnie taki, jakim Clint go opisywał i jakim Bucky go sobie wyobrażał. 

– Iron Steve 1, fajny prawda? – Tony uniósł dumnie głowę. – Dla ścisłości, to zwykły Iron Man, zachowuje się tak samo, jak wszystkie, tyle że dodałem mu rysy twarzy i wygląda teraz tak, jak ty… Nie żeby sprawiało mi przyjemność patrzenie godzinami na twoje zdjęcie, żeby odwzorować wiernie twoją śliczną twarzyczkę, czy coś…

Tak, rzeczywiście, postać wyglądała jak mechaniczna kopia Rogersa. Wszystko się zgadzało, wzrost, mięśnie rąk i nóg, kształt szczęki – dosłownie wszystko. 

– Na co mi takie coś? – Steve spojrzał zdezorientowany na Tony'ego, który tylko przewrócił oczami.

– Poważnie? A nie mógłbyś powiedzieć "dziękuję"?

W tej samej chwili wybiła północ i uruchomił się system odpalający zamontowane na statku fajerwerki - poszybowały w górę, z głośnym hukiem roztrzaskując się na miliardy kolorowych iskier. 

Sam przestraszył się tak, że wpadł z powrotem pod wodę, ale Bucky patrzył na sztuczne ognie z otwartymi ustami, pewien, iż nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś równie zapierającego dech w piersiach. Obecni na pokładzie również spojrzeli w niebo, podziwiając pokaz i właśnie wtedy, korzystając z ich nieuwagi, Clint zbliżył się niepostrzeżenie do barierki, by zerknąć na uczepionego kadłuba księcia.

– Ekstra, co nie? – mruknął półgębkiem.

– Taaak…

Barton spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł, że Bucky nie patrzy na fajerwerki – patrzył na Steve'a, który obserwował niebo.

– Miałem na myśli fajerwerki – zachichotał.

Bucky oderwał wzrok od Rogersa.

– Co? No przecież wiem.

Clint westchnął ciężko, wbiwszy wzrok w ciemną powierzchnię wody.

– Zgaduję, że nie powinno cię tu być, co? Lepiej spadaj do domu, zanim ktoś zorientuje się, że tu jesteś, obojętnie, czy będą moi czy twoi przyjaciele.

– Clint, chociaż ty nie praw mi kazań, okej? To jedyna okazja, żeby przyjrzeć się ludziom, o których tyle mi opowiadałeś, nie psuj mi tego! Co mogłoby mi się tu stać…?

Jakby w odpowiedzi niebo rozjaśnił błysk i tym razem nie stało się to za sprawą fajerwerków. Rozległ się potężny grzmot i w jednej chwili fale przybrały na sile.

– Cholera, tego nam brakowało… – jęknął Barton. – Burza… Trzeba zawrócić statek!

Ostatnie zdanie krzyknął do przyjaciół, ale nim do nich pobiegł, zdążył jeszcze szepnąć do Bucky'ego:

– Znikaj stąd, ale to już…!

Burza rozpętała się na dobre w tak krótkim czasie, że kiedy okręt obrał wreszcie kurs na ląd, pioruny waliły już jeden za drugim, a wiatr dął tak mocno, że powstały olbrzymie fale i woda zaczęła wdzierać się na pokład. Jedna z błyskawic trafiła w statek i nagle wszystkie urządzenia elektryczne wysiadły równocześnie.

– Jarvis? – przeraził się Stark. – No weź, nie rób mi tego, jak ja sobie bez ciebie poradzę?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, tymczasem system odpowiedzialny za doprowadzenie okrętu do portu przestał działać i fale zniosły statek, kierując go daleko poza wyspę. 

– Musimy przesiąść się do szalupy, NATYCHMIAST! – zaczął padać deszcz i Starkowi nie łatwo było go przekrzyczeć. – Wszyscy do łodzi, JUŻ!

Pomógł Pepper i Natashy wsiąść do szalupy, po czym razem z Clintem spuścili łódkę na wodę i dopiero wtedy sami do niej wskoczyli.

– Steve, wsiadaj do szalupy! – krzyknął Barton, ale było już za późno.

Potężny wybuch rozsadził okręt od środka, a Rogers, który został na pokładzie, wpadł do wody razem ze szczątkami statku. Próbował płynąć w górę, na powierzchnię, ale wokół niego roiło się od pozostałości po zniszczonej jednostce i raz po raz coś w niego uderzało, pozbawiając go ostatnich porcji tlenu, jakie udało mu się zachować w płucach...

Pogrążał się w ciemnej toni coraz bardziej i bardziej, jego siły wyczerpywały się i w końcu odpuścił, wiedząc, że i tak nie zdoła się uratować.

Zamknął oczy, tracąc zdolność myślenia i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką poczuł, był czyjś dotyk… 

***

Chryste, jakże ten facet był ciężki!

Bucky omal nie umarł ze zmęczenia, usiłując dotrzeć z nim do brzegu. Było już rano, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wyciągnąć blondyna na plażę i położyć go na mokrym piasku. W pierwszej chwili przestraszył się, że Steve nie oddycha, ale kiedy przysunął swoją twarz do jego twarzy, poczuł na policzku wydychane powietrze. 

Steve Rogers był nieprzytomny, ale żył i oddychał, i to było najważniejsze… 

Nie mając pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, Bucky ostrożnie odgarnął z czoła mężczyzny mokre kosmyki. 

Nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie zmierzyć wzrokiem ciasno przylegającej do ciała blondyna przemoczonej koszuli. Bucky nie widział w swoim życiu zbyt wielu ludzi, a mimo to był całkowicie pewien, że Steve jest najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, na jakiego dane mu było patrzeć. 

Zawisł nad jego twarzą, podziwiając najmniejsze jej detale. Przejechał dłonią wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, ostrożnie, delikatnie, jakby się bał, że ją uszkodzi, jeśli dotknie zbyt mocno… 

– Buck, znowu to samo! Ja nie wiem, czy ty lubisz robić mi na złość, czy jak?!

Tuż obok niego pojawił się na plaży Sam.

– Zniknąłeś, niczego mi nie mówiąc, statek zatonął, a ja szukałem cię wśród tych wszystkich pływających śmieci! Masz pojęcie, jak się o ciebie bałem?

Jego wzrok padł na leżące na piasku ciało nieprzytomnego blondyna i zrobił wielkie oczy.

– Uratowałeś go?!

– Miałem pozwolić mu utonąć?

– Cholera, Buck, to człowiek, on by nas nie ratował!

– To przyjaciel Clinta i w ogóle nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale zaczynasz mówić jak mój ojciec.

– Który, nawiasem mówiąc, urwie nam łby, kiedy się dowie, co zrobiłeś! Przestań się na niego gapić i rusz się, spływajmy stąd, zanim się obudzi…!

– Jest piękny.

Gdyby szczęka Sama opadła jeszcze niżej, uderzyłaby z hukiem o piasek.

– Wiesz co, stary… – jęknął. – Zawsze, kiedy się odzywasz, mam ochotę strzelić ci w pysk, ale teraz to już przesadziłeś.

W oddali rozległy się jakieś głosy. Ktoś był na plaży i nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że zbliżał się w ich stronę. 

– Zostaw go, chodź! – Sam chwycił przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę wody. – Ktoś tu idzie, musimy uciekać!

Bucky opierał się przez chwilę, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od twarzy uratowanego przez siebie blondyna… Wskoczył za Samem do wody dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bo na plaży pojawiła się grupka dziewczyn. Dostrzegły Steve'a i podbiegły do niego, a jedna z nich, blondynka w zwiewnej, białej sukience, pochyliła się nad nim i dotknęła ostrożnie jego twarzy. 

Właśnie wtedy Steve ocknął się nagle i ta dziewczyna była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, kiedy otworzył oczy… Śliczna blondynka o rumianych policzkach i dużych oczach… 

– Uratowałaś mnie? – jęknął, po czym zakaszlał, wyrzucając z siebie morską wodę.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się, pomagając mu wstać.

– Tak, mogę być tą, która cię uratowała, jeśli chcesz – zażartowała, nie mając pojęcia, że mężczyzna ma powody, by wziąć jej słowa na poważnie. – Jestem Sharon, ale pan nie musi się przedstawiać, panie Rogers…


	3. DEAL Z LOKIM

– No więc podpływam do niej i mówię: "Hej, wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Bo jeśli nie, to przepłynę obok ciebie jeszcze raz!", a ona wtedy… Buck, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

Bucky potrząsnął głową, uświadamiając sobie, że tak właściwie to nie pamięta, by w ogóle zaczynał rozmawiać z Samem. 

– Jasne, że tak – odparł, ale zabrzmiało to tak bardzo bez przekonania, że jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobił Sam, było strzelenie facepalma.

– Właśnie składam ci raport z najlepszego podrywu w moim życiu, a ty jak zwykle jesteś nieobecny! Mógłbyś czasem chociaż udawać, że wiesz, co to znaczy być kumplem, stary!

– Przepraszam, po prostu…

– Po prostu znowu rozmyślałem o Panu Przystojnym Blondynie, którego uratowałem od niechybnej śmierci, choć była to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłem, mam rację???

– Nieprawda.

– "Nieprawda, nie rozmyślałeś" czy "nieprawda, to nie była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłeś"?

– Muszę go zobaczyć – Bucky poderwał się, gotów w tej chwili płynąć na brzeg wyspy. – Poproszę Clinta, żeby go przyprowadził i uprzedził, kim jestem… To chyba nic złego, co nie?

– Bucky… – Sam potrząsnął bezsilnie głową. – Minęły trzy dni, myślałem, że ci przejdzie, ale jest coraz gorzej… Dobra, nie protestowałem, kiedy mi oznajmiłeś, że przyjaźnisz się z Clintem, nawet zgodziłem się go poznać, ale to, co zamierzasz zrobić teraz, to już przejaw straszliwej arogancji. Twoje zachowanie zaczyna zagrażać nie tylko tobie, ale całemu naszemu światu…!

– Tylko mi nie mów, że i ty jesteś przeciwko mnie!

– Nie jestem.

Chwila ciszy i Bucky zrozumiał, że palnął wyjątkową głupotę – Sam był jedyną osobą, która trwała przy nim zawsze, na dobre i złe, znosiła wszystkie jego wybryki i nigdy nie doniosła nikomu o jego niepoważnych pomysłach… Przynajmniej nie celowo. Musiał przyznać, że każdy inny syren na miejscu Sama już dawno dałby sobie spokój – przecież Sam nie musiał się z nim przyjaźnić, nie musiał się narażać… A jednak, po tych wszystkich szalonych rzeczach, które razem zrobili, wciąż był przy nim, wciąż się o niego martwił i wciąż próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż jest to całkowicie bezcelowe. 

– Przepraszam cię, Sam… – westchnął Bucky, chcąc jakoś to wszystko naprawić. – Rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale… Ja naprawdę muszę się z nim zobaczyć.

– Buck, on nawet nie wie, że istniejesz.

– To się dowie.

– Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli nie zacznie cię gonić z tym o! – Sam wskazał na oparty o ścianę jaskini tasak do mięsa, który znaleźli kiedyś w wielkim zatopionym statku pasażerskim. – Barton mówił, że używają tego do krojenia ryb. Ryb, masz pojęcie?!

***

Niestety, tego dnia Clint nie pojawił się na plaży, choć Bucky czekał tam na niego aż do zachodu słońca. Nie pojawił się także następnego dnia, ani następnego… I tak minął jakiś tydzień, a Bucky codziennie przypływał do brzegu, tak bardzo pragnąc porozmawiać z Bartonem – i za każdym razem spotykał go zawód.

– Nie podglądaj… – Sam trzymał dłonie mocno przyciśnięte do oczu Bucky'ego, gdzieś go prowadząc.

– Co ty do cholery kombinujesz, Sam? Dokąd mnie właściwie ciągniesz, co?

– Rozczarowany nie będziesz, tego akurat jestem pewien.

Sam cofnął ręce i w pierwszej chwili Bucky zdziwił się, widząc jedynie tak dobrze znaną mu, pełną należących niegdyś do ludzi przedmiotów jaskinię. Czemu jego przyjaciel usiłował zrobić z przyjścia tutaj taką tajemnicę? I wtedy dostrzegł coś, czego ostatnim razem z całą pewnością tu nie było – głowę. Niby ludzką, a jednak nie do końca… 

– Sam… – jęknął, po czym w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy tej nieziemsko przystojnej twarzy.

Tak, poznał ją od razu – ta twarz prześladowała go przez cały czas, nieustannie widział ją w pamięci… 

Steve Rogers, a właściwie jego mechaniczna kopia. To była głowa Iron Steve'a 1, tego samego, którego Stark podarował blondynowi na statku, tuż przed jego zatonięciem. 

– Gdzie to znalazłeś? – Bucky wyciągnął w kierunku głowy Steve'a dłoń, jakby chciał jej dotknąć, ale po chwili cofnął ją, bojąc się, że mógłby to cudo uszkodzić.

– Już ci mówiłem, kiedy statek zatonął, szukałem cię wśród jego resztek… Wypatrzyłem wtedy to coś. Daję ci go dopiero teraz, bo wiesz… Długo się wahałem. To tak, jakby dać ćpunowi narkotyki.

Sam uniósł dumnie głowę, mając nadzieję, iż Bucky odnotuje w głowie fakt, że jego przyjaciel zapamiętał coś z wykładu Clinta na temat uzależnień w świecie ludzi, ale księciu chyba w ogóle nie przyszło na myśl, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Po prostu rzucił się na Sama i objął go za szyję z taką energią, jak nigdy wcześniej.

– Och, Sam… Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy, jesteś cudowny…!

– No już dobra… Jak będę potrzebował kogoś, żeby mnie udusił, odezwę się do ciebie, okej?

Bucky roześmiał się i popłynął z powrotem w kierunku głowy Iron Steve'a, ze szczęścia robiąc po drodze ze trzy pętle. 

Te oczy, ten nos, ta szczęka… 

Czuł się tak, jakby znów patrzył na żywego Steve'a Rogersa – ta mechaniczna twarz była do niego tak podobna!

– Muszę przygotować mu specjalne miejsce, ta twarz to najwspanialsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek znalazła się w mojej kolekcji… – Bucky spojrzał na Sama i zamarł, dostrzegłszy coś ponad jego ramieniem.

– Buck? – syren odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, na co patrzy jego przyjaciel i w jednej chwili jego oczy wyszły z orbit.

Nie byli w jaskini sami. Trudno powiedzieć, od jak dawna władca królestwa syren był tam z nimi. 

– Tato? – głos Bucky'ego zabrzmiał tak bardzo inaczej niż zwykle, że gdyby Sam nie wiedział, iż to słowo padło z jego ust, nigdy nie domyśliłby się, kto go wypowiedział.

– I ty masz jeszcze czelność nazywać mnie tak mimo tego wszystkiego, co robisz? – warknął król, wskazując na kolekcję przedmiotów z ludzkiego świata. – Jak śmiesz tak bezwstydnie sprzeciwiać się moim rozkazom? Zbierasz rzeczy ludzi, naszych wrogów, James!

– Czemu? – Bucky rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Czemu nazywasz ich wrogami, tato?

– James, ludzie to potworne bestie! Myślą, że jak mają zamiast ogona te dwie obrzydliwe kończyny, to już są panami świata…!

– Oni się od nas niczym nie różnią!

– Zabiliby cię bez mrugnięcia okiem, każdy jeden z nich skrzywdziłby cię bez wahania!

– ROZMAWIAM Z CLINTEM OD DAWNA I JESZCZE NIGDY NIE ZROBIŁ MI NICZEGO ZŁEGO!

Bucky zatkał ręką usta, uświadamiając sobie z przerażeniem, że właśnie się wygadał... Sam przezornie odsunął się jak najdalej od króla, który w jednej chwili cały znieruchomiał. 

– Coś ty powiedział…?

Buck westchnął głęboko, wiedząc, że teraz i tak już nic go nie uratuje… Lepiej będzie, jeśli przyzna się bez kręcenia.

– Poznałem jednego z nich, tato… Rozmawiałem z nim… Wiele razy. Sam zresztą też.

Za plecami króla Sam przybił sobie piątkę z czołem. 

– Clint wie o naszym istnieniu i jak dotąd nikomu go nie zdradził… Jest naprawdę w porządku, przynosi na plażę masę różnych rzeczy, żeby wytłumaczyć nam, do czego służą… Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo obawiasz się świata na powierzchni, on jest niesamowity… Tato?

Książę przerwał, bo twarz jego ojca zmieniła nagle wyraz… Całe ciało króla zaczęło drżeć z wściekłości. 

Kiedy się odezwał, nie krzyczał – słowa, które padły z jego ust zostały wyszeptane, a to chyba było jeszcze gorsze niż krzyk. 

– Nieposłuszny byłeś zawsze, ale nigdy nawet bym nie pomyślał, że posuniesz się tak daleko… Nie zasługujesz na bycie księciem królestwa syren… Nie zasługujesz na bycie moim synem.

Rzucił się w kierunku skarbów zgromadzonych przez Bucky'ego niczym wygłodniały rekin. Jednym potężnym ciosem zniszczył kilka przedmiotów naraz – wyszczerbioną filiżankę, plastikową butelkę po oranżadzie, kostkę Rubika. Rozbił na maleńkie kawałeczki zegarek, którego Bucky i Sam znaleźli podczas swojej ostatniej wyprawy i wtedy jego wzrok padł na błyszczącą we wpadającym przez otwór w stropie groty świetle twarz Iron Steve'a 1… 

– Tato, NIE! – Bucky złapał rękę ojca, ale było już za późno.

Król cisnął metalową głową o ścianę jaskini z ogromną siłą, a ta rozpadła się z hukiem na drobne części.

Smętne szczątki przystojnej twarzy Rogersa opadły na skalne podłoże, podobnie jak Bucky, który osunął się bezwładnie na dno groty, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało. Poczuł, że pieką go oczy, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, choć nie pamiętał, by robił to kiedykolwiek, odkąd opuścił kołyskę. 

Zawsze starał się nie traktować swoich problemów zbyt poważnie, nie przejmować się…

Ojciec miał swoje humory i Bucky wiele był w stanie znieść. Ale zniszczenie rzeczy, które były właściwie jedynym, co się dla niego w życiu liczyło, przebrało miarkę. 

Książę zasłonił twarz ramionami, nie chcąc w tej chwili widzieć ani ojca, ani zmasakrowanej przez niego jaskini i chyba dopiero to ocuciło nieco króla, który spuścił głowę, uświadamiając sobie, iż być może przegiął, każąc syna w tak ostry sposób.

Nie powiedziawszy ani słowa, opuścił jaskinię. Nawet nie spojrzał przy tym na Sama, który wpatrywał się tępo we własne płetwy, nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować… 

– Buck… – syren wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć ramienia przyjaciela. – To nie koniec świata, zbierzesz nową kolekcję…

– Nie obraź się Sam, ale nie mam w tej chwili ochoty rozmawiać z tobą o tym… W ogóle nie mam ochoty na rozmowę.

– Bucky…

– Zostaw mnie, okej?

***

Cisza dzwoniła w uszach Bucky'ego, kiedy siedział samotnie na dnie jaskini, zastanawiając się, co złego w życiu uczynił, że los tak bardzo się nad nim pastwił – dlaczego czuł, że nigdzie nie pasuje? Ani do świata na powierzchni, ani do świata pod wodą… 

– Coś cię trapi, czyż nie?

Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, zdumiony. Czyżby tylko mu się wydawało, że nikogo z nim nie ma?

Ujrzawszy przed sobą ciemnowłosą syrenę, przerażony, próbował cofnąć się aż pod samą ścianę groty, ale wtedy zderzył się plecami z kimś, kto najwyraźniej towarzyszył tajemniczej nieznajomej – to był syren, blondwłosy, o bardzo cwanym uśmieszku… 

– Nie bój się… – syrena uśmiechnęła się równie niepokojąco i coś w jej wyglądzie powiedziało Bucky'emu, że tych dwoje to z całą pewnością rodzeństwo. – Nie zjawiliśmy się tu, by cię skrzywdzić… Chcemy ci pomóc.

Złowrogi sposób, w jaki blondyn oblizał wargi, nijak nie potwierdził jej słów. 

– Mam na imię Wanda, a to mój brat, Pietro.

– Nie chcę waszej pomocy.

– Nawet nie wiesz, co mamy zamiar ci zaoferować! On jest w stanie rozwiązać każdy problem, nawet taki, jak ten twój…

– On? Jaki "on"?

Syrena nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego podpłynęła do Bucky'ego i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ujęła w dłoń jego podbródek, zmuszając księcia do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

– Biedna, skrzywdzona istota… – zamruczała głosem ociekającym słodkością. – Niekochany, nierozumiany przez najbliższych…

– Pragnący czegoś więcej poza tym światem… – Bucky poczuł, jak przez całe jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze, bo Pietro wyszeptał te słowa wprost do jego ucha.

– Wszystkie twoje marzenia mogą się ziścić…

– Wystarczy, że popłyniesz z nami.

To zdumiewające, jak doskonale uzupełniały się ich wypowiedzi… Brzmiało to niemalże tak, jakby dzielili jeden, wspólny umysł.

Wanda przesunęła palcami po skórze klatki piersiowej Bucky'ego, nie przestając kusząco się uśmiechać i w końcu syren przymknął powieki, jak w transie słuchając dwójki nieznajomych. Może nie powinien był tego robić – ba, na pewno nie powinien był tego robić… A jednak, otumaniony słodkimi obietnicami, ruszył po chwili ich śladem.

Cóż innego mu pozostało? 

Teraz, kiedy ojciec odkrył jego tajemnicę, nie miał już niczego do stracenia - albo będzie żył w świecie ludzi, albo nie będzie żył wcale, bo tu, pod wodą, na pewno nie zostanie. Nie zniesie w tej okropnej syreniej skórze ani chwili dłużej… 

***

Bucky słyszał o mieszkającym na dnie oceanu czarowniku – głównie to, że jego siedzibę powinno omijać się szerokim łukiem. A jednak, kiedy już uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie do niego Pietro i Wanda chcą go zaprowadzić, nie bał się… 

Właściwie to nawet zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

Pałac czarnoksiężnika był najmroczniejszym i najbardziej ponurym miejscem, w jakim kiedykolwiek przyszło mu się znaleźć – kiedy płynął ciemnym korytarzem z tajemniczym rodzeństwem u boku wydawało mu się, że jest obserwowany… Zza kolumn zdawały się wychylać cienie – cienie, które w przerażający sposób przywodziły na myśl uwięzione w tym miejscu dusze syren. 

– No proszę… Kogóż ja widzę? Syn samego władcy syren…

Z mroku wyłonił się kształt tronu i wtedy Bucky po raz pierwszy ujrzał na własne oczy czarownika, którym zwykle straszyło się dzieci – siedział tam, szczupły i upiornie blady, z długimi, czarnymi jak otaczająca go woda włosami. 

Loki, najniebezpieczniejsza istota w oceanie – ktoś, kto miał nogi, jak człowiek, a mimo to potrafił żyć pod wodą. Jak straszliwej magii musiał używać, by być do tego zdolnym…?

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że kiedyś zawitasz do mojej kryjówki, James… – Loki uśmiechnął się, ale był to jeden z tych uśmiechów, po których zobaczeniu powinno się zastanowić, czy prowadzić dalej konwersację, czy też lepiej jak najszybciej się wynosić.

– Mam na imię Bucky – poprawił odruchowo syren.

Robił to zawsze, ilekroć ktoś używał jego prawdziwego imienia – nie lubił go, wręcz nienawidził… Kojarzyło mu się z ojcem, to król wybrał dla niego to imię. Mama zawsze zwracała się do niego Bucky… Przynajmniej w ciągu tych lat, kiedy żyła.

– Cóż, Bucky… – Loki założył nogę na nogę, niby nieświadomie sprawiając, że syren znów poczuł się cholernie zazdrosny. – Nie będę udawał, że nie wiem, co cię do mnie sprowadza… Spodobał ci się świat ludzi, co? Uważasz, że nie pasujesz do miejsca, w którym się wychowałeś?

Bucky wiedział, że nie były to pytania, dlatego też wcale nie starał się na nie odpowiadać.

– Mógłbyś sprawić, bym był w stanie żyć na lądzie? Potrafiłbyś… zmienić mnie w człowieka? Pozbawić mnie tych cholernych skrzeli i tych paskudnych błon między palcami? Tego… ogona?

Mówiąc to, Bucky chwycił się za własne skrzela, jakby próbował je sobie wyrwać. Tak bardzo nienawidził tego, kim jest… 

– Bucky, kochanie… Ja mogę wszystko. Mogę sprawić, że będziesz, kim tylko zechcesz.

Loki podniósł się z tronu. Był bardzo wysoki i mimo szczupłej sylwetki wyglądał naprawdę potężnie… 

– Krążą o mnie różne plotki… – ruszył w stronę Bucky'ego, a ten, czując się jak pod hipnozą, nie zwrócił nawet najmniejszej uwagi na fakt, że Wanda i Pietro natychmiast czmychnęli za pobliski filar. – Mieszkańcy oceanu boją się mnie, ostrzegają przede mną… Doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego, dlatego, że cenię sobie swoją samotność, mieszkam na odludziu? Czy to jest powód, by nazywać mnie "dziwakiem", "potworem"…? Nie, nie krzywdzę tych, którzy przychodzą do mnie po pomoc – a przychodzą z różnymi sprawami, chcą być młodsi, piękniejsi… Uwierz mi, twoja prośba nie jest najdziwniejszą, z jaką się do mnie zwrócono.

Złoto-zielone szaty czarownika poruszyły się w ciemnej wodzie i Bucky nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewien, że naprawdę spore wrażenie Loki zrobiłby dopiero na powierzchni, w świetle słońca.

– A zatem… Pomożesz mi? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Oczywiście, że tak… Mogę zaproponować ci kontrakt.

Wyjął znikąd zwój pergaminu, który wydawał się być suchy, mimo iż znajdowali się tysiące metrów pod powierzchnią oceanu.

– Więc tak… – Loki objął Bucky'ego ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem. – Zmienię cię w człowieka, na miesiąc… Jeśli uda ci się w tym czasie sprawić, by Steve Rogers… Tak, wiem, co do niego czujesz, chyba nie sądziłeś, że uda ci się przede mną ukryć, iż to właśnie on jest głównym powodem, dla którego chcesz przenieść się na ląd… Jeśli uda ci się sprawić, by Rogers zakochał się w tobie, pozwolę ci zostać człowiekiem, już na zawsze… Lecz jeśli ci się nie uda… Wrócisz do swojej syreniej postaci, a twoja dusza zostanie na wieki uwięziona w moim pałacu.

Bucky'ego przeszły dreszcze na samą myśl o cieniach, których obecność wyczuł, kiedy wpłynął do siedziby czarownika. 

– Skąd będzie wiadomo, że Steve się we mnie… zakochał? – ostatnie słowo z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło.

Aż do tej pory nie chciał się przyznać, nawet przed sobą samym, że kocha Rogersa. Wiedział, że zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, to było jasne jak słońce, ale jak dotąd nigdy otwarcie nie dopuścił do siebie tej myśli… Tak bardzo starał skupić się na tym, iż to po prostu zwyczajna chęć wyrwania się z oceanu ciągnie go na ląd…

Loki roześmiał się.

– Och, warunek jest bardzo prosty… Facet musi cię pocałować. Pocałować, nie cmoknąć w policzek. To ma być pocałunek z miłości.

Bucky przesunął wzrokiem po treści kontraktu.

– No nie wiem… – zawahał się.

– Albo Steve pocałuje cię w ciągu miesiąca, albo do końca świata będziesz moim więźniem. Możesz też rozważyć natychmiastowy powrót do swojego cieplutkiego pałacyku i przeżycie reszty swoich dni pod postacią ogromnie nieszczęśliwego syreniego książątka… Cóż, wybór należy do ciebie. Aha, no tak… Nawet gdyby ci się nie udało, nawet gdyby Steve nie zdążył dać ci buzi na czas… Tak czy inaczej, przez miesiąc będziesz człowiekiem. Czyż nie tego zawsze pragnąłeś? Doświadczyć życia na lądzie?

Tak, Bucky doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie tego zawsze pragnął. Wiedział też, że Loki ma rację – nawet jeśli miałby po wszystkim cierpieć przez wieczność, nawet gdyby miałby być tu uwięziony, dla tego jednego miesiąca w ludzkiej skórze warto było podjąć ryzyko… 

To mogła być jedyna szansa, by wreszcie spełniły się wszystkie jego marzenia.

– Chcę to podpisać – oświadczył. – Zgadzam się na warunki, zmień mnie w człowieka.

"Powiem Steve'owi, że to ja wyciągnąłem go z wody po katastrofie statku, to ja uratowałem mu życie…", pomyślał, "będę mieć cały miesiąc, żeby go do siebie przekonać, zdążę..."…

Jego ręka zawisła nad pergaminem, gotowa do pochwycenia pióra, które pojawiło się znikąd, jak poprzednio zwój, gdy nagle Loki o czymś sobie przypomniał, zupełnie, jakby odczytał myśli księcia.

– Och, jeszcze jedno… Nikomu nie wolno powiedzieć ci, kim jesteś. Jedno słowo na temat świata syren i kontrakt natychmiast zostanie zerwany, a ty ugrzęźniesz tu na zawsze.

– Co? – Bucky podniósł wzrok znad treści umowy. – Jak wytłumaczę Steve'owi, że to ja go uratowałem, jeśli nie będę mógł powiedzieć mu, kim jestem?

– Podpisujesz, czy nie?

Czy rzeczywiście miał jakiś wybór? Czy chciał do końca życia żałować, że nie podjął ryzyka?

W momencie, kiedy pióro dotknęło papieru, do uszu Bucky'ego dotarł czyjś krzyk.

To był Sam, a jego błagalny protest, usiłujący powstrzymać przyjaciela przed złożeniem podpisu był najbardziej rozdzierającym serce dźwiękiem, jaki Bucky'emu kiedykolwiek dane było słyszeć… 

Tyle tylko, że Sam się spóźnił. 

Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, podpis został złożony. Magiczna moc kontraktu zaczęła działać, a ciało Bucky'ego przeszył straszliwy ból… 

Poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś żywcem przeciął jego ogon na pół, jakby ktoś zdzierał skórę z palców jego dłoni, jakby nagle pozbawiono go całego układu oddechowego… 

Cóż, w pewnym sensie każda z tych rzeczy była prawdą. 

Łuski zniknęły, ogon zmienił się w dwie kończyny, palce straciły łączącą je błonę, skrzela zarosły… 

I o to Bucky dusił się na dnie oceanu, oddzielony tysiącami metrów od tlenu, który tak bardzo był mu w tamtej chwili potrzebny.

Śmiech Lokiego poniósł się po pałacu echem, kiedy Sam chwycił umierającego przyjaciela w ramiona i co sił popłynął z nim w górę, ku powierzchni. Czuł, jak Bucky mdleje w jego objęciach i jedynym, co przeszło mu przez myśl, było: "Stary, nie rób mi tego… Nie ty."… 

Przebili taflę wody w ostatnim momencie, Bucky zachłysnął się łapczywie chwytanym przez siebie powietrzem.

Cholera, dlaczego klatka piersiowa tak bardzo go bolała?

Oparłszy się o wystającą z wody skałę, odgarnął z czoła mokre kosmyki – jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jego własnej dłoni, której brakowało tak charakterystycznej błony… W jednej chwili zapomniał o bólu. 

Drżąc z podekscytowania, uniósł ponad powierzchnię wody to, co jeszcze parę minut wcześniej miało łuski, a teraz było najprawdziwszą, ludzką stopą.


	4. ZNACIE SIĘ?

– No i jak tam nasze Sokolątko, rączka już nie boli?

Natasha ledwo zdołała uchylić się przed ciosem wymierzonym w nią przez Clinta. Tak bardzo lubiła się z nim droczyć!

– Będziesz żył, choć z łuku nie postrzelasz przez jeszcze co najmniej dwa tygodnie – Tony wyłączył monitor, na którym chwilę wcześniej widoczny był wynik rentgena ramienia Bartona.

– A od kiedy to jesteś specem od medycyny, co? – Romanoff skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

– Od kiedy konstruuję te metalowe protezy. Nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrze znam już anatomię kończyn… Mógłbym wymieniać nazwy kości przez sen.

– Dwa tygodnie? – do Clinta chyba nie od razu dotarło, że w najbliższym czasie będzie musiał pożegnać się z kołczanem. – A nie możesz założyć mi takiej protezy?

– Nic z tego, zastępuje całą kończynę, ale jeśli bardzo chcesz, mogę poddać cię amputacji.

Barton przewrócił oczami. A taką miał nadzieję, iż po tym rentgenie okaże się, że wszystko jest z jego ręką w jak najlepszym porządku i będzie mógł z miejsca wrócić do strzelania. Od tamtej katastrofalnej w skutkach imprezy urodzinowej Rogersa minął przecież tydzień i stan ręki, którą zwichnął, uciekając z tonącego okrętu, powinien był się już chyba poprawić… 

Wszyscy mieli szczęście, że nic poważniejszego się im nie stało – Pepper miała jedynie kilka zadrapań, Nat przez pierwsze dwa dni skarżyła się na ból w kostce, ale szybko jej przeszło, a jedynym, co bolało Starka, była utrata Iron Steve'a 1, którego zbudowaniu poświęcił zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. 

A skoro już mowa o Rogersie… 

Po tym, jak statek eksplodował, długo pływali szalupą wśród szczątków, usiłując znaleźć blondyna. Pierwszy poddał się Tony, który odwrócił się do pozostałych tyłem, by nikt nie widział jego twarzy i siedział tak, nie poruszywszy się, póki nie przybili do brzegu.

Następnego dnia wydarzył się jednak cud – wysłany przez Starka samodzielny Iron Man zlokalizował Steve'a na piasku, wyrzuconego przez morze… 

Na samo wspomnienie plaży Clint poczuł, że powinien udać się wreszcie na brzeg. Z powodu tej cholernej ręki nie było go tam od tygodnia i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Bucky'emu udało się wyjść z katastrofy statku cało – jeśli tak, to na pewno co dzień przypływał na plażę, bezskutecznie go wypatrując… 

***

– Spuścić cię na pięć minut z oczu! Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy, żeby posunąć się do tak drastycznych kroków, zginąłbyś, gdyby mnie tam nie było, słyszysz?! UDUSIŁBYŚ SIĘ!

Sam przerwał na moment, by wziąć oddech.

– Wiesz, na czym polega w głównej mierze nasza przyjaźń? – zapytał, już nieco spokojniej. – Na bezsensownej pętli, ty robisz głupstwa, ja cię ratuję, opieprzam, znowu odwalasz coś głupiego i tak w kółko.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to się kiedyś zmieniło, Sam – Bucky spojrzał na przyjaciela spod wachlarza swoich ciemnych rzęs i syrenowi trochę zmiękło serce.

Nie do wiary, wystarczyła dosłownie chwila rozłąki, a ten idiota wszedł w układy z najniebezpieczniejszym gościem w całym oceanie i pozwolił przerobić się na człowieka w zamian za sprzedanie własnej duszy… 

Sam spojrzał z politowaniem na Bucky'ego, który z wyrazem zachwytu na twarzy bawił się palcami swojej własnej, nowiutkiej stopy.

– Ty w ogóle będziesz umiał się na tym poruszać? – westchnął. – Lepiej weź mnie ze sobą, wrzucicie mnie do tego, no… solarium?

– Akwarium.

– Właśnie, do akwarium… Nie mogę pozwolić ci iść tam samemu!

– Nic z tego, Sam. Loki wspominał, że Steve nie może dowiedzieć się o istnieniu syren, bo to unieważni kontrakt. Nie możesz iść ze mną… Ani Steve, ani jego przyjaciele… Nikt nie może cię zobaczyć.

– Co takiego? Nie możesz powiedzieć mu, kim jesteś?

– Jeśli nie chcę spędzić wieczności jako jeden z cieni z pałacu Lokiego, nie.

Sam już otwierał usta, mając zapewne zamiar rozpocząć nowy monolog, kiedy nagle odezwał się ktoś zupełnie inny niż on, a jednak znajomy… 

– Więcej ostrożności, chłopaki, skoro ja się do was podkradłem, każdy mógł to zrobić.

– Clint! – Bucky już dawno nie ucieszył się tak na niczyi widok. – Z nieba nam spadłeś!

– Wiem, że długo nie dawałem znaku życia, ale w czasie tej katastrofy, wiecie której, zwichnąłem rękę i Natasha uparła się, że mam leżeć, choć przecież chodzenie nie wymaga rąk i… JASNA CHOLERA!

Clint odskoczył od księcia jak oparzony.

– Ty… Ty… – zaciął się, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Święci Pańscy, ty masz NOGI!

Bucky i Sam wymienili spojrzenia.

– A na ogon to żeś tak za pierwszym razem nie zareagował – mruknął pod nosem Sam.

– COŚ TY ZROBIŁ?

Sam odezwał się za przyjaciela, nim ten zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć, co odpowiedzieć.

– Dobre pytanie, Clint! Co takiego zrobił kochany Bucky, że nagle zamiast ślicznego ogona ma te śmieszne kończyny? Wyobraź sobie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie udał się pod nieobecność swojego najlepszego kumpla do mieszkającego w przerażającym pałacu na dnie oceanu czarownika i podpisał kontrakt, na mocy którego albo skończy w związku ze Steve'm Rogersem, albo zakują jego nędzną duszę w kajdany, nadadzą jej status więźnia i na wieki zamkną w tym paskudnym…

– Nie do końca tak, Sam… – Bucky postanowił się wtrącić. – Jakie kajdany?

– Jaki Steve? – Barton wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Chryste, Buck, coś ty sobie ubzdurał?

– Clint?

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy oprócz nich wśród przybrzeżnych skał pojawił się ktoś jeszcze – Steve Rogers szedł w ich stronę z uśmiechem, co sugerowało, że najwidoczniej nie dostrzegł jeszcze nikogo poza łucznikiem.

– Sam, spadaj stąd! – warknął Bucky i wepchnął przyjaciela pod wodę.

– Natasha powiedziała mi, że wybrałeś się na plażę… – Steve przejechał dłonią po swoich blond włosach. – Wiem, że lubisz spacerować sam, ale w domu tak cholernie mi się nudziło…

Zobaczył Bucky'ego – nagiego, ale na całe szczęście ukrytego do pasa w wodzie – a także klęczącego na brzegu Clinta i zdziwiony uniósł jedną brew.

– Ekhem… Przeszkodziłem wam w czymś?

Clint natychmiast się podniósł.

– Nie, to nie tak, my właściwie…

Spojrzał na Bucky'ego, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien Steve'owi powiedzieć – jakby nie było, sam nie dowiedział się nadal, co się w sumie wydarzyło, Bucky natomiast przestraszył się, że Barton mógłby palnąć coś głupiego – nawet się wygadać – dlatego wymyślił pierwsze lepsze kłamstwo, byleby tylko wytłumaczyć się, nim Clint zdąży coś dodać.

– Przyszedłem popływać, ale… zdaje się, że ktoś mnie okradł – oświadczył. – Zostawiłem swoje rzeczy na brzegu, te, no…

– Ciuchy, portfel, telefon… – podchwycił Barton, dla uwiarygodnienia kiwając potakująco głową.

– Znacie się? – Steve znów uniósł brwi, tym razem obie.

– Tak.

– Nie.

Bucky i Clint popatrzyli po sobie, bo przeczące sobie odpowiedzi, których udzielili, padły równocześnie.

– Znaczy, z widzenia… – Bucky potarł nerwowo kark. – Nie mieszkam w waszym mieście, po prostu czasami tu zaglądam…

Cholera, zajebisty początek znajomości. Z tego wszystkiego nie miał nawet czasu, żeby pomyśleć, co zrobi, kiedy już spotka Steve'a. Co powinien był mu o sobie powiedzieć? I jak wybrnie z tego, że kompletnie nie zna zwyczajów ludzi? Gdzie będzie w ogóle mieszkał przez ten cały miesiąc…?

Dopiero teraz, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiło się tak wiele znaków zapytania uświadomił sobie, jak pochopnie postąpił, podpisując ten diabelski kontrakt. 

Powinien był wrócić do domu, przemyśleć propozycję Lokiego, być może porozmawiać najpierw z Clintem, poprosić go o stworzenie dla niego jakiejś fałszywej ludzkiej tożsamości… 

Steve odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na widoczną z plaży rezydencję Rogersów. 

– Skoczę do siebie po jakieś ubrania – mruknął do Clinta. – Zajmij się nim.

Mówiąc "zajmij się nim" blondyn spojrzał na Bucky'ego i na moment ich oczy się spotkały, a wtedy serce księcia przyspieszyło nagle, łomocząc tak głośno, iż Bucky wystraszył się w pierwszej chwili, że będzie to słychać… 

Miał ochotę porządnie trzasnąć sobie w twarz.

– No dobra, tłumacz się, ale to już – warknął Barton, kiedy Steve oddalił się na tyle, by tego nie usłyszeć. – Co i komu obiecałeś w zamian za te nogi? Boże, coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe???

Bucky przewrócił oczami. I to pytanie zadał ktoś, kto posługiwał się świecącym ekranem wielkości kieszeni, który reagował na dotyk, znał wszystkie fakty świata, pozwalał skontaktować się z kimś, kto był bardzo daleko i odpowiadał, kiedy coś się do niego powiedziało?

– To naprawdę długa historia, Clint…

– No to ją skróć, byle szybko, bo kiedy wróci Steve, nie zamierzam ponownie robić z siebie idioty!

– Okej, w skrócie: tata rozwalił moją kolekcję ludzkich przedmiotów, więc wkurzyłem się i popłynąłem do czarownika, który zaproponował mi umowę. Będę człowiekiem przez miesiąc i w tym czasie muszę sprawić, żeby Steve mnie pocałował, ale nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że…

– Zaraz… Że co? Steve ma ci CO zrobić?

– Pocałować mnie. Słuchaj, nie odnoszę wrażenia, żebym po tej przemianie mówił niewyraźnie, czy coś.

Przez chwilę Clint wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami, po czym zamknął je, przełknął ślinę, kiwnął głową, wziął głęboki oddech… I dopiero wtedy odezwał się znowu:

– Rozumiem, że Steve ci się podoba, tak?

– Hej, czy to takie dziwne?! O co ci chodzi, co?

– Nic, tylko że… Steve, on… Nieważne. Więc, o czym nie możesz mu powiedzieć?

– O syrenach. Steve nie może dowiedzieć się, że istniejemy, taki jest warunek… Nie może zobaczyć Sama, a ty nie możesz się wygadać, zrozumiałeś?

– Jasne. A jeśli Steve cię… nie pocałuje?

– Wrócę pod wodę i stanę się więźniem pałacu czarownika.

– Niewesoła perspektywa.

– Właśnie…

Bucky uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na wodę. Zaczynało powoli robić mu się zimno… Mimo, iż mieli czerwiec, dzień nie był zbyt ciepły – wiał zimny wiatr i na ciele bruneta pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

– Hej, mam coś! – Steve wrócił na plażę biegiem, niosąc w ramionach ubrania, które rzucił Bucky'emu.

Były tam dżinsy i koszulka w śliwkowym kolorze.

– Myślę, że będą pasować. Są moje, ale ty jesteś podobnej budowy, jak ja, więc… Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?

Zakładając pod wodą spodnie, Bucky zawahał się na moment. Czy powinien powiedzieć "James"…?

– Bucky – odparł. – Skrót od Buchanan, ale błagam cię, nigdy nie używaj pełnej formy.

Blondyn roześmiał się.

– Steve – podał nowemu znajomemu rękę, żeby pomóc mu wyjść z wody i wtedy nagle zdarzyło się coś, czego Bucky nie przewidział…

Stanąwszy na nogi po raz pierwszy w życiu zachwiał się i wpadłby z powrotem do oceanu, gdyby Rogers w porę go nie złapał.

– Mam cię – szepnął w taki sposób, że Bucky'ego przeszły dreszcze. – Często ci się to zdarza? Zawroty głowy…?

– Może Stark powinien na niego zerknąć, co? – zasugerował Clint, wiedząc, że to doskonała wymówka, by zabrać syrena do posiadłości Rogersów.

Gdzież indziej Bucky miałby w obecnej sytuacji pójść…?

– Dobry pomysł – Steve namyślił się krótko, po czym zrzucił z siebie swoją brązową, skórzaną kurtkę i zarzucił ją Bucky'emu na ramiona. – Dasz radę iść?

Brunet przytaknął, zastanawiając się, co Rogers zamierzał zrobić, gdyby odpowiedź brzmiała "nie". Zaniósłby go do domu na rękach?

Powoli, by nie zakołysać się ponownie, Bucky ruszył za Steve'm, objęty przez niego w pasie i była to jak dotąd najszczęśliwsza chwila w jego życiu. Po raz pierwszy stąpał po lądzie, po raz pierwszy chodził – i to u boku osoby, za którą tęsknił, odkąd zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy… Jeszcze wczoraj nie śmiałby nawet marzyć, że mógłby czuć się tak cudownie - zupełnie odwrotnie niż Clint, który patrząc za odchodzącymi mężczyznami, przygryzł z niepokojem wargę.

Bał się, że to może nie skończyć się dobrze… 

Gdyby coś stało się Bucky'emu, byłaby to po części jego wina. To on wprowadził go w świat ludzi, to on zafascynował tego młodego księcia światem, który nie powinien był go w ogóle interesować… Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jeśli powie Bucky'emu o urodzinowym rejsie Steve'a, ten zjawi się na powierzchni, by na to wszystko popatrzeć i – Boże Jedyny – zakocha się w Rogersie?

Zapomniawszy o zwichniętej ręce na odchodnym wrzucił do wody kamień i wtedy jego ramię przeszył straszliwy ból...

No po prostu zajebiście. Nie dość, że będzie odpowiedzialny za wieczne potępienie jakiegoś syreniego książątka, to jeszcze czeka go strzelecka emerytura!


	5. DZIEŃ W SAM RAZ NA PLAŻĘ, PART 1

Pogoda chyba wreszcie uświadomiła sobie, że jest lato, bo w końcu, po raz pierwszy od początku czerwca, dzień rozpoczął się słońcem i bezchmurnym, błękitnym niebem.

Bucky poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim wyjątkowo wygodnym łóżku, czując na twarzy wpadające przez okno słoneczne promienie… Otworzył oczy.

Albo mu się wydawało, albo tu, w rezydencji Steve'a Rogersa, czas rzeczywiście płynął trzy razy szybciej niż pod wodą. Ani się nie obejrzał, a minął tydzień, odkąd wypłynął na powierzchnię z nogami zamiast ogona – całe siedem dni… 

Nie spał za dobrze, jak zresztą każdej nocy, odkąd znalazł się na lądzie. Koszmary męczyły go nieustannie – wciąż miał przed oczami ciemny pałac Lokiego, wciąż widział cienie tych, którzy tak jak on przyszli do czarownika po pomoc i zapłacili za to straszliwą cenę… Wydawało mu się, że płynie mrocznymi korytarzami, a te biedne, zniewolone dusze wyciągają do niego ręce… Pomógłby im, gdyby tylko nie był pewien, że w tej samej chwili, w której dotknie ich dłoni, stanie się więźniem, jak one… 

A potem nastawał ranek i budził się w tym wielkim, jasnym pokoju, który Steve zaoferował mu się wynająć. 

Nie, to nie do końca tak, że okłamał Rogersa – nie chciał zaczynać znajomości, na której tak bardzo mu zależało, od kłamstwa. Powiedział blondynowi tyle prawdy, ile tylko mógł.

– Po śmierci matki mieszkałeś z ojcem, rozumiem – Steve patrzył, jak Tony szykuje igłę, za pomocą której miał zamiar wkłuć się w żyłę Bucky'ego, by pobrać mu krew. – Wyprowadziłeś się, bo przestaliście się dogadywać, to też rozumiem… Nadal nie mam jednak pojęcia, jak poznałeś Clinta i co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że czasami zaglądasz do naszego miasta.

Zerknąwszy na opartego plecami o ścianę Bartona, Bucky odchrząknął.

– Kiedy chciałem odpocząć od ojca… Przyjeżdżałem tu, żeby móc pójść na plażę.

– Ach… Taki jakby urlop?

Bucky nie bardzo wiedział, co to jest urlop, uznał jednak, iż głupio byłoby o to zapytać, więc przytaknął.

– Tak. Właśnie tak natknąłem się na Clinta, wpadliśmy na siebie na plaży… Wystraszyłem go i w pierwszej chwili chciał mnie zastrzelić.

– Cały on.

Bucky wzdrygnął się na widok olbrzymiej strzykawki, którą wycelował w jego ramię Stark.

– Będzie bolało? – zapytał z przygryzioną wargą.

Po duszeniu się w odmętach oceanu nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejne cierpienia.

– Tak, potwornie – nie mając pojęcia, że chłopak pyta na poważnie, Tony przywołał na twarz psychopatyczny uśmiech. – Mało kto jest w stanie przeżyć ukłucie igłą, więc nie przejmuj się gdybyś zemdlał czy coś… Jestem pewien, że Steve robi świetne sztuczne oddychanie.

– Ciekawe skąd – Steve spojrzał na niego spode łba, po czym uśmiechnął się do Bucky'ego. – Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, on zawsze jest taki wredny.

– Licz się ze słowami, Rogers, bo ci zabiorę twój urodzinowy prezent ode mnie!

– A proszę cię bardzo, on i tak nie robi niczego poza bezsensownym łażeniem za mną. To trochę niepokojące, kiedy podchodzę do lustra i widzę w odbiciu dwóch mnie… Wspominałem ci, że już na statku wiedziałem, że masz w domu drugi egzemplarz? No bo kto nazwałby robota Iron Steve "1", gdyby nie istniał już Iron Steve "2"?

Bucky przygryzł wargę jeszcze mocniej, bo wzmianka o tej mechanicznej kopii Rogersa przypomniała mu o Samie, który specjalnie dla niego przytachał szczątki robota do jaskini. Odchodząc ze Steve'm, nie miał nawet okazji, by pożegnać się z przyjacielem… 

– AUĆ! – krzyknął, kiedy poczuł, że ostra końcówka igły przebija mu skórę.

– Nie wierć się, kotuś, zaraz będzie po wszystkim – Stark napełnił probówkę taką ilością krwi, że Bucky'emu znów porządnie zakręciło się w głowie.

– Okradli cię – przypomniał sobie nagle Steve. – Mówiłeś, że zabrali ci pieniądze, tak?

Mrugając oczami, by dojść do siebie, Bucky kiwnął głową.

– Możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.

– Poważnie?

– Eh, im więcej lokatorów w tym pustym domu, tym lepiej. I tak mam mnóstwo wolnych pokoi… Chyba, że wolisz wrócić do ojca, albo do hotelu, czy gdziekolwiek tam, gdzie byłeś ostatnio zameldowany.

Bucky nie miał pojęcia, czy to dobrze, że zamieszkanie w domu Rogersa poszło mu tak łatwo, ale jednego był pewien – tam, gdzie ostatnio był zameldowany, w żadnym wypadku nie chciał wracać… 

Teraz, wstając z łóżka w ten piękny, słoneczny poranek, wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Właśnie spełniały się jego największe marzenia...

Otworzył okno i od razu poczuł na twarzy chłodny, słony wiatr. Jego pokój znajdował się na najwyższym piętrze rezydencji, co zapewniało niesamowity widok na skąpany w świetle porannego słońca ocean… Jakaś mewa przysiadła na parapecie, wlepiwszy w Bucky'ego czarne ślepia.

– Cześć – zagadał do niej. – Co u ciebie?

Mewa przekrzywiła łebek, jakby usiłowała zrozumieć, czego, do cholery, ten idiota od niej chce.

– Co nowego w oceanie? Dzieje się coś ciekawego?

Bucky zadał to pytanie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebuje odpowiedzi, by wiedzieć, że tak – w oceanie na pewno działo się sporo.

Poprzedniego dnia udało mu się wyrwać na chwilę na plażę, żeby pogadać z Samem, który uświadomił go, jak nieprzyjemnie zrobiło się w podwodnym królestwie, odkąd zaginął syn władcy. Król właściwie w ogóle nie opuszczał swoich apartamentów, z nikim nie rozmawiał, a jeżeli już wychodził, karał służbę za byle co i jeżeli nie chciało się stracić pracy i zostać wygnanym poza granice królestwa, lepiej było nie pokazywać mu się na oczy.

Martwił się? Pewnie tak. Miał wyrzuty sumienia? I dobrze, zasłużył sobie.

Mewa przydreptała do ręki Bucky'ego, po czym pisnęła i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia dziobnęła go w palec.

– Ej, no co? Chcesz coś do jedzenia?

Sięgnął po batonik, którego zostawił niedojedzonego poprzedniego dnia i ukruszył kawałek. Nie spodziewał się, że mewie zasmakuje czekolada, ale ptak pożarł smakołyk w mgnieniu oka i znów dziobnął, domagając się dokładki.

– Ale panie Stark…

– Chryste, Parker, jakiż ty jesteś uparty! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, nie udostępnię ci swojego laboratorium, nawet nie ma mowy!

Bucky wyjrzał na korytarz i zobaczył dwie znikające na schodach osoby – jedną z całą pewnością był Tony, drugą zaś chłopiec – na oko piętnaście/szesnaście lat – którego nigdy wcześniej tu nie widział.

Czym prędzej wciągnął na siebie dżinsy i białą koszulkę, przeczesał palcami włosy – które swoją drogą sięgały mu już do ramion i powinien był wreszcie coś z nimi zrobić – w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie też o porannej toalecie, gdyż, bądź co bądź, wciąż ciężko było mu przywyknąć do zwyczajów ludzi. Na szczęście jednak łazienka, którą dostał od Steve'a na własność w pakiecie z pokojem była tak piękna, że zawsze w porę przypominał sobie o konieczności załatwienia tak ludzkich spraw, jak wzięcie prysznica czy wyszorowanie zębów – kolor i faktura ścian przywodziły na myśl piasek, oświetlenie miało niebieskawy odcień, a na blatach ułożono dla dekoracji prawdziwe muszle i rozgwiazdy… Tak, ta łazienka naprawdę sprawiała, że Bucky czuł się jak u siebie.

Zbiegł po schodach do kuchni, gdzie Steve właśnie przygotowywał sobie kawę, a Natasha i Clint gapili się w wiszący na ścianie telewizor, oglądając wiadomości i wcinając płatki z mlekiem z jednej, wspólnej miski.

Tony podszedł do szafki, wyjął z niej kubek z napisem "NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, CO O MNIE MYŚLISZ – JA NIE MYŚLĘ O TOBIE WCALE", po czym wyciągnął rękę z nim w stronę Steve'a, czekając, aż ten naleje mu kawy, tymczasem chłopak nazwany przez niego wcześniej Parkerem kleił się do jego boku, domagając się uwagi, jak jakiś zagubiony szczeniak.

– Panie Stark, proszę dać mi szansę! Opracowałem genialną metodę pozyskiwania super-wytrzymałego tworzywa…

– Nie.

– Przypomina pajęczą sieć, powstaje z szybkoschnącej cieczy…

– Po raz ostatni, NIE!

Tony zobaczył wchodzącego do kuchni Bucky'ego i natychmiast dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę na zmianę tematu.

– Panie Barnes, sądziłem, że znajdę w twojej krwi jakieś ślady anemii czy czegoś takiego, ale cóż, jesteś zdrów jak ryba.

Bucky zerknął na Clinta, który na dźwięk słowa "ryba" uniósł brwi.

– Ekhm… To chyba dobrze?

– Tak, może powinieneś po prostu więcej przebywać na słońcu… Wiesz, witamina D i te sprawy… Hej, a propo, mamy niedzielę, kto jest za tym, żeby wybrać się na plażę???

– Jasna cholera, Stark! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Steve. – Czy ty możesz, z łaski swojej, nie ruszać tym kubkiem, kiedy coś do niego wlewam?!

– "Jasna cholera"? Kultury, Rogers!

Siadając do stołu, Bucky zachichotał. Każdy poranek w tym domu wyglądał tak, jak ten – Clint i Natasha dzielący się śniadaniem, dożerający sobie na potęgę Tony i Steve, poranne wiadomości, kawa i płatki z mlekiem… 

Zerknął na leżącą na stole gazetę, otwartą na rubryce z ogłoszeniami. Właśnie tak znalazł dla siebie nazwisko – pierwszego dnia przy śniadaniu Stark zapytał go, jak ma podpisać próbki krwi, a on spojrzał na ogłoszenia i pierwszym, na co padł jego wzrok, była osoba niejakiego Jonathana Barnesa, oferującego sprzedaż samochodu.

Wsypał płatki do miski i zalał je mlekiem – och, jedzenie ludzi było zdecydowanym plusem życia na lądzie. Bucky'emu smakowało dosłownie wszystko, czego dane mu było jak dotąd spróbować – pizza, cheeseburgery, grecka sałatka, lody, czekolada…

Natasha pogłośniła telewizor.

– Nie wiadomo na razie, jak sprawcy udało się uprowadzić tak dużą liczbę osób bez żadnych świadków…

– O co chodzi? – Steve odwrócił wzrok od swojej kawy.

– Jakiś gość porwał wczoraj szesnaścioro dzieci. Nikt go nie widział, nikt nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie się to stało… Po prostu pojawił się, wyprowadził dzieci z miasta i zniknął.

– Porwał szesnaście osób i nikt tego nie zobaczył? Jak to w ogóle możliwe???

– Gdzie? – Stark pociągnął łyk ze swojego kubka.

– Adelaide Village – Bucky wskazał na artykuł w przeglądanej przez siebie gazecie, gdzie spekulacje na temat dziwnego uprowadzenia zajęły całe pięć stron i jednocześnie dostrzegł, że Steve i Tony wymieniają między sobą spojrzenia.

– To jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd… Ciekawe, czy porywacz wciąż jest jeszcze na wyspie.

Stark pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma mowy, Rogers. To robota dla policji.

Nim Bucky zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, Tony ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Jakby ktoś mnie szukał, będę u siebie, szykując kąpielówki.

Parker natychmiast podreptał za nim.

– Panie Stark, a czy mogę zabrać na plażę notatki dotyczące mojego wynalazku?

– Po raz kolejny: NIE. Nie interesuje mnie twój wynalazek, Parker.

– Ale na świeżym powietrzu od razu spojrzałby pan na to inaczej…!

– Zacznijmy od tego, że nikt w ogóle nie prosił cię, żebyś szedł z nami.

– Nie możecie iść beze mnie, ciocia pojechała z koleżanką do galerii handlowej! Miałbym spędzić samotnie taką piękną niedzielę? No błagam, panie Stark, nawet nasmaruję pana olejkiem…!

Steve roześmiał się.

– Peter Parker, dostał stypendium finansowane przez wspierającą młodych naukowców fundację Starka – wyjaśnił na widok zdezorientowanej miny Bucky'ego. – Od tamtej pory widzi w Tony'm Boga.


	6. DZIEŃ W SAM RAZ NA PLAŻĘ, PART 2

Rzeczywiście, spędzenie tak cudownej niedzieli gdziekolwiek poza plażą wydawało się być wręcz grzechem. Słońce grzało jak oszalałe, jakby chciało w ten sposób nadrobić wszystkie te pochmurne dni, na szczęście jednak na piasku, w pobliżu zimnej wody, upał nie dawał się we znaki aż tak bardzo… Od strony morza wiał przyjemny, chłodny wiaterek.

Barton wyjął z kosza piknikowego bułkę z rodzynkami, ale nim zdążył się w nią wgryźć, Natasha porwała ją z jego dłoni i sama wzięła potężnego gryza. Przez chwilę Clint wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę przyciągnąć Nat do siebie i mimo wszystko spróbować bułki, tyle że tym razem za pośrednictwem ust dziewczyny... Powstrzymał się jednak i sięgnął po coś innego.

Stark położył się na kocu i przykrył twarz notatkami Parkera, twierdząc, że w ten sposób je czyta. Po paru minutach dało się słyszeć ciche chrapnięcie, ale Peter i tak wyglądał na zadowolonego – przynajmniej na tyle, by zostawić Tony'ego w spokoju i dołączyć do Steve'a, który odbijał samotnie piłkę do siatkówki.

– Mam prośbę, mógłbyś mnie nasmarować? – Pepper wskazała na trzymany przez siebie krem z filtrem. – Tony jest jak zwykle do niczego.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów Stark zachrapał ponownie, tym razem o wiele głośniej.

– Jasne – Bucky wziął krem do ręki, po czym odgarnął z pleców Potts jej długie, jasne włosy.

– No i jak ci się u nas mieszka? – zapytała.

– Świetnie, naprawdę… Dom jest ekstra, a wy jesteście tacy kochani… Myślałem jedynie nad znalezieniem sobie jakiejś pracy. Wiesz, nie mogę przez cały czas żyć na rachunek Steve'a…

– Daj spokój, Romanoff i Bartonowi jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzało to, że Steve za nich płaci… Żadne z nich nie pracuje.

– Ale oni przyjaciółmi Steve'a są od dawna.

Pepper westchnęła.

– Wiesz, dlaczego u niego mieszkamy?

– Bo nie chcecie, żeby mieszkał sam?

– Steve chciał się zabić.

– Słucham? – Bucky przerwał na chwilę smarowanie pleców ukochanej Starka, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiał. – Jak to zabić?

– Po śmierci rodziców został całkiem sam… Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest, włóczyć się po tym ogromnym, pustym domu, nie mając nikogo, do kogo można by się odezwać…? Znaleźliśmy go dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Przedawkował leki na depresję, popił je olbrzymią ilością alkoholu… Ledwo go odratowaliśmy.

– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia.

– Właśnie dlatego przeprowadziliśmy się do niego. Tony jest bogaty, ma wspaniały dom w Malibu, rezydencja Steve'a nie byłaby mu do niczego potrzebna… Gdyby nie to, że chciał mieć na niego oko. Pilnujemy go, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

Blondynka odwróciła się do Bucky'ego przodem, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy – błękitne jak głębiny oceanu, z których pochodził.

– Wszyscy potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem – powiedziała. – Ja mam jedynie Tony'ego, a on, gdyby nie miał mnie, mógłby gadać tylko do swoich Iron Manów. Clint i Natasha są sierotami, tak, jak Steve… Mamy tylko siebie, a ty… Ty jesteś teraz częścią naszej rodziny.

Bucky poczuł, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu równie słodkich słów… 

– O matko, mam dość! – Steve rzucił się na koc i sięgnął do kosza po coś do picia. – Zdechnę od tego upału!

Opróżnił dwoma łykami półlitrową butelkę wody, po czym podniósł się na nogi i rzucił nią w Bartona. 

– Hej, Clint, chodź popływać! Muszę się ochłodzić.

– Chyba zwariowałeś, wciąż jeszcze dokucza mi ręka.

– Buck? – Steve wyciągnął do bruneta rękę. – Chociaż ty chodź, proszę…!

Nawet gdyby Bucky miał ochotę mu odmówić, patrząc w otoczone długimi rzęsami oczy blondyna nie było możliwe – a przecież wcale nie miał takiej ochoty, nie zastanawiał się więc ani chwili. Chwycił dłoń Rogersa, który natychmiast pomógł mu wstać.

Woda była lodowata i po smażeniu się w promieniach gorącego słońca zanurzenie w niej samej stopy stanowiło wyzwanie, nie mówiąc już o pływaniu, jednak u Bucky'ego, który całe dotychczasowe życie spędził w zimnej otchłani, odczuwanie temperatury wyglądało nieco inaczej niż u Steve'a. 

Brunet wskoczył do morza z marszu, po czym wynurzył głowę i potrząsnął mokrymi włosami niczym szczeniak. 

Steve wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Jak tyś to zrobił? Normalny człowiek doznaje w ten sposób szoku termicznego!

– Tak… Cóż, najwyraźniej daleko mi do "normalnego człowieka" – Bucky podpłynął do skały, na której stał blondyn i oparł się o nią rękami.

Z początku obawiał się, że pływanie przy pomocy nóg nie będzie tak łatwe jak pływanie za pomocą ogona, ale okazało się, iż martwił się zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

– Hmmm… Znaleźliśmy cię w wodzie, bez ubrań, dokumentów… Czyżbyś miał mi coś do powiedzenia, panie Barnes?

Steve przykucnął, dzięki czemu jego twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko twarzy uczepionego skały Bucky'ego… 

Tak, syren chciał mu powiedzieć mnóstwo rzeczy… Z biegiem czasu zaczynał rozumieć, na czym polegał haczyk w zaproponowanym mu przez Lokiego kontrakcie – musiał okłamywać osobę, z miłości do której oddał swój rybi ogon. Nienawidził się za to, że nie mówi Rogersowi prawdy, nie miał jednak żadnego wyjścia...

Tak jak teraz – nie mógł powiedzieć niczego poza słowami, które sprawiły, że uśmiechnął się, kiedy tylko przyszły mu do głowy:

– Weź oddech.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i nim się obejrzał, zimne od lodowatej wody ręce Bucky'ego objęły go za szyję i ściągnęły ze skał do oceanu, w całości go zanurzając.

Plując słoną wodą wynurzył się i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na bruneta.

– Co ja mówiłem o SZOKU TERMICZNYM???

Bucky zachichotał.

– Mówił ci już ktoś, że do twarzy ci z mokrymi włosami?

Przez chwilę Steve wyglądał tak, jakby rozważał w głowie tę wypowiedź, po czym niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął.

– Zabiję cię – oznajmił.

Rzucił się na syrena i wpadł pod wodę razem z nim. 

Było głęboko, żaden z nich nie sięgał dna i nurkując Bucky czuł się tak, jakby znów znalazł się w swoim podmorskim domu – tyle że tym razem wraz ze Steve'm. Sto razy bardziej podobało mu się życie na lądzie niż w morzu, ale przeciwko takiemu rodzajowi powrotu w głębiny nie miałby zupełnie nic… 

Zastanowił się, jakby to było, gdyby to Steve, a nie on, zmienił miejsce zamieszkania.

Bawiąc się w wodzie jak dzieci, stracili poczucie czasu – a prawda była taka, że Steve'owi nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się zatracić się w czymś do tego stopnia. Pływając z Bucky'm zapomniał na chwilę o wszystkich krzywdach, które spotkały go w życiu, a było ich naprawdę sporo… 

Nic dziwnego, że zaczął trenować, skoro jako chudy, kościsty Steve Rogers nie przyciągał uwagi dziewczyn, a jedynie uwagę ulicznych wandali, którzy nieraz pobili go w ciemnych zaułkach miasta do nieprzytomności – teraz, kiedy wyglądał jak posąg, przynajmniej się za nim oglądano. Poza tym po śmierci rodziców to właśnie treningi stanowiły sens jego życia – był wdzięczny losowi za Tony'ego, Pepper, Clinta i Natashę, ale równocześnie wiedział, że gdyby przez cały czas go nie pilnowali, bez wahania zrezygnowałby z tego pustego życia. 

Dziwne, ale teraz, kiedy u jego boku był ten brunet – ktoś, kogo poznał ledwie tydzień wcześniej – wszystko wydawało się mieć zdecydowanie o wiele więcej sensu. Pozwolił mu u siebie zamieszkać, bo zobaczył w nim kogoś, kto tak jak on zdawał się być zagubiony.

O tak… Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni. Oboje mieli swoje prawdziwe domy i tworzące je osoby, a mimo to oboje szukali w życiu czegoś więcej… 

– Jak to możliwe, że potrafisz wytrzymać pod wodą tak długo? – Steve odgarnął z czoła mokre kosmyki. – Masz skrzela?

"Jeśli on nie przestanie zadawać takich pytań, to się w końcu wygadam", przemknęło Bucky'emu przez głowę.

– Ćwiczenie czyni mistrza – uśmiechnął się, ukazując rząd równiutkich zębów.

Rogers wyciągnął szyję, by dostrzec coś ponad tworzącymi brzeg wyspy skałami. Nigdzie, jak okiem sięgnąć, nie widać było skały, z której wskoczyli wcześniej do wody.

– Trochę nas zniosło, co? – Bucky również odgarnął włosy, które były tak długie, że ledwo co przez nie widział.

– Mało powiedziane… Hej, widzę latarnię!

No tak, nie dało się jej nie zauważyć – gigantyczna latarnia morska wznosiła się majestatycznie na nabrzeżu niczym strzegąca lądu strażniczka. 

Wdrapując się na skały Bucky usiłował przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek widział, żeby ta latarnia się świeciła, ale nim zdążył to porządnie przemyśleć, odezwał się Steve:

– Jest nieczynna, zamknięto ją trzy lata temu po tym, jak znaleziono latarnika martwego w jego łóżku.

– Co się stało?

– Nie wiadomo. Słyszałem, że udusił się w czasie snu i to jest według mnie najbardziej prawdopodobna wersja…

– A jakie są inne?

Steve obejrzał prowadzące do wnętrza latarni drzwi.

– No… Gość skarżył się na hałas, podobno nocami słychać było w latarni jakieś dziwne dźwięki… Niektórzy twierdzą, że budynek mógł być nawiedzony.

Nacisnął na klamkę, spodziewając się napotkać na opór ze strony drzwi, ale te od razu stanęły otworem… Spojrzał z chytrym uśmieszkiem na Bucky'ego.

– Pozwiedzamy?

***

Bucky był pod wrażeniem – nie tyle samej latarni, co faktu, że wciąż jeszcze stała. Prowadzące w górę schody były tak spróchniałe, że przerażała już sama myśl o wejściu na nie, a ściany trzeszczały, ilekroć większa fala rozbijała się o nabrzeże. Kuchenne meble pokrywały pajęczyny, a nad jednym z blatów, na ścianie naprzeciwko okna, widoczne były prostokątne ślady, pozostałe pewnie po przyczepionych do niej fotografii.

– Coś tu bardzo długo wisiało… – mruknął Bucky, przyglądając się ścianie. – Farba wyblakła od słońca wpadającego przez okno tylko wokół tych śladów…

– Może zdjęcia rodziny, dzieci, wnuków…? Mieszkał tu sam, nic dziwnego, że tęsknił…

Deska, na którą nadepnął Steve, podskoczyła… On i Bucky spojrzeli po sobie.

– Wszystkie są luźne, ale ta jakoś bardziej od innych… – blondyn uklęknął na podłodze, a kiedy spróbował poruszyć deskę, przesunęła się bez żadnego oporu, odsłaniając ukryty pod sobą schowek.

– Co tam masz? – Bucky uklęknął obok Steve'a, który sięgał już do skrytki.

Okazało się, że ukrytą w niej rzeczą było małe, czarne pudełko, na którego boku ktoś napisał markerem trzy litery – J. B. B.

– Kto to jest J. B. B.? – spytał Bucky, ze zgrozą uświadamiając sobie, że mógłby to być skrót od James Buchanan Barnes.

– Nie wiem, pewnie nasz latarnik… Na nazwisko miał Brinkley, oczywiście o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Jak na ironię, pudełeczko stanowiło w przypadku chęci zajrzenia do środka o wiele większe wyzwanie niż drzwi do latarni czy poluzowana deska w podłodze. Steve'owi udało się podnieść wieko dopiero przy pomocy kuchennego noża.

W pudełku znajdowały się najróżniejsze związane z oceanem rzeczy – głównie małe muszelki, fragmenty koralowca…

– O mój Boże, czy to jest martwa skrzydlica??? – Rogers chwycił się za głowę na widok pięknie ubarwionej, a jednak uzbrojonej w śmiercionośne kolce ryby – Stark poluje na nią od miesięcy, muszę mu ją pokazać!

– Chcesz zabrać stąd to pudełko? – Bucky uniósł brew.

Kradzież rzeczy zmarłego z miejsca, w którym odszedł z tego świata jakoś nie wydawała mu się być dobrym pomysłem.

– Tony interesował się kiedyś tymi zwierzętami, chyba próbował wyposażyć jednego z Iron Manów w te kolce jadowe… Pozwolę mu na nią zerknąć i odniosę.

Coś łupnęło, jakby ktoś zeskoczył z krzesła na podłogę.

Bucky i Steve rozejrzeli się, zdezorientowani.

– To pewnie wiatr – stwierdził blondyn, odkładając deskę na swoje miejsce i zabierając pudełko ze sobą. – Wracajmy, jestem już tak cholernie głodny… Jeśli Barton zeżarł wszystkie bułki z rodzynkami, to ma PRZERĄBANE.


	7. GDZIE NIE POWINNO SIĘ ZOSTAWIAĆ MAGICZNEGO MŁOTKA I DLACZEGO KOMUŚ ZALEŻAŁO NA WYWALENIU LODZIARNI W POWIETRZE

dzień 9  
Steve przepadł gdzieś na cały dzień, więc spędziłem czas na oglądaniu ze Starkiem kolców jadowych skrzydlicy – nie żebym potrzebował tego do doedukowania się, przecież kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w oceanie codziennie przed snem wyrzucałem spod łóżka co najmniej trzy takie ryby.

dzień 10  
Parker wytłumaczył mi co to jest Instagram i zapytał, dlaczego zachowuję się tak, jakby dopiero co wykopano mnie ze starożytnego Egiptu – musiał potem przez pół godziny tłumaczyć mi, kim byli starożytni Egipcjanie i nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale ci goście golili głowy na łyso tylko po to, żeby nosić potem badziewne peruki i malowali oczy eyelinerem. A skoro już jesteśmy przy eyelinerze – doprawdy nie wiem, czemu Natasha uparła się, by przetestować na mnie swój nowy zestaw do make-upu. Stwierdziła tylko, że koniecznie musi zobaczyć, jak wygląda jej eyeliner na kimś innym niż ona sama i wybrała mnie, bo mam najładniejsze oczy. Pomalowała je, po czym spięła moje włosy swoją różową spinką, gdyż opadały mi na twarz, a ona nie miała akurat pod ręką niczego innego… Steve oświadczył, że wyglądam jak barbie – to chyba dobrze, bo kiedy ostatnio byłem z Clintem w supermarkecie, widziałem te lalki i były naprawdę śliczne.

dzień 11   
Jest do dupy. To znaczy nie, nie do końca… Plus: Steve zrobił mi śniadanie, ale czy to coś znaczy, skoro zrobił je także dla Pepper, Clinta i Natashy? Cóż, zawsze mógł mnie olać – tak jak Starka – i kazać mi przygotować sobie jedzenie samemu, więc chyba powinienem być zadowolony… Poza tym, było pyszne – małe, okrągłe naleśniki z powidłami śliwkowymi. Tak na marginesie, te owoce chyba zaczynają być powoli moimi ulubionymi. Minus: Po śniadaniu Steve znowu gdzieś zniknął i od rana siedzę w pokoju sam jak palec, czytając książkę od Clinta – "Internet dla idiotów, czyli jak poradzić sobie z techniką, kiedy nie ogarniasz nawet Explorera". Dzięki, Barton. Ty też z niej korzystałeś…?

Ktoś zapukał cicho we framugę otwartych drzwi, przerywając Bucky'emu pisanie.

– Hej.

To był Steve.

– Hej… – Bucky natychmiast odłożył na bok zeszyt, w którym od kilku dni prowadził coś na kształt pamiętnika. – Nie słyszałem, jak nadchodzisz…

– Ja tylko na moment. Wybieramy się całą paczką na lody, jest cudowny wieczór… Pójdziesz z nami, prawda?

– Ehmmm… – Bucky zawahał się, ale nie dlatego, że rozważał propozycję.

Po prostu nie był na nią przygotowany i pytanie Steve'a zaskoczyło go, ten jednak najwidoczniej uznał, że brunet próbuje odmówić.

– Nawet nie próbuj się wymigiwać, to najlepsza lodziarnia w całym mieście, właścicielem jest nasz znajomy… Powinieneś go poznać.

Dostrzegł wiszącą na drzwiach szafy brązową skórzaną kurtkę, której Bucky nie zdążył schować – tę samą, którą okrył chłopaka, kiedy razem z Clintem zabierali go z plaży. Chwycił ją, by następnie rzucić nią w Bucky'ego.

– Załóż. Dobrze w niej wyglądasz.

I wyszedł z pokoju, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Rzuciwszy kurtce smutne spojrzenie Bucky westchnął ciężko… Wiedział doskonale, że Steve mówi mu te wszystkie komplementy tylko i wyłącznie po przyjacielsku i właśnie dlatego sprawiały mu one więcej przykrości niż radości. 

Stanąwszy przed lustrem, zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona. Pachniała Rogersem – słodka woń migdałów zmieszana z silną, wyczuwalnie drogą męską perfumą przyprawiała o zawrót głowy, zupełnie jak jej właściciel… 

***

Tego wieczora lodziarnia dosłownie pękała w szwach – czyżby tutejsze lody rzeczywiście były aż tak dobre?

Wystrój lokalu różnił się od tych wszystkich pizzerii i miejscówek z kebabami, które dane było odwiedzić Bucky'emu w ciągu minionego tygodnia – mnóstwo zdobionych złotymi symbolami kolumn, posadzka lśniąca niczym lustro… 

Clint i Natasha natychmiast zdecydowali, że wezmą na spółkę gigantycznych rozmiarów lody bananowe, Stark ślęczał nad kartą nie mogąc wybrać między latte a cappuccino, Pepper zaś oznajmiła, że ze względu na dietę zamówi jedynie zielony koktajl.

– O, uwaga! – przechodzący obok ich stolika wielki jak stodoła facet w ostatniej chwili uniósł do góry trzymaną przez siebie tacę z lodami – mało brakowało, a Bucky rąbnąłby w nią głową.

– Niezły refleks – syren uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Lata praktyki. Jak się codziennie manewruje z pełnymi tacami między ganiającymi po lokalu gagatkami… – mężczyzna odgarnął z twarzy długie blond włosy, po czym wyciągnął do Bucky'ego rękę. – Thor, właściciel.

– Miło poznać.

– Przyszedłeś ze Steve'm? Adoptował cię?

– Cóż, można tak powiedzieć.

– Cześć, Thor – Steve musiał najwyraźniej usłyszeć, że się o nim mówi. – Kto ci pozwolił flirtować z Bucky'm?

– Ej, dopiero co się poznaliśmy, nie zdążyłem nawet zacząć flirtować…!

– THOR! – z zaplecza wychyliła się śliczna dziewczyna w upapranym od czekoladowego sosu fartuchu. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie możesz zostawiać Mjölnira na desce klozetowej? Ten mały, co zawsze zjada samą polewę, znowu przez ciebie płacze!

– Rany boskie, czy on przychodzi tu tylko po to, żeby iść do kibla? Masz, dostarcz do stolika piątego i przypomnij, żebym dał ci za to dziesięć procent rabatu – Thor wręczył tacę jakiemuś przypadkowemu klientowi, po czym ruszył wściekły w stronę łazienki. – Zwariuję tu dzisiaj!

Bucky zachichotał.

– Zawsze jest taki?

– Tak, to bardzo w jego stylu. Dobrze, że ma Jane, ktoś musi za niego myśleć… – Steve otworzył menu na stronie z deserem czekoladowym i niespodziewanie oblizał wargi, na co Bucky odwrócił z westchnieniem wzrok.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, skończy się na tym, że to on pierwszy pocałuje Rogersa.

Zerknął na siedzącego przy stoliku obok chłopca. Kobieta, która zajmowała miejsce obok niego musiała być najpewniej jego matką – zajęta rozmową z koleżanką zdawała się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na to, co porabia jej dziecko.

Chłopiec zeskoczył z krzesła i – jak gdyby nigdy nic – ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Bucky zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, czy powinien uświadomić matkę, że jej syn właśnie sobie poszedł, ale nim zdążył powziąć jakiekolwiek kroki, usłyszał głos Steve'a:

– Muszę na chwilę wyjść… – blondyn wstał od stolika.

– A ty dokąd? – zdziwił się Tony. – Jeszcze nawet nie złożyliśmy zamówień!

– Zamówcie mi ten czekoladowy deser, mam nieodebrane połączenie i muszę oddzwonić.

– Biedny Steve – mruknęła Nat. – Wpadł po uszy.

Thor wrócił z łazienki i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach dosiadł się na chwilę do ich stolika.

– Cóż, zdjąłem Mjölnira z kibla, ale położyłem go na pudle z zapasem papieru toaletowego. Powodzenia, pożeraczu polewy.

– Co to jest Mjölnir? – Bucky uznał, że już najwyższy czas zadać to pytanie.

– Młot. Nikt poza mną nie jest w stanie go podnieść.

– Co, młotka? To ile on waży?

– Mjölnira może podnieść tylko ten, kto jest tego godny – wyjaśnił Stark. – Bajek nie czytasz?

Bajek? O czym on, do cholery, mówił?

Właśnie wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz i z całą pewnością nikt z obecnych w lodziarni nie spodziewał się żadnej z nich – szyba w oknie pękła i coś wpadło przez nią do środka, Steve wskoczył do lokalu, krzycząc na całe gardło: "NA ZIEMIĘ!!!", ludzie – zamiast grzecznie wykonać polecenie – zaczęli wrzeszczeć, Tony zasłonił Pepper, Clint i Natasha rzucili się pod stół, a Thor pchnął na podłogę Bucky'ego… 

A potem dało się słyszeć huk i budynek zawalił się na głowy gości, grzebiąc ich pod gruzami.

***

Bucky pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że czyjeś silne ręce wyciągnęły go spod resztek sufitu – zapamiętał też, że te same ręce podniosły go do góry, jak gdyby nic nie ważył i wyciągnęły na zewnątrz, sądząc po tym, iż w końcu poczuł na twarzy chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.

Obudził się na asfalcie, przykryty kocem. Nie rozumiejąc, co się właściwie stało, natychmiast spróbował wstać.

– O nie, na to ci na pewno nie pozwolę – usłyszał głos Steve'a i czyjaś dłoń popchnęła go z powrotem na asfalt. – Leż.

Zamrugał, usiłując coś zobaczyć.

Twarz pochylającego się nad nim Steve'a była cała we krwi.

– Co się stało…? – jęknął przerażony. – Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś przyłożył ci maczetą.

Steve przejechał wierzchem dłoni po zakrwawionej wardze.

– To była bomba. Widziałem zamachowca, wrzucił ją przez okno…

– Co to za jeden?

– Nie wiem, miał bluzę z kapturem, twarz była zasłonięta… Ale był bardzo szybki, uciekł, nim zdążyłem mrugnąć…

– Kto mnie wyniósł?

– Thor.

– A pozostali? Tony, Natasha…?

– Nic im nie jest, ale chyba mamy parę ofiar wśród gości… – Steve przygryzł z bólem wargę.

– Bucky, obudziłeś się! – Natasha i Pepper rzuciły się na leżącego na drodze bruneta. – Tak się bałyśmy…! Nic ci nie jest?

– Ej, no przecież go zaraz zgnieciecie! – Steve jęknął, próbując odsunąć Natashę na bok.

– No, panie Barnes, mało brakowało, co? – to był Stark.

On także wyglądał jak siódme nieszczęście, ale przynajmniej był cały.

– Clint pomaga Thorowi przeszukiwać gruzy, ale to już chyba wszyscy… Znaleźli Jane, nic jej nie jest, ale nie każdy miał tyle szczęścia…

Steve spojrzał na niego.

– Ile ofiar? – zadał to pytanie takim tonem, jakby nie miał najmniejszej ochoty usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

– Dziewięć – Tony spuścił głowę.

– Boże, jak to się mogło stać? Byliśmy tam, powinniśmy byli temu zapobiec…!

– Steve, ile razy będziemy musieli ci to jeszcze powtórzyć, żeby wreszcie to do ciebie dotarło, co? – Natasha postanowiła zabrać głos. – Nie wszystkiemu jesteś w stanie zaradzić, nie ocalisz całego świata…!

– Zaraz, chwila, o czym ona mówi? – Bucky spojrzał pytająco na blondyna. – O czym wy wszyscy bez przerwy mówicie, co? Chyba mam prawo wiedzieć!

Steve westchnął.

Spojrzał ponownie na Starka, jakby oczekiwał zgody i przemówił dopiero, kiedy ten kiwnął głową.

– Nie jesteśmy zwyczajni, Buck. Każdy z nas posiada swego rodzaju umiejętności, niepowtarzalne zdolności, które mają za zadanie służyć innym… Avengers, obrońcy ludzkości… Hej, kto w ogóle wymyślił tą nazwę, co?

– Obrońcy ludzkości? – Bucky uniósł brew. – I co, skaczecie po budynkach odziani w pelerynę?

Parsknęli śmiechem.

– Tylko Thor. Iron Manowi peleryna nie pasuje.

– Taaa, a myślałeś, że po co mi te skafandry, Barnes? – mruknął Tony. – Albo że do czego niby Bartonowi potrzebny jest łuk, a Rogersowi tarcza?

– Tarcza?

– Kiedyś ci pokażę – Steve mrugnął do Bucky'ego porozumiewawczo.

W zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Thor i oczy syrena dosłownie wyszły z orbit – blondwłosy facet miał na sobie coś w rodzaju lśniącej, srebrnej zbroi, a z ramion zwisała mu długa, czerwona peleryna.

– Złe wieści – oznajmił, obracając w dłoni młot (czyżby to był ten Mjölnir? rany, strach pomyśleć, co można by komuś czymś takim zrobić). – Dziewięć ofiar śmiertelnych, ale brakuje nam jeszcze pięciorga dzieci, rodzice ich szukają… Nie znaleźliśmy ciał, dzieciaki musiały się gdzieś zgubić…

– Chwila… – Bucky uniósł się na łokciach. – Tuż przed wyjściem Steve'a widziałem, jak jedno z dzieci opuściło lokal. Matka została przy stoliku, a ono wyszło.

– Co? Jak to wyszło?

– Normalnie, poszło sobie.

– Piątka zaginionych dzieci i znów nikt niczego nie zauważył… – Natasha zamyśliła się. – Myślicie o tym samym, co ja?

– Nasz porywacz? – podchwycił Tony. – Przecież Barnes twierdzi, że dziecko wyszło samo, nikt go nie uprowadził…

– Ale może był ktoś, kto kazał mu wyjść.

– A może porywacz i zamachowiec to jedna i ta sama osoba? – odezwał się Steve.

– Słuchajcie, coś jest mocno nie tak, ta sprawa śmierdzi i to z kilometra – Stark przeciągnął dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy. – Co nie znaczy oczywiście, że mam zamiar teraz się nad nią zastanawiać… Jedynym, na co mam w tej chwili ochotę, jest gorąca kąpiel i szklanka whisky.

– Dotrzesz jakoś do domu? – Rogers spojrzał na Bucky'ego z taką czułością, że syren musiał się mocno postarać, by sklecić w głowie sensowną odpowiedź.

– Jakoś dam radę. W zasadzie nic mi nie jest…

Ledwie to powiedział, jęknął z bólu, bo mocno zabolało go coś w okolicy żeber.

– Widzę.

Ani się nie obejrzał, a już znajdował się w ramionach Steve'a. Nie sądził, że blondyn byłby w stanie go podnieść – jasne, był napakowany, ale żeby miał aż tyle siły? 

Kompletnie wyczerpany, Bucky nie znalazł w sobie na tyle energii, by domagać się postawienia na ziemi – zresztą, po co miałby rezygnować z przytulania się do pachnącego słodkimi migdałami i męską perfumą torsu Steve'a Rogersa?


	8. POCAŁUJ MNIE

– Natasha i Clint przeszli specjalne szkolenia, każde z nich jest w stanie w pojedynkę wyeliminować małą armię… Jestem pewien, że dokonaliby tego i gołymi rękami, ale lubią sobie postrzelać – Barton ma swój łuk, Nat preferuje broń palną.

Bucky leżał na podłodze biblioteki, z niedowierzaniem wsłuchując się w słowa Steve'a. Właśnie się dowiedział, że od ponad tygodnia mieszkał pod jednym dachem z dwójką światowej sławy zabójców, nie mając o tym zielonego pojęcia.

Steve przewertował książkę tak grubą, że gdyby spadła komuś na głowę, zabiłaby go na miejscu.

– Thor to bóg z mitologii nordyckiej, władca piorunów – wskazał na rysunek przedstawiający blondwłosego, umięśnionego faceta z młotem w dłoni, bardzo przypominającego właściciela lodziarni. – Gdyby nie zakochał się w Jane, byłby królem Asgardu… To dla niej postanowił zostać na Ziemi.

Bucky przygryzł wargę, uświadamiając sobie z bólem, iż Steve nie wie, że on zrobił dla niego dokładnie to samo – porzucił miejsce, z którego pochodził, by teraz móc być tu z nim. Po śmierci ojca, władcy królestwa syren, to on zostałby królem – nie miał rodzeństwa, był jedynym następcą tronu… A jednak zrezygnował z tego, wybrał życie na Ziemi… 

– Hej, słuchasz mnie?

Potrząsnął głową, gwałtownie wracając do rzeczywistości.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się… Co mówiłeś?

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że Steve trzyma w rękach wspaniałą tarczę – pomalowana była trzema kolorami, czerwonym, białym i niebieskim, w samym środku umieszczono zaś srebrną gwiazdę.

– Wow… – Bucky chwycił tarczę. – Nie chciałbym oberwać czymś takim.

Była bardzo ciężka i nie musiał nawet wyobrażać sobie, jak ogromne szkody mógł wyrządzić cios nią.

– Zrobił ją ojciec Starka, Howard – Steve posłał tarczy takie spojrzenie, jakby była jego dzieckiem. – Nigdy nie miałem przyjemności go poznać, ale wiem, że pracował też nad serum, które wzmacnia u ludzi siłę i szybkość. Próbowałem namówić Tony'ego, żeby mi je podał, ale nie chciał się zgodzić, więc uparłem się, żeby dał mi chociaż tę tarczę…

– Czekaj, chwila… Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to, jak wyglądasz, to tylko i wyłącznie zasługa treningów?

– No… Tak.

– Nie wierzę ci.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami.

– Och, no dobra, trochę sobie wstrzyknąłem… Ale tylko trochę i wcale nie po to, żeby dobrze wyglądać, czy coś… Wiesz, w dzieciństwie mnóstwo czytałem na temat bohaterów II wojny światowej. Odwalili kawał dobrej roboty… Gdyby nie pokonali nazistów, świat, jaki dziś znamy, nie istniałby. Jesteśmy tu, gdzie jesteśmy dzisiaj tylko dzięki nim.

– Chciałeś być taki, jak oni?

– Tak. Nie jestem bogiem, nie mam też latającego skafandra… Ale robię, co mogę, żeby ludzie byli bezpieczni.

Uśmiechnął się do Bucky'ego i było w tym uśmiechu coś na kształt przeprosin – jakby miał nadzieję, że nim syren zacznie go osądzać, zrozumie, co kierowało nim, kiedy bez pozwolenia Tony'ego poczęstował się cudownym serum.

A Bucky… Cóż, odwzajemnił uśmiech. Cholera, a myślał, że już nic, co dotyczy tego blondyna, nie będzie w stanie go zaskoczyć… 

– Clint podejrzewał, że coś wziąłeś – powiedział, przypomniawszy sobie jedną z tych rozmów z Bartonem, które odbył jeszcze wtedy, gdy zamiast nóg miał ogon. – Stwierdził, że nikt nie może wyglądać tak, jak ty, tylko dzięki znęcaniu się nad workiem treningowym.

Steve parsknął śmiechem.

– Zazdrośnik. Do rzucania tarczą potrzeba więcej siły niż do utrzymania łuku, to chyba oczywiste.

Zerknął na otaczające ich półki z książkami.

– Moja kolekcja dotycząca II wojny – wskazał na najbardziej wypchany z regałów. – Robi wrażenie, co?

– Zebrałeś wszystko, co napisano na ten temat?

– O ile Jarvis nie pominął czegoś przy tworzeniu listy.

Roześmiali się oboje i Bucky westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy mogłoby być jeszcze cudowniej… Siedzieli w tej bibliotece od samego rana i wyglądało na to, że Steve'owi naprawdę podoba się taki sposób spędzania czasu… 

***

dzień 14  
Jest sobota i Parker dzwonił do Starka siedem razy, żeby upewnić się, czy na pewno nie planujemy na jutro wyjścia na plażę. Jarvis twierdzi, że będzie padać, więc nie, nie planujemy. A propo Parkera, dowiedziałem się wreszcie, o co chodzi z tym jego wynalazkiem – chłopak ma nadzieję, że jeśli wymyśli coś ekstra, zostanie przyjęty do Avengersów. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu uparł się na tę pajęczą sieć – w dodatku planuje zrobić sobie kostium i nazwać się Spiderboy'em (albo coś w tym rodzaju, nie pamiętam dokładnie). Czemu akurat pająki? Są paskudne i gdybym miał podać jakikolwiek minus życia na lądzie, wspomniałbym właśnie o nich.   
A tak w ogóle to miałem dziś dobry dzień. Przeczytałem jedną z książek Steve'a i była naprawdę świetna, więc spędziliśmy cały ranek rozmawiając na jej temat przy kawie i cudownym cieście z galaretką, zrobionym przez Clinta i Natashę (właściwie to tylko przez Natashę, rola Clinta ograniczyła się do podjadania składników, w tym proszku do pieczenia). Steve powiedział mi, że nie spotkał do tej pory nikogo, kogo tak jak jego interesowałaby II wojna i że nie mam pojęcia, jak się cieszy, że on i Barton znaleźli mnie wtedy na plaży. Po obiedzie pokazał mi kilka sposobów rzucania tarczą i koniecznie chciał, żebym spróbował, na co Stark zrobił wielkie oczy, bo, jak powiedział, do tej pory Steve nie pozwalał nikomu dotykać swoich rzeczy.  
Będę musiał poszukać jutro Sama, nie widziałem go od kilku dni… Może przyjdzie mu do głowy, by wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Szkoda, że go tu ze mną nie ma, bardzo mi go brakuje… 

Bucky odłożył długopis i spojrzał na rozświetlony blaskiem księżyca ocean. Było już późno, ale on siedział na parapecie, rozkoszując się chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem i pisząc… 

Tak, zdecydowanie zaniedbał ostatnio Sama, ale w końcu działo się tyle, że nawet nie pomyślał o udaniu się na brzeg – miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie będzie miał mu tego za złe. 

***

Mrok. Ciemny pałac pełen próbujących pochwycić go dusz… 

Obudził się z krzykiem, dysząc ciężko, jakby dopiero co skończył biegać. Nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie zasnął – pamiętał jedynie, że przeniósł się z parapetu na łóżko i chwilę potem film mu się urwał… 

– Wszystko gra?

Podskoczył i spojrzał zdumiony w stronę drzwi. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nie jest sam… 

Steve opierał się o framugę, patrząc na niego z troską.

– Coś cię boli? Wiesz, czasem obrażenia dają o sobie znać z opóźnieniem, może to skutki tego wypadku w lodziarni…

– Nic mi nie jest, miałem po prostu koszmar…

– Jak co noc?

Widząc, że Bucky nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, Steve westchnął głęboko.

– Słyszę, jak krzyczysz. Każdej nocy.

No masz. Cudownie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak to słychać.

Blondyn zrobił krok do przodu, ale przystanął, zawahawszy się.

– Mogę wejść, prawda?

– Jasne, że tak – Bucky przesunął się, robiąc na łóżku miejsce, żeby Steve mógł usiąść.

Rogers opadł na pościel i niespodziewanie położył swoją dłoń na dłoni syrena.

Hmmm… Kiedy zabierał go z plaży do domu, objął go ramieniem. Rzucił się na niego, kiedy pływali razem w oceanie. Wziął go na ręce, kiedy wracali do rezydencji po wybuchu bomby w należącej do Thora lodziarni… Można by powiedzieć, że dotykali się często, a jednak dopiero ten dotyk Bucky poczuł tak naprawdę…

– Chcesz o tym pogadać? – Steve uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

Ale co niby Bucky miałby mu opowiedzieć? Nie mógł wspomnieć o Lokim, nie mógł zdradzić, że boi się o swoją przyszłość, bo być może czeka go wieczna niewola w towarzystwie setek innych uwięzionych dusz… 

– Chciałbym, Steve… – szepnął smutno. – Chciałbym i to bardzo, ale nie mogę. Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć ci, dlaczego nie mogę… Przysięgam, że kiedyś wyjaśnię ci to wszystko… Kiedyś, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Dostrzegł na twarzy Rogersa zdezorientowanie i wiedział, że blondyn zastanawia się, o co mu, do cholery, chodzi… Obawiał się, iż Steve powie, że skoro on podzielił się z nim swoimi tajemnicami, Bucky powinien zrobić to samo, ale on tylko znów się uśmiechnął i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

– Rozumiem. Pamiętaj tylko, że zawsze możesz do mnie ze wszystkim przyjść, okej? Gdybyś chciał, żebym cię wysłuchał albo pocieszył… Możesz prosić mnie absolutnie o wszystko.

Bucky podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotkały się ze sobą… 

– Pocałuj mnie.

– Co? – Steve zrobił taką minę, że Bucky, mimo iż był straszliwie rozżalony, omal nie parsknął śmiechem.

Tak, zastanawiał się nad tym od samego początku… Zastanawiał się, czy nie może po prostu poprosić Steve'a, żeby go pocałował – ostatnio spędzali ze sobą tak wiele czasu… Pamiętał, co powiedział mu Loki i miał złe przeczucie, że to nie zadziała, a jednak, mimo wszystko, postanowił spróbować… 

– Pocałuj mnie, Steve – powtórzył, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę i dodał: – Proszę…

Rogers zamrugał.

– Czemu?

– Bo powiedziałeś, że mogę cię prosić o wszystko.

– Nie sądziłem, że tak to zrozumiesz!

Zapadła niezręczna cisza i Bucky zaczynał powoli żałować swojej prośby, kiedy Steve nieoczekiwanie westchnął z rezygnacją i oznajmił:

– No dobra.

– Co? – tym razem to Bucky znieruchomiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – Poważnie?

– Tak. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd taka prośba, ale skoro chcesz, żebym cię pocałował, to cię pocałuję.

Pochylił się w stronę syrena, który zamarł, zapominając o tym, że dla dobra swojego organizmu powinien oddychać.

Twarz Steve'a zawisła dosłownie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Bucky'ego i serce bruneta przyspieszyło, zalewając ciało falą nienaturalnego gorąca.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy Stark nie zamontował w pomieszczeniach kamer... – szepnął cicho Steve.

– I…? Co w związku z tym?

Rogers wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, właściwie to nic.

Przycisnął wargi do warg Bucky'ego, a słodki pocałunek, jakim go obdarzył, przyprawił syrena o najsilniejsze dreszcze, jakich kiedykolwiek dane mu było doświadczyć. Cholera, ich języki nawet się jeszcze nie dotknęły, a on już czuł się tak, jakby połknął ekstazę… Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby poprosił Steve'a o zrobienie czegoś więcej niż całowanie się.

Rogers odsunął się nieco, sądząc zapewne, że jedno cmoknięcie wystarczy, ale Bucky – zapomniawszy kompletnie gdzie jest i dlaczego ten pocałunek wygląda tak a nie inaczej – objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie ponownie, by następnie przyssać się do jego ust niczym jakaś głodna pijawka.

Opadł na łóżko, ciągnąc Steve'a za sobą i po chwili leżeli już na pościeli, całując się o wiele namiętniej niż jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej. Blondyn nie zaprotestował, kiedy Bucky przygryzł delikatnie jego dolną wargę, nie przerwał też pocałunku, nawet kiedy poczuł, że język bruneta wślizguje się w jego usta…

Dziwne, ale jakoś niespecjalnie miał ochotę przestawać.

Opamiętał się dopiero wtedy, gdy palce Bucky'ego wsunęły się pod jego podkoszulek.

Chwycił jego ręce, dając mu do zrozumienia, że powinni skończyć… Zsunął się z łóżka i przeczesał zmierzwione przez syrena blond włosy, ani razu nie spojrzawszy mu przy tym w oczy.

– Idę do siebie – oznajmił, ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Do jutra.

Przekroczył próg, ale tylko jedną nogą, jakby coś go zatrzymało.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien coś jeszcze powiedzieć i w końcu mruknął tylko:

– Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu przynajmniej nie przyśni ci się już dzisiaj żaden koszmar.

I wyszedł, zostawiając Bucky'ego samego w tej ciemnej sypialni, wypełnionej dochodzącym znad oceanu dźwiękiem szumu fal… 

Bucky wiedział, dlaczego pocałunek nie zadziałał… Był cudowny, to prawda, ale nie zadziałał – Steve pocałował go, bo Bucky go o to poprosił. Nie dlatego, że sam tego chciał – zrobił to na prośbę syrena, a Loki powiedział wyraźnie, że nie o taki pocałunek mu chodzi… 

To miał być pocałunek z miłości, a ten pocałunek z miłością nie miał nic wspólnego… 

Steve go nie kochał.

***

Po błękitnym niebie, które ledwie tydzień wcześniej rozpościerało się nad wybrzeżem, nie został nawet najmniejszy ślad – wielkie, ciemne chmury przysłoniły słońce, czyniąc niedzielę dniem wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym i jakże idealnie oddającym stan duszy Bucky'ego… 

Cholera, a jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem był taki szczęśliwy!

Jakieś dwie godziny po obiedzie przestało padać, postanowił więc, tak jak planował, wybrać się na plażę, by wypatrywać Sama.

Było zimno, otulił się więc popielatym płaszczem, który znalazł w szafie i usiadł na tworzących brzeg skałach, by w zamyśleniu rzucać do wody wypolerowanymi przez fale kamieniami.

Kiedy zszedł rano na śniadanie Steve wydawał się w ogóle nie pamiętać o tym, co zaszło między nimi w nocy – uśmiechnął się do niego jak zwykle, nalał kawy, zapytał, czy woli naleśniki z sosem toffi czy czekoladowym i oznajmił, że kazał Iron Steve'owi 2 zanieść do jego sypialni dotyczącą bitwy o Anglię książkę, którą Bucky koniecznie powinien przeczytać.

Udawał? A może nie, może prawda była po prostu taka, iż to, że całowali się w nocy niczym najprawdziwsza para, nie miało dla niego kompletnie żadnego znaczenia…?

Z rozpaczy cisnął kamień w fale oceanu o wiele mocniej niż początkowo zamierzał.

– Hej, stary, może byś tak uważał, co? Chcesz mnie zabić?

– Sam! – na widok przyjaciela Bucky natychmiast nieco się rozpromienił. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

– Serio? W takim razie na pewno coś musiało się stać.

Bucky przewrócił oczami.

– Czasem wydaje mi się, że znasz mnie lepiej niż ja siebie.

– Zatem czasem masz rację. A tak poważnie, nie siedziałbyś tu sam jak palec, ciskając do morza kamieniami, gdyby wszystko było okej, więc mów, co się stało? Nadal cię nie pocałował, co?

– Nie, chodzi właśnie o to, że pocałował.

Sam wytrzeszczył oczy.

– CO?! Jak to, czyli… To już? Już po wszystkim, tak…? Zostaniesz człowiekiem…?

– Sam… – Bucky przerwał tę kaskadę pytań. – Steve pocałował mnie, ponieważ poprosiłem go, żeby to zrobił.

– Ach… Rozumiem. Chcesz powiedzieć, że… To nie było to, tak? To nie był pocałunek z miłości?

Teraz, kiedy Bucky to usłyszał, po raz pierwszy wypowiedziane na głos, nie był już w stanie powstrzymać łez – rozpacz, która przepełniała w tej chwili jego serce, była od niego silniejsza. 

– Ej, Buck… – Sam wdrapał się na skałę, by móc objąć przyjaciela. – Daj spokój, nie rozklejaj się… Poprosiłeś go, a on spełnił tę prośbę, to już coś znaczy… Mógł kazać ci spadać.

– Wiem, ale… Sam, czas płynie. Zostały dwa tygodnie.

Tak, Sam doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział, jak niewiele czasu zostało jego przyjacielowi – co wieczór myślał o tym, że oto upłynęła kolejna doba dzieląca Bucky'ego od trafienia do mrocznego pałacu Lokiego. Nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział, ale nie widział innej opcji – nie wierzył, że ta historia ma szansę skończyć się szczęśliwie. 

Znał Bucky'ego od dziecka i nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobi, jeśli go straci… 

– Buck… – szepnął, przytulając bruneta jeszcze mocniej. – Ten twój Steve to idiota. Czy on nie ma oczu…?

Bucky od razu przestał się nad sobą użalać.

– Ekhem, Sam… Czyżbyś chciał mi coś powiedzieć? – na jego usta w jednej chwili wstąpił złośliwy uśmieszek i na ten widok Sam natychmiast go od siebie odepchnął.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! – warknął. – Po prostu… Gdyby podobali mi się faceci… brałbym cię bez zastanowienia. Ale nie podobają, więc i tak nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, słyszysz? NIE PODOBASZ MI SIĘ!

Zabrzmiało to tak dziecinnie, że Bucky zaniósł się śmiechem, omal nie wpadając przy tym do wody. 

Cóż, musiał przyznać, że jeśli chodziło o poprawianie humoru, to jego przyjaciel był w tym absolutnym mistrzem.


	9. SPAŁEM ZE STEVE'M

Dzwonek do drzwi oznajmił przybycie gościa z pizzą – Parker natychmiast poderwał się z biurka, na którym siedział, by móc pójść ją odebrać.

– Mogę zostawić napiwek? – zapytał Tony'ego, który wręczył mu gruby banknot.

– Możesz, ale ma on trafić do dostawcy, nie do twojej kieszeni. I co ja mówiłem o łażeniu po suficie?!

Chłopak zeskoczył na podłogę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju z zawiedzioną miną, niepocieszony faktem, iż będzie musiał dotrzeć do drzwi jak zwyczajny człowiek.

– Sorry, Steve, mówiłeś coś? – Stark zwrócił się do Steve'a, któremu pojawienie się pizzy przerwało dość ważną wypowiedź.

On i cała paczka przyjaciół spędzali wtorkowe popołudnie w laboratorium Tony'ego, rozpracowując sprawę zamachu w lodziarni Thora.

– W archiwach biblioteki miejskiej można znaleźć stare gazety, udało mi się natknąć tam na to – Rogers wskazał na trzymany przez siebie artykuł. – Te ostatnie uprowadzenia dzieci nie są jedynymi w historii miasta… Pierwsze miało miejsce trzy lata temu, z placu zabaw zniknęło wtedy czterech chłopców i trzy dziewczynki. Jakiś czas później ktoś porwał dwójkę dzieci ze sklepu spożywczego, były z mamą na zakupach… Spuściła je z oczu tylko na chwilę, żeby zdjąć coś z półki, a kiedy się odwróciła, już ich nie było. Napisali też o wycieczce szkolnej, w czasie której zaginęła cała jedenastka uczestników...

– Którekolwiek z nich znaleziono?

– Nie i to jest właśnie to, co łączy te sprawy. Za każdym razem wygląda to identycznie: giną dzieci, większa bądź mniejsza liczba, nikt niczego nie zauważa i nikt ich nie odnajduje… Przepadają bezpowrotnie.

– Panie Stark, misja wykonana! – Peter wpadł do pomieszczenia ze stertą pachnących pizzą pudełek. – Całkiem miły gość, ten dostawca, dałem mu cały banknot!

– Czyś ty zwariował, Parker?! Miałeś jedynie zaokrąglić do całej dziesiątki i przynieść mi resztę…! I przestań oblepiać wszystko tym swoim mazidłem!

Parker, który zdążył już uczepić się sufitu na wynalezionej przez siebie pajęczynie, posłusznie opadł z powrotem na podłogę.

– Panie Stark, zawaliłem, przepraszam…

– Zawaliłeś, to prawda. Kto mi zwróci moje pieniądze?

– Mogę nie jeść pizzy, przepraszam…

– Przestań ciągle przepraszać!

– Czyli mogę zjeść pizzę…?

Nie pytając nikogo o zdanie, Barton zabrał się za jedzenie.

– No a co z zamachem? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. – Uprowadzenia miały już miejsce wcześniej, ale czy wydarzyło się kiedyś coś takiego jak to, co spotkało nas ostatnio w lodziarni?

– Chcecie znać moją teorię? – Stark klepnął w rękę Parkera, który sięgał po kawałek pizzy serowej i sam poczęstował się jako pierwszy. – Zamach miał na celu wyeliminowanie nas. Nigdy wcześniej nie było nas na miejscu uprowadzenia, tym razem byliśmy… Może dlatego sprawca chciał się nas pozbyć?

– Skąd miałby wiedzieć, że zainteresujemy się sprawą?

– Barnes widział wychodzące z lodziarni dziecko… Rany boskie, Parker!

Nadal bawiąc się swoją lepką siecią, Peter trafił w końcu w stojącą na biurku puszkę z Coca-Colą i – próbując odczepić od niej pajęczynę – przewrócił napój, zalewając wszystko, co znajdowało się na blacie.

– Panie Stark…

– Ani słowa! Jak powiesz "przepraszam", to cię wyrzucę!

– Hej, skąd masz moją książkę? – Steve podniósł gruby, zmoczony przez słodki napój tom. – Pytałeś, czy możesz pożyczyć?

– Potrzebowałem czegoś, żeby podłożyć pod mikroskop, okej?

Steve wytarł lepiącą się od Coli okładkę.

– Legendy niemieckie… Szukałem tego.

Otworzył książkę na przypadkowej stronie i… zamarł.

– Steve? – Natasha uniosła brew. – Coś się stało?

Przez chwilę Rogers stał jak wryty i tylko jego oczy przesuwały się po tekście z prędkością błyskawicy… 

– Szczurołap z Hameln, to jest to! – oznajmił, odwróciwszy książkę tak, by pozostali mogli zobaczyć zamieszczoną w niej ilustrację: przedstawiała grającego na flecie mężczyznę, wokół którego kłębiły się szczury.

– Że kto? – odezwał się Barton i Bucky z ulgą stwierdził, że nie tylko on nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi Steve'owi.

– Szczurołap z Hameln – powtórzył blondyn. – To taka legenda… Ej, poważnie, nic nie czytacie?

Pepper westchnęła.

– Babcia mi kiedyś o tym opowiadała… – powiedziała. – Plaga szczurów nawiedza miasto, zjawia się szczurołap, który obiecuje pozbyć się ich w zamian za sowitą zapłatę… Hipnotyzuje szczury za pomocą fletu, gryzonie wchodzą za nim do rzeki, w której się topią… Uwolnieni od problemu mieszkańcy Hameln odmawiają jednak wydania zapłaty i wtedy szczurołap postanawia się zemścić. Zjawia się jakiś czas później i gra ponownie, tym razem jego muzyka hipnotyzuje jednak nie szczury, a…

Urwała, uświadomiwszy sobie ze zgrozą, co zamierza powiedzieć.

– …dzieci – dokończył za nią Steve. – Grajek wyprowadził z miasta dzieci.

– Uważasz, że porywacz uprowadza ofiary, hipnotyzując je za pomocą muzyki? – zdziwił się Barton. – To nie ma sensu, ktoś by to usłyszał…

– Niekoniecznie – Stark postanowił się wtrącić. – Istnieją dźwięki o częstotliwości zbyt dużej do wychwycenia przez osoby dorosłe, ale słyszalne dla dzieci. Innymi słowy, porywacz mógł użyć dźwięków, które słyszą dzieci, a dorośli nie.

– Dzieci idą tropem dźwięku i padają ofiarą porwania… – Natasha kiwnęła głową. – Tylko po co mu one, po co to robi? I dokąd je zaprowadza?

*** 

Znów ten sam mrok, znów ta sama, zimna pustka…

Wybudzony z koszmaru, Bucky podniósł się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Nie udało mu się nawet zarejestrować, czy znowu krzyknął – pewnie tak, ten krzyk był odruchowy… 

Przejechał dłonią po mokrych od potu włosach… Czy naprawdę, do cholery, nie mogło mu się przyśnić coś normalnego? Czy musiał zrywać się tak co noc…?

Na zewnątrz szalała burza. Wiatr targał widocznymi za szybą palmami, ciemne niebo raz po raz przecinały jasne błyskawice… 

Wstał z łóżka, żeby zamknąć okno i zerknąć przy okazji na wzburzony ocean. Czarne, rozbijające się o brzeg fale przypomniały mu o jego śnie.

To była letnia nawałnica i pomimo wichury powietrze było bardzo ciepłe, ale on i tak podciągnął kołdrę aż pod samą brodę. Leżał, słuchając grzmotów i deszczu… Poczuł nagle, że ktoś dotyka jego pleców. 

Zamarł, ale nie odwrócił się.

Ta dłoń była miękka, ciepła… Czuł, jak przenosi się z pleców na jego bok, a później na brzuch… Ciepłe ramię objęło go i po chwili ktoś przytulił się do niego od tyłu. Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby sprawdzić, kto to… 

Powiedział mu to ten charakterystyczny zapach migdałów i męskich perfum.

To był Steve. 

Usłyszał krzyk Bucky'ego i wiedział już, że znów nękają go koszmary… I tak nie mógł zasnąć u siebie, przez tę burzę od godziny przewracał się w łóżku… Postanowił zajrzeć do sypialni bruneta, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko z nim w porządku i wtedy zobaczył go, skulonego, bezbronnego, z kołdrą prawie że naciągniętą na głowę.

Nie wiedział, czemu poczuł potrzebę przytulenia się do niego – może nie chciał, żeby czuł się samotny, a może sam czuł się samotny…?

Wtulił się w jego plecy, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu Bucky poczuje się lepiej… Ten tajemniczy brunet, który przedstawił mu się jako Buchanan Barnes, miał swoje sekrety i Steve był tego świadom – widział też, że są to sekrety, z którymi Bucky nie może sobie poradzić i domyślał się, że to przez nie nawiedzają go koszmary. Tak bardzo chciał mu pomóc, a jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chciał na niego naciskać… 

Uznał, że nadejdzie jeszcze czas na zadawanie pytań.

Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że zasypiali razem, bardzo blisko siebie i że dzięki temu zarówno jeden, jak i drugi, czuł się bezpieczniej.

***

dzień 18  
Przespałem się ze Steve'm. No dobra, nie, właściwie to NIE. Przynajmniej nie w takim sensie, w jakim można by to zrozumieć, po prostu spaliśmy razem, przyszedł w środku nocy i przytulił się do mnie, bez słowa… Przez cały ranek zastanawiałem się, czemu to zrobił – najprawdopodobniej słyszał, że krzyczę i chciał pocieszyć mnie po koszmarze, ale wolał się przytulić niż rozmawiać z obawy, że znów będę chciał go całować… Tak, to jest najbardziej prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie i nie, nie poprosiłbym go o jeszcze jeden pocałunek – Loki wyłuszczył to jasno, on ma mnie pocałować z własnej woli.  
Na śniadanie były resztki pizzy z wczoraj. Tak, wiem, że to bez znaczenia i w ogóle nie rozumiem, po co o tym wspominam…  
W zasadzie to cały dzień spędziliśmy u Thora, pomagając mu w odbudowie lodziarni. Odniosłem wrażenie, iż Jane cieszy się, że ten wybuch bomby miał miejsce – powiedziała mi, że gdyby lodziarnia się nie zawaliła, nigdy nie zdołałaby namówić Thora na remont.

dzień 19  
Przy śniadaniu Steve zajęty był swoim telefonem i nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi, a później wyszedł i jak zwykle musiałem szukać sobie jakiegoś zajęcia. Przeczytałem tę legendę o Szczurołapie z Hameln i masę innych dziwnych historyjek, próbowałem też grać z Bartonem w szachy, ale ciągle wygrywał i nie jestem pewien, czy nie oszukiwał, korzystając z faktu, że nie umiem w to grać. 

dzień 20  
Jane nie zgodziła się na stoliki ze szczerego złota, więc Thor nie zgodził się na fototapetę z zachodem słońca – jak widać, remont naprawdę im służy i dogadują się doskonale.   
Od czasu tej nocnej burzy mamy piękną pogodę, zgodziłem się więc pójść z Pepper na spacer po plaży. Nazbieraliśmy mnóstwo małych muszelek i omal nie powiedziałem na głos, że gdybym mógł skoczyć na chwilę do swojego domu na dnie oceanu, przyniósłbym jej muszle o wiele większe i piękniejsze od tych wyrzucanych przez fale na brzeg – w ostatniej chwili zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.   
Nie widziałem Steve'a aż do wieczora, kiedy to przyszedł na chwilę do mojej sypialni, żeby zapytać, czy mam ochotę obejrzeć z nim film, ponieważ Tony i Pepper wybrali się wreszcie do tego planowanego od dawna teatru, a Clint zaprosił Nat na kebaba. Oglądaliśmy "Piratów z Karaibów 4" i… ludzie naprawdę myślą, że syrena jest w stanie pożreć człowieka?


	10. RĄBNIĘTY NAUKOWCZYNA

– Buck, gdybyś miał ukryć gdzieś uprowadzone dzieci, gdzie byś je ukrył?

– Pewnie gdzieś, gdzie nikogo nie ma, w jakimś opuszczonym budynku?

Steve i Bucky siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików miejskiej biblioteki, przerzucając strony starych gazet. Sami nie wiedzieli do końca, czego szukają… 

– Steve… – mruknął znad przeglądanej przez siebie gazety Bucky. – Wtedy, w tej lodziarni… Wyszedłeś na zewnątrz i zobaczyłeś, jak ktoś wrzuca do lokalu bombę. Czemu wbiegłeś za nią do środka, trzeba było uciekać…

Rogers uśmiechnął się.

– To nie był przemyślany ruch, nie było czasu, żeby myśleć… Rozmawiałem przez telefon, patrzyłem na własne buty… Podniosłem wzrok, zobaczyłem tego gościa i jedynym, co przyszło mi do głowy, była myśl, że wy jesteście w środku… Musiałem zrobić coś, żeby was ratować, nawet jeśli nie mogłem zrobić niczego poza ostrzeżeniem was…

– Mogłeś zginąć.

– Gdyby nie Tony, Pepper, Clint i Natasha, nie żyłbym już od dawna. Wspominali ci, że chciałem się zabić?

– Tak.

Bucky nie bardzo wiedział, co więcej mógłby powiedzieć, zainteresował się więc swoimi dłońmi.

– Oni uratowali moje życie, czemu ja miałbym nie próbować ratować ich?

– Kiedy tam stałeś, przed lodziarnią… Zauważyłeś zamachowca, ale wyprowadzonych przez niego dzieci nie…?

– Jak mówiłem, byłem zajęty rozmową przez telefon, nie rozglądałem się wokół siebie… Hej, spójrz na to…

Jakiś gość potrącił ich stolik, przez co jedna z książek spadła z hukiem na podłogę. Facet uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale nie odezwał ani słowem, więc Steve rzucił za nim niezbyt przyjazne spojrzeniem i przesunął gazetę tak, by Bucky mógł na nią zerknąć. 

– Pamiętasz tego latarnika, o którym ci mówiłem? To o nim. Ha, nawet zapamiętałem dobrze nazwisko! Joe Bernard Brinkley.

– J. B. B.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało starszego mężczyznę z elegancko przystrzyżoną siwą brodą. 

– "Joe Brinkley znaleziony został we własnym łóżku" – Bucky odczytał na głos podpis pod zdjęciem. – "Ubrany w stary, marynarski mundur przyciskał do piersi zdjęcia córki i wnucząt… Sekcja zwłok wykazała śmierć w wyniku zatrzymania oddechu w czasie snu.". Był w mundurze? Czemu? Kto normalny kładzie się spać w mundurze?

Steve zmarszczył czoło.

– Czekaj… Przyciskał do piersi zdjęcia córki i wnucząt?

Bucky natychmiast zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

– Ślady po zdjęciach na ścianie… Skoro zostały ślady, zdjęcia musiały tam wisieć na długo przed śmiercią Joe'go i na pewno nie były zdejmowane… Czemu spał z nimi tamtej nocy?

– Położył się do łóżka w mundurze, ze zdjęciami najdroższych mu osób… On wiedział, że umrze, Buck.

***

Bucky i Steve wpadli do rezydencji Rogersów jak huragan, omal nie zabijając się na świeżo umytej przez jednego z Iron Manów posadzce – Steve poślizgnął się i wpadł na Bucky'ego, przez co rąbnęli oboje na ziemię.

– Wybacz, stary, nie chcieliśmy nadeptać! – śmiejąc się, blondyn podniósł się na nogi i chwycił rękę syrena, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

Iron Man groźnym gestem założył ręce na piersiach, ale i tak nie mógł zrobić nic poza wzięciem mopa i przemyciem podłogi jeszcze raz.

– Chodź! – trzymając dłoń Bucky'ego, Steve pociągnął go za sobą w stronę schodów. – Trzeba znaleźć to pudełko!

Dotarli do laboratorium Tony'ego, gdzie kilka dni wcześniej Bucky i Stark badali martwą skrzydlicę. 

– Bogu dzięki, nie ma go – Steve wklepał kod w zamek szyfrowy i szklane drzwi natychmiast stanęły przed nimi otworem.

– Skąd znasz kod? – zdziwił się Bucky.

– Eee tam, kod to 1234, ten zamek jest tylko po to, żeby robić wrażenie.

– To bardzo w stylu Starka.

– Dokładnie.

W laboratorium panował straszny bałagan – jak zawsze zresztą – i z początku Bucky'emu wydało się, że nigdy nie znajdą tego małego, czarnego pudełka wśród tych wszystkich fragmentów Iron Manów, metalowych protez i opakowań po fast-foodach. 

– Tam! – Steve wskazał na stojący na stosie książek przedmiot. – Nie sądzę, żeby muszle i martwa skrzydlica były na tyle cenne, by chować je pod podłogą… W tym pudełku musi być coś jeszcze.

Podnieśli wieko, ale tak jak poprzednio, nie znaleźli w środku niczego poza zbieranymi przez latarnika skarbami morza. 

– Patrz… – Rogers wskazał na spód pudełka. – Zdecydowanie za grube, nie uważasz?

– Podwójne dno?

Na szczęście w laboratorium nie brakowało narzędzi – bez problemu udało im się dostać pod pierwsze z dwóch den, gdzie, poskładana w kostkę, znajdowała się kartka.

– List pożegnalny? – Bucky rozłożył papier.

Wiadomość była w idealnym stanie, latarnik miał też bardzo eleganckie pismo, więc odczytali je bez problemu… To nie był list – te zdania brzmiały tak, jakby latarnik nie wiedział, do kogo pisze… 

"Wiedziałem, że te hałasy nie są przypadkowe. Odkryłem, co robią, więc dodali mi czegoś do herbaty… Czuję, że zaczyna mnie dusić i wiem, że kiedy się położę, już się nie obudzę. Nie zostawię tej wiadomości na widoku, bo mogliby się jej pozbyć, a ja chcę, by znalazł ją ktoś, kto ich ukarze… Klapa koło schodów."

– Nie mógł napisać po prostu, kto go otruł? – jęknął Bucky, czując, że wie jeszcze mniej niż przed przeczytaniem wiadomości.

– Myślę, że on zwyczajnie tego nie wiedział… Poznał czyjąś tajemnicę, więc został zamordowany.

– Jaką tajemnicę?

– Hałasy nie są przypadkowe… Mówiłem ci, że latarnik skarżył się na dziwne dźwięki w latarni… Klapa koło schodów… Buck, coś jest pod latarnią, nie wiem co, ale gość to znalazł i przez to zginął.

– Rozumiem, że wybieramy się teraz do latarni, mam rację?

– Absolutną.

***

Bucky musiał przyznać, że gdyby Steve nie miał ze sobą tej tarczy, czułby się o wiele mniej pewnie, zmierzając u jego boku w stronę starej latarni morskiej. O wybrzeże rozbijały się tak ogromne fale, że mimo iż szli jakieś dziesięć metrów od brzegu, docierały do nich krople zimnej, morskiej wody.

Stanęli przed prowadzącymi do wnętrza latarni drzwiami.

– Hej, Bucky… – Steve odwrócił się do syrena. – Posłuchaj, nie wiem, co tam znajdziemy, ale bez względu na to, co to będzie, w razie zagrożenia masz nie cwaniakować, tylko chować się za mną, rozumiesz? Wiem, że nie jesteś typem, który gdy dzieje się coś złego wskakuje drugiemu za plecy, ale… Ja mam tarczę i mnie nic nie będzie, a ty…

Westchnął.

– Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

Bucky poczuł, jak jego serce rozpuszcza się od nadmiaru wypełniającego go ciepła.

– Nie będę cwaniakował, obiecuję.

– To dobrze.

Weszli do środka i szum fal przycichł.

– Co robimy? – Bucky nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale instynktownie ściszył głos do szeptu.

– Szukamy klapy koło schodów.

– Ach, no tak.

Swoją drogą dobrze, że latarnik nie napisał: "Idźcie na górę", bo biorąc pod uwagę okropny stan tych spróchniałych stopni, Bucky nigdy by się tego nie podjął. Obok pierwszego z nich, niedaleko tej poluzowanej deski, pod którą ukryto pudełko, leżał dywan – mały, prostokątny, bardzo zakurzony… O wymiarach idealnych, by ukryć znajdującą się pod nim klapę w podłodze.

Steve kazał Bucky'emu potrzymać tarczę, po czym przyklęknął i spróbował ją unieść. Ani drgnęła. 

– No… Co jest? – jęknął, ciągnąc klapę do góry. – Mam w sobie serum super-żołnierza, bez jaj!

– Steve, UWAŻAJ! – krzyknął nagle Bucky, ale było już za późno.

Nim blondyn zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, ktoś rąbnął go czymś ciężkim w tył głowy i upadł na podłogę, tracąc przytomność… 

***

Cudowny zapach palonego drewna. 

Czyżby Stark naprawił wreszcie swój zestaw do grillowania? Cholera, dobrze by było… Był już tak strasznie głodny, iż miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek pożre za chwilę sam siebie.

Otworzył oczy.

Hmmm… Nie, to nie wyglądało ani jak plaża, ani tym bardziej jak ogród wokół jego rezydencji… Zaraz, moment. Czemu leży na spróchniałej podłodze? I czemu, do jasnej cholery, te ściany się PALĄ?!

Steve skoczył na równe nogi, w ułamku sekundy przypominając sobie, co się wydarzyło. Znajdował się w latarni, ktoś mu przylał i stracił świadomość… Czyżby ta sama osoba podpaliła budynek mając nadzieję, że nieproszony gość spłonie razem z nim?

Pobiegł w stronę drzwi, ale nie stanowiły one wymarzonej drogi na zewnątrz – stały w płomieniach i nie mógł się do nich nawet zbliżyć, by nie zostać poparzonym. Rozejrzał się panicznie wokół siebie, ale dosłownie cała latarnia płonęła.

Był w pułapce.

Może powinien biec na górę i próbować skoczyć dachu? Dostrzegł leżącą na podłodze tarczę, która mimo otaczającego ją ognia nadal była zimna. Jeśli to ona przyjmie na siebie siłę uderzenia, bez problemu przeżyje skok, nawet z dużej wysokości… 

Chcąc trzymać się tego planu, ruszył w stronę schodów i właśnie wtedy piętro latarni runęło mu na głowę. Odruchowo uniósł tarczę, wiedząc, że zginie, jeśli się nią nie zasłoni… 

Coś uderzyło w niego z impetem konia. Poczuł zamykające się wokół jego ciała metalowe ramiona… 

Ubrany w zbroję Iron Mana Stark wyniósł go z płonącego budynku w ostatnim momencie, bo kiedy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, latarnia zawaliła się i po chwili wyglądała już jak jedno wielkie ognisko.

– Oj, Rogers, jak następnym razem będziesz miał zamiar wpakować się w kłopoty, zostaw chociaż kartkę – mruknął Stark, strzepując ze zbroi czarną sadzę. – Chryste, wiesz, ile będę musiał to czyścić?!

– Gdzie jest Bucky? – Steve zachwiał się tak, że stojący w pobliżu Barton musiał go przytrzymać, żeby nie upadł. – Gdzie on jest?!

Tony i Clint popatrzyli po sobie.

– Był z tobą?

Steve poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

Przez ten czas, kiedy on leżał nieprzytomny, zdążyło się już ściemnić… Nie, tylko nie to. Tylko nie Bucky… 

Czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy, sięgnął po tarczę, która po uratowaniu go przez Tony'ego wpadła w wysoką, nadmorską trawę.

Odwrócił ją wewnętrzną stroną do siebie i wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.

Na tarczy był napis, widoczny dopiero teraz, ponieważ zrobiony fluorescencyjnym mazakiem, widocznym tylko w ciemności… 

Tym razem to Bucky zostawił wiadomość.

***

– Cóż… Pewnie chciałbyś zapytać, czy będzie bolało, co? Powiem ci szczerze, że nigdy tego na sobie nie robiłem, ale ci, którym robiłem to przed tobą, paskudnie krzyczeli… To chyba znaczy, że będzie, jak myślisz?

Nie mając możliwości ruchu, Bucky mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w porywacza swoimi otoczonymi długimi rzęsami oczami, w tej chwili tak bardzo pełnymi przerażenia…

Widział już tego mężczyznę. To on zrzucił książkę ze stolika, kiedy siedzieli ze Steve'm w bibliotece.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał, starając się, by jego głos nie drżał aż tak bardzo.

– Ian Zola, syn szwajcarskiego naukowca pracującego dla nazistów w czasie wojny…

– Arnima Zoli.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Bucky'ego, szczerze zdumiony.

– Och, no proszę… Słyszałeś o nim? Interesujesz się II wojną? Ciekawe…

– Czemu chcesz mnie zabić?

Zola roześmiał się.

– Zabić? Nie, kto ci powiedział, że chcę cię zabić? Ja mam po prostu zamiar przeprowadzić na tobie parę bolesnych eksperymentów, w wyniku których na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent umrzesz.

– Takich samych jak te, które przeprowadzałeś na porwanych przez siebie dzieciach? To ty jesteś tym porywaczem, prawda? Uprowadzałeś dzieci za pomocą słyszalnych tylko dla nich dźwięków, zabierałeś je do swojej pracowni pod latarnią morską, gdzie robiłeś na nich eksperymenty… Stary latarnik się dowiedział, więc go otrułeś.

– Cholera, wiesz co? Jeszcze chwila i będzie mi szkoda zmarnować taki bystry umysł.

– Wrzuciłeś do lodziarni bombę, bo znajdowali się w niej Avengersi?

– Głównie dlatego, że ty i twój blondwłosy kolega węszyliście parę dni wcześniej w mojej latarni… Musiałem się was pozbyć.

– Jesteś nienormalny.

– Nieprawda, jestem genialny.

– Steve po mnie przyjdzie.

– Steve usmaży się w latarni i nikt nie będzie o tym wiedział… Nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem się wydostał, skąd będzie wiedział, gdzie jesteś ty, co? Poza tym, gdzie ci się śpieszy? Mam dla ciebie zarezerwowany świetny eksperyment, badanie nad czyszczeniem pamięci… Każdy z nas ma takie wspomnienia, których wolałby się pozbyć. Być może mnie uda się opracować służące do tego urządzenie… Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych cennych wspomnień, bo na razie jest jeszcze nie gotowe i… cóż, usuwa całą pamięć.

Bucky poczuł, jak wokół jego głowy zaciska się coś w rodzaju metalowych słuchawek i jego serce niewyobrażalnie przyspieszyło… 

– Nie… – jęknął. – Proszę, tylko nie to…

Nie starał się już brzmieć groźnie, błagał… Przed oczami przemknęły mu wspomnienia z minionych trzech tygodni – Natasha podkreślająca jego oczy eyelinerem, remont u Thora, gra w szachy z Bartonem, spacer z Pepper… Pocałunek ze Steve'm.

Nie, Zola nie może pozbawić go tych wspomnień… 

Dopiero teraz, będąc przykutym do fotela szalonego naukowca, Bucky zrozumiał, że w ostatnich dniach przeżył najcudowniejsze chwile swojego życia. Nawet jeśli co noc męczyły go koszmary, po których budził się zlany potem, nawet jeśli Steve nadal nie czuł do niego nic poza zwykłą sympatią… Było warto, teraz był tego pewien. Gdyby miał podpisać ten kontrakt jeszcze raz, zrobiłby to i znów nie zawahałby się nawet przez moment. 

Zola wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć przycisku uruchamiającego całą machinerię… 

Nie zdążył tego zrobić.

Coś, a raczej ktoś, skoczyło na niego i pchnęło na ścianę z taką siłą, iż Bucky szczerze zdziwił się, że głowa mężczyzny ciągle była cała.

– Wiesz, kogo chciałeś skrzywdzić, sukinsynu? – warknął Stark, gdyż to właśnie on był tym, który przyszpilił Zolę do ściany. – Pomogę ci trochę: chciałeś skrzywdzić członka mojej rodziny. Dawaj, Parker!

Stark odsunął się i w jednej chwili klejąca pajęcza sieć oblepiła Zolę od stóp aż po samą szyję, na dobre przyczepiwszy go do znajdującej się za nim ściany.

– Ładnie, młody! – pochwalił Tony, na co Peter od razu zrobił się cały czerwony.

– Panie Stark, dziękuję! A czy teraz zrobi pan dla mnie ten strój, o którym panu mówiłem…?

– Nie bądź taki do przodu. Skasowałeś jednego gościa, to żaden wyczyn!

– Ale przyjmiecie mnie do Avengersów?

– Nie przesadzajmy, dość tego!

– Ale panie Stark, to chociaż niech mi pan da zrobić sobie z nim selfie…!

– DOSYĆ, POWIEDZIAŁEM!

– Bucky…

Steve rzucił się na przykutego do fotela bruneta… Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek w życiu przytulił się do kogoś tak mocno, jak w tamtej chwili do niego.

– Tak się o ciebie bałem… – szepnął – Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało, nie od razu zauważyłem wiadomość.

– Dobrze, że w ogóle ją zauważyłeś… I dobrze, że miałem przy sobie mazak, który zwinąłem Starkowi…

– Że co proszę? – wtrącił Tony.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że Zola zabierze cię pod miejską bibliotekę?

Bucky uśmiechnął się.

– Stąd, że powiedział: "Zabiorę cię w to miejsce, które ty i twój facet uważacie za odpowiednie na randkę.".


	11. LOKI KANCIARZ

dzień 28  
No więc dziś sobota i… No tak. Moja ostatnia sobota.  
Przez cały zeszły tydzień Steve opiekował się mną, choć tak naprawdę nic mi się przecież nie stało – w tej całej płonącej latarni to on odniósł gorsze obrażenia. A propo, wspominałem już, że policja znalazła pod szczątkami budynku laboratorium Zoli, a w nim całą masę szczątków uprowadzonych dzieci? Tak, żadne z nich nie przeżyło… Boję się pomyśleć, co byłoby ze mną, gdyby Steve mnie nie uratował (Steve i pozostali Avengersi oczywiście, żeby nie było).  
Tak w ogóle to jest ósmy lipca, czyli urodziny Nat. Wyprawiamy z tej okazji ogromne przyjęcie (OGROMNE dosłownie, Natasha zaprosiła prawie sto sześćdziesiąt osób!). Dobrze, że Steve ma taki wielki dom, bo inaczej nie wiem, gdzie oni wszyscy by się pomieścili. Kupiłem jej w prezencie słuchawki stereo, takie w kształcie kocich uszu – ostatnią należącą do niej parę zepsuł Barton (mówiąc "kupiłem" mam na myśli, że to Steve zapłacił, ja tylko wybierałem).

Bucky zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma i powoli powinien był się zbierać na przyjęcie… Słyszał już dochodzącą z dołu muzykę.

Rzucił zeszyt na łóżko. Nim wyszedł z pokoju, zerknął jeszcze do lustra… 

Był gotowy na tę imprezę już od jakichś dwóch godzin, bo zaczął się stroić bardzo wcześnie, żeby mieć pewność, że zdąży na czas… Tego wieczoru chciał wyglądać naprawdę dobrze – skoro już ma stąd odejść, to niech Steve ma chociaż świadomość, co stracił… 

Zostały dwa dni.

***

Kiedy Bucky zszedł po schodach do holu, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że źle trafił.

Wszędzie pełno było brokatu i różowych balonów – nie wiedział nawet, że Nat lubi różowy kolor. Mistrzyni świata w zabijaniu? Któż by się spodziewał.

Tłum ludzi był tak wielki, że syren zaczął się zastanawiać, czy gości faktycznie jest tylko stu sześćdziesięciu; pod ścianą ciągnął się gigantycznych rozmiarów bufet z najróżniejszymi ciastami, cukierkami, kanapkami, kawałkami pizzy i napojami.

– Steve, bardzo cię proszę, przywitaj za mnie kilku gości, okej? – mruknęła do blondyna Natasha. – Muszę sprawdzić, czy Clint radzi sobie z lazanią, to główne danie, jak je spieprzy to będzie po wszystkim…

I pobiegła w stronę kuchni, zostawiając Steve'a przy drzwiach.

Westchnął i rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem nowo przybyłych gości, których nikt jeszcze nie przywitał i nagle dostrzegł w tłumie Bucky'ego… Brunet częstował się właśnie kawałkiem ciasta ze śliwkami.

Rogers przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien do niego podejść… 

Przez cały zeszły tydzień bił się z myślami za każdym razem, kiedy Bucky kręcił się w jego pobliżu – incydent z Zolą coś mu uświadomił… 

Nie wiedział, jak bardzo zależy mu na tym brunecie, dopóki o mały włos go nie stracił – od tamtej pory zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć mu, że nie jest mu obojętny. Jakby tego było jeszcze mało, przez cały czas miał w głowie ich wspólny pocałunek i łudził się, że może Bucky wyszedł do niego z tak nietypową prośbą nie bez powodu… 

Musiał to wtedy przerwać. Musiał wyjść, wrócić do siebie, chociaż wcale tego nie chciał – tak, właśnie dlatego przestał całować Bucky'ego… Dlatego, że przestraszył się faktu, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie mu się podobało.

A teraz, kiedy go zobaczył…

Wyglądał cudownie, zresztą jak zawsze. Bucky był cholernie przystojny i Steve wiedział o tym od samego początku, ale teraz… O Boże, teraz miał ochotę dosłownie pożreć go wzrokiem.

Chciał do niego podejść, ale w tym samym momencie ktoś chwycił go za ramię.

– Sharon… – na widok blondwłosej dziewczyny zdziwił się tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Jak to co? – roześmiała się. – Sam mnie tu zaprosiłeś! Wspominałeś o urodzinach Nat, kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, nie pamiętasz?

Ach, tak, chyba faktycznie coś jej mówił… Spotykał się z Sharon od dawna, to z nią spędzał czas za każdym razem, kiedy nie było go w domu… 

Cóż, tego wieczoru jakoś kompletnie nie miał ochoty na nią patrzeć.

***

Po jedenastej zabawa rozkręciła się na dobre – Stark pozwolił Parkerowi robić za DJ-a. W prezencie dla Nat Thor przyprowadził z Asgardu najprawdziwszego konia, na co dziewczyna trąciła Steve'a w ramię, mówiąc, że teraz będzie musiał kupić stajnię, Bartonowi zaś udało się nie spalić lazanii, dzięki czemu danie główne zrobiło olbrzymią furorę. 

Rhodes, kolega Starka, był właśnie w połowie jakiejś genialnej anegdoty o czołgu, kiedy Steve dostrzegł ponad jego ramieniem, że Bucky wychodzi z przyjęcia na taras.

– Przepraszam na moment – mruknął, przeciskając się między gośćmi, by go dogonić.

– Ej, a ty dokąd, nie skończyłem opowiadać! – oburzył się Rhodes. – Teraz będzie najlepszy moment…! 

Bucky zszedł z tarasu do ogrodu, wdychając głęboko chłodne, nocne powietrze. Nigdy nie lubił tłoku i hałasu – ci wszyscy ludzie na przyjęciu… Dla niego było ich zdecydowanie za dużo.

– Hej!

Odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą Steve'a.

– Uciekasz z balu nim wybije północ, Kopciuszku?

Bucky uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Chciałem się tylko przewietrzyć, to wszystko.

– Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, że od początku imprezy nie zatańczyłeś ani kawałka.

– Gdybym miał z kim, to bym tańczył.

Steve zamarł, uświadamiając sobie nagle, iż są to dokładnie te same słowa, które on skierował do Tony'ego w czasie własnej imprezy urodzinowej – wtedy, w czasie tego przeklętego rejsu… 

Czyżby Bucky czuł się teraz równie samotny, co on wtedy?

Nie namyślając się dłużej, wyciągnął do bruneta rękę, a ten zmierzył go zdumionym spojrzeniem.

– Co?

– No zatańcz ze mną.

Bucky parsknął śmiechem, ale było w tym coś nerwowego.

– Nie bądź śmieszny.

– Przecież wcale nie staram się być! Chcę, żebyś ze mną zatańczył.

Dostrzegł, że brunet przygryzł wargę i wiedział, iż to oznacza wahanie, dlatego postanowił wyciągnąć asa z rękawa.

– Ja cię pocałowałem, kiedy mnie o to prosiłeś.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Bucky uniósł brew.

– To był chwyt poniżej pasa, Steve.

– Skuteczny?

– Cóż, powiedzmy, że tak.

Syren chwycił dłoń Rogersa i ani się nie obejrzał, a już tkwił w jego ramionach, kołysząc się w rytm melodii, która – jak na ironię – akurat w tej chwili była wolna i romantyczna. Ukryci w ciemnym, oświetlonym jedynie blaskiem księżyca ogrodzie, z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń gości Natashy, tańczyli ze sobą po raz pierwszy, choć rozumieli się w tym tańcu tak dobrze, jakby robili to codziennie.

Palce Steve'a zjechały z ramienia Bucky'ego na jego dłoń, zacisnęły się na niej i po chwili blondyn zakręcił brunetem z taką siłą, że Bucky obrócił się wokół własnej osi kilka razy i, kompletnie tracąc równowagę, upadłby na trawnik, gdyby Steve go nie złapał.

Twarz Rogersa zawisła nad twarzą syrena… 

Lepszej okazji nie znajdzie na pewno – jeśli ma pokazać Bucky'emu, że mu na nim zależy, powinien to zrobić tu i teraz, przecież ich wargi dzieliło już tylko parę centymetrów… 

Tak mała odległość, a jednocześnie tak duża… 

– STEVE!

Rogers wypuścił Bucky'ego z objęć i brunet rąbnął głową o ziemię.

Od strony tarasu szła w ich stronę Natasha.

– Co wy tu robicie, za dwie minuty północ, będę kroić tort!

– Przecież idziemy, przestań krzyczeć! – warknął blondyn, podnosząc syrena z trawnika. – Naprawdę, Nat, chociaż w swoje urodziny mogłabyś powstrzymać się od podnoszenia na innych głosu!

Bucky otrzepał spodnie z trawy.

– Cały jesteś? – mruknął Steve, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Wybacz, przestraszyła mnie.

– Nie, nic się nie stało… Wszystko gra.

Bucky również się uśmiechnął, choć w duszy wcale mu do śmiechu nie było… 

Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby Steve mógł zobaczyć, jakie uczucia w niej w tamtej chwili dominowały, pewnie by się przeraził.

***

Kiedy weszli do pełnego ludzi salonu, do północy została już tylko minuta. 

– Cholera, zapomniałem mojego aparatu ortodontycznego – burknął Thor, bawiąc się Mjölnirem, którego nie wiadomo po co przyniósł ze sobą.

– Fotograficznego – poprawiła odruchowo Jane; najwidoczniej tego typu pomyłki były u boga piorunów chlebem powszednim.

– Ja mam aparat, jeśli chcesz pożyczyć – odezwał się Bucky. – Jest w mojej sypialni, drugie drzwi po lewej od momentu wejścia po schodach.

– Lepiej narysuj mu mapę – wtrąciła dziewczyna.

– Trzydzieści sekund i jestem z powrotem! – Thor zdążył już się rozochocić. – Leży gdzieś na widoku?

– Komoda na prawo od okna, trzecia szuflada od dołu.

– Trzecie drzwi po prawej, komoda na lewo, druga szuflada – powtórzył Thor i popędził w stronę schodów. – Łatwizna!

Jane westchnęła.

– Wróci rano, bez aparatu.

Kiedy Natasha zdmuchiwała świeczki, tłum klaskał jak oszalały. Wyciągnęła w stronę Bartona nóż, by pomógł jej pokroić ciasto, a wtedy Clint przyciągnął ją niespodziewanie do siebie i na oczach wszystkich obecnych słodko pocałował… Prosto w usta.

Goście zawyli z radości i Bucky był chyba jedynym, który spuścił ze smutkiem głowę… 

Nie, nie jedynym.

To samo zrobił Steve.

– Cześć.

Blondyn odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Zmarszczył czoło, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, czy już kiedyś ją widział, ale wiedział, że gdyby tak było, zapamiętałby ją – była zbyt charakterystyczna, by mogła wypaść z głowy… 

Bordowa sukienka opinała się ciasno na jej idealnym ciele, palce zdobiły srebrne pierścienie, oczy podkreślał zaś wyjątkowo mocny makijaż.

– Jestem Wanda – przedstawiła się, kładąc na ramieniu Steve'a ciężką od nadmiaru biżuterii dłoń. – Wiem, że mnie nie znasz, zna mnie twój przyjaciel…

– Barton? Stark?

– Bucky.

Wskazała na stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju bruneta – on i Jane otrzymywali właśnie od Natashy talerze ze swoimi porcjami tortu.

– On cię tu zaprosił? – Steve nie przypominał sobie, by Bucky wspominał kiedyś o kimś takim, jak Wanda.

– Nie, nikt mnie tu nie zaprosił – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w tak złowieszczy sposób, że blondynowi krew dosłownie zamarzła w żyłach. – Po prostu mam tu coś do zrobienia.

Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, zaczął działać rzucony przez nią urok – w jakiś sposób Wanda sprawiła, że umysł Steve'a przestał należeć do niego… 

W jednej chwili zapomniał, kim jest i kim są jego przyjaciele. Zapomniał o wszystkim, czego doświadczył i czego pragnął doświadczyć w przyszłości… 

Taki był plan.

Nawet siedząc w swoim pałacu, tysiące metrów pod powierzchnią oceanu, Loki wyczuwał, że umowa zawarta z synem władcy syren może okazać się dla niego niekorzystna… Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że książę jest w stanie rozkochać w sobie przypadkowego człowieka – był pewien, że Bucky poniesie klęskę i wróci na dno jako jeden z jego więźniów.

Bucky musiał przegrać. Loki chciał, by ojciec syrena dowiedział się, że syn jest więźniem czarownika – przypłynąłby wtedy do jego siedziby z zamiarem wynegocjowania wolności swojego jedynego potomka. 

A czego Loki zażądałby w zamian za zwrócenie Bucky'emu wolności? Oczywiście władzy.

Władzy nad wszystkimi morzami i wszystkimi ich mieszkańcami. 

Nie mógł mieć nieba, które należało do Thora, ale może mógłby zostać chociaż panem wód… 

Ten plan był doskonały i oto nagle okazuje się, że ten ziemski idiota, Steve, omal nie pocałował Bucky'ego, tańcząc z nim w świetle księżyca. Niby zostały dwa dni, ale gdyby Loki pozwolił im jeszcze raz zostać ze sobą w spokoju sam na sam… 

Nie, nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by syrenowi się udało – to dlatego przemienił Wandę w człowieka i wysłał ją na przyjęcie… Miała za pomocą swoich nieprzeciętnych umiejętności wmówić Rogersowi, że kocha kogoś innego.

Sharon Carter, tę śliczną blondynkę…

Bucky właśnie zabierał się za swój kawałek tortu, kiedy ktoś chwycił go od tyłu za ramię i z rozmachem popchnął na ścianę.

– Thor, kretynie, chcesz mi rozwalić głowę?! – syren jęknął, pocierając kark.

– Och, jeden z nas z całą pewnością jest kretynem i bynajmniej nie mówię tu o sobie!

Thor pomachał Bucky'emu przed twarzą jakąś niewielką książeczką.

– Co to ma być, co? – warknął i brunet w jednej chwili rozpoznał w trzymanym przez niego przedmiocie swój pamiętnik.

Cholera, wysyłając boga do swojego pokoju zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że zostawił ten zeszyt na swoim łóżku, i to otwarty… 

– Thor, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, rozumiesz? To tajemnica! Jestem syrenem, to prawda, ale…

– To, kim jesteś, obchodzi mnie akurat najmniej!

– Co? To o co ci chodzi?

– Zawarłeś układ z Lokim?

– Tak, nie byłoby mnie tu, gdybym…

– Ty idioto!

Kilka najbliżej stojących osób spojrzało ze zdumieniem na Thora, który puścił z ust taką wiązankę przekleństw, że słuchając jej, Bucky poczuł się nagle jak dziecko oglądające bez pozwolenia film dla dorosłych.

– Jak można być tak głupim?! – bóg piorunów potrząsnął syrenem, raz po raz uderzając nim o ścianę. – Z moim bratem nie zawiera się umów, podpisałeś na siebie wyrok śmierci!

– Bratem? – Bucky wytrzeszczył oczy. – Loki jest twoim bratem?

– Ej, wolnego stary, nie dość, że go zabijesz, to jeszcze będziesz naprawiał ścianę – Clint chwycił Thora za nadgarstek, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma natychmiast przestać znęcać się nad Bucky'm. – Co jest, dali ci mniejszy kawałek ciasta?

– Sprzedał się mojemu bratu! – poskarżył się Thor. – Oddał Lokiemu duszę!

– Co? No wiem. Nie obraź się, ale masz trochę spóźniony zapłon.

– Nie rozumiecie, on nie ma szans wyjść z tego cało!

– Thor! – Bucky uznał, że już najwyższy czas, by wyraził swoje zdanie. – Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli spełnię warunki kontraktu. Przecież chodzi tylko o to, żeby Steve mnie pocałował, gdyby Natasha nam nie przeszkodziła…

– Loki to kanciarz, oszust, nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli ci wygrać! Myślisz, że komukolwiek z tych, którzy wchodzili z nim w układy, udało się spełnić ich warunki? Jeśli spodziewałeś się, że mój brat będzie grał czysto, to byłeś w ogromnym błędzie! Wiedział, że będziesz jego już w momencie, w którym składałeś podpis…!

Zamierzając wyjść z kontrargumentami, Bucky otworzył usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich ani jedno słowo.

Zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że Thor może mieć rację.

Czyżby rzeczywiście bezpowrotnie stracił swoją duszę…?

– Panie i Panowie!

Bucky, Clint i Thor odwrócili się równocześnie i zobaczyli stojącego w samym środku salonu Steve'a.

– Korzystając z okazji, że jesteśmy tu w tak dużym gronie… – blondyn przejechał dłonią po włosach. – Tak się składa, że jest wśród was osoba, którą chciałbym o coś zapytać.

Barton spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Bucky'ego, ale syren wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego, co cała reszta gości.

Czyżby Steve miał zamiar powiedzieć coś… jemu?

Nie mógł mylić się bardziej.

– Sharon… – Rogers uklęknął przed blondwłosą pięknością. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?


	12. ROZRÓBA NA WESELU

Czy Bucky'ego mogło spotkać coś gorszego od patrzenia na to, jak miłość jego życia przygotowuje się do ślubu z kimś innym? Nie, przy tym nawet niewola u Lokiego nie wydawała się być aż tak straszna. 

Jego czas kończył się w poniedziałek, równo o szesnastej, gdyż właśnie o tej godzinie, miesiąc wcześniej, podpisał kontrakt – o tej samej godzinie miał także odbyć się ślub.

Cóż za ironia… 

Nie wsiądzie na statek, na którym odbędzie się ceremonia – zostanie na brzegu i będzie patrzył, jak Steve i jego przyszła żona odpływają, by przysiąc sobie, że nie opuszczą się aż do śmierci. Razem z nimi będą na pokładzie wszyscy, na których Bucky'emu zależało – Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Jane… Nawet kilka z tych koszmarnych Iron Manów miało brać w tym cyrku udział.

A Bucky?

Cóż, zostanie sam.

Przynajmniej będzie mógł w spokoju posiedzieć na plaży po raz ostatni…

Od samego rana widać było, że poniedziałek będzie wspaniały – słońce obudziło Bucky'ego jeszcze przed piątą, ale uparcie naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, udając, nawet przed samym sobą, że śpi… Tak naprawdę nie spał od soboty i pod jego oczami zdążyły już pojawić się przerażające cienie.

Schodząc na śniadanie, uśmiechnął się do lustra. Dotknął delikatnie wypolerowanego szkła i przypomniał mu się ten niedzielny poranek, kiedy po nakarmieniu mewy batonikiem również przeglądał się w lustrze… Zerknął do łazienki, żeby upewnić się, że zgasił to eleganckie, niebieskie światło i jego wzrok padł na stojący na blacie słoik z muszelkami – nazbierał je razem z Pepper, w czasie spaceru po plaży… Po drodze do kuchni natknął się na niosącego całą stertę czystego prania Iron Mana i nie mógł niczego poradzić na fakt, iż natychmiast zobaczył przed oczami samego siebie i Steve'a, wpadających w poślizg na umytej przez robota podłodze.

Nie chciał stąd odchodzić.

To tutaj był jego dom – ta rezydencja stanowiła jego miejsce na Ziemi, to w niej chciał zostać… 

Niestety, to nie było już możliwe.

***

– ZWYCIĘSTWO!!! Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem, stary, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, co nie…??? Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu, do cholery, niczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłem? Ach, no jasne, próbowałeś zrobić mi niespodziankę i specjalnie trzymałeś to w tajemnicy do ostatniego dnia… Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem, co? Błąd, ja wiem WSZYSTKO! Swoją drogą, gratulacje, wszystkiego dobrego, szczęścia na nowej drodze życia i takie tam… Ekhem, Buck?

Zauważywszy wreszcie, że Bucky wpatruje się tępo w podmywające plażę fale, Sam przerwał swój potok słów.

– O nie… – jęknął. – Tylko mi nie mów, że to nie twój ślub, słyszysz? Nawet nie próbuj mi czegoś takiego mówić!

– Przecież i tak nie dajesz mi dojść do słowa.

– Bucky… – Sam strzelił facepalma. – W porcie szykują statek, cały ubrany na biało, szykuje się impreza na miarę rodziny królewskiej! Jak to możliwe, że nie jest to ślub Rogersa? W mieście jest ktoś bogatszy od niego…?

– Nie, Sam. To jest ślub Steve'a.

Syren zmarszczył brwi.

– No dobra, teraz to już kompletnie niczego nie rozumiem. To ślub Steve'a, ale twój nie? To z kim on bierze ten ślub?

Zacumowany w porcie statek wypływał już w morze – Bucky spojrzał na zegarek… 

15:29.

No tak, ceremonia miała odbyć się na otwartym oceanie, daleko od brzegu… Nim wybije czwarta, muszą jeszcze dotrzeć na miejsce.

– Naprawdę chcesz spędzić swoje ostatnie chwile na lądzie na użalaniu się nad sobą?

Bucky odwrócił się, zaskoczony i zobaczył za sobą Clinta. Barton szedł po piasku w podkoszulku i szortach, co bynajmniej nie wyglądało na zestaw, który można by założyć na ślub przyjaciela.

– Czemu nie jesteś na statku? – Bucky czym prędzej przetarł wilgotne od łez oczy. – Wypłynęli bez ciebie…

– Wiem. Tuż przed wyjściem z domu udałem, że mdleję, żeby pozwolili mi zostać.

– Co takiego? – Sam zachichotał.

– Ten cały ślub… – Barton przygryzł wargę. – Nie podoba mi się to. Wiedziałem, że Steve widuje się z Sharon, chciałem powiedzieć ci to już pierwszego dnia, kiedy tylko zobaczyłem cię ze stopami zamiast ogona… Cholera, sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć… Wiesz, przez ostatnie dni… Po tym, jak cię porwano i w ogóle… Cóż, wydawało mi się, że on… Że on naprawdę się w tobie zakochał.

Bucky spuścił wzrok.

– Taaa… Chyba się jednak myliłeś.

– Nie, poważnie! Zawsze, kiedy ty byłeś w pobliżu, on robił się inny, jakiś taki szczęśliwszy… Wierz mi, znam go od dawna i wiem, że naprawdę mu na tobie zależało… Że też ta cała Sharon musiała w ogóle zjawić się na tym przyjęciu… No, ale Nat co roku zaprasza byle kogo, nie byłem w stanie skojarzyć połowy gości! Na przykład ta Wanda, zatańczyłem z nią jeden taniec, ale…

– Wanda? – Bucky gwałtownie się wyprostował.

– Tak, długie, ciemne włosy, mocno podkreślone oczy…

– O nie… Ta dziewczyna służy Lokiemu, to właśnie ona i jej brat namówili mnie, żebym skorzystał z jego pomocy…

– Czyli Thor miał rację? – Barton natychmiast pojął, o co mu chodzi. – Skoro była na przyjęciu, miała dostęp do Steve'a, a to oznacza, że…

– …że Steve nie żeni się z Sharon z własnej woli – w jednej chwili Bucky poczuł, jak z jego serca spada ogromny ciężar. – To sztuczka Lokiego, sprawka magii… Wiem, jak dobrze Wanda potrafi manipulować innymi, doświadczyłem tego na własnej skórze…

– Czyli co, trzeba się dostać na statek, tak? – wtrącił się Sam.

– Nie zdążymy, są już daleko!

– Może zdążymy – Clint zerknął w stronę rezydencji. – Nie wszyscy mieszkańcy domu Steve'a udali się na jego ślub…

***

Wanda i Pietro stali na pokładzie, patrząc, jak Steve prowadzi Sharon do ołtarza – musieli tam być, Loki kazał im dopilnować, by wszystko poszło jak należy, a zdenerwowanie go było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą mieli ochotę.

Pepper wytarła oczy chusteczką, błogosławiąc się w duchu za użycie wodoodpornego tuszu do rzęs. 

Wyglądający jak beczka pastor wyszedł z jakąś nudną gadką na temat okazji, z jakiej to zebrano się dziś na tym właśnie statku. Ceremonia zaczęła się wcześniej niż planowano… Do czwartej zostało siedem minut.

– Jeśli ktoś zna powód, dla którego ten związek małżeński nie może zostać zawarty… – mruknął pastor sennym głosem, po czym omalże nie ziewnął – …niechaj wyjawi go teraz, albo niech… Co do jasnej???

Wszyscy pasażerowie statku, łącznie z parą młodą, spojrzeli równocześnie w niebo, gdzie na tle czerwieniejących już powoli przed zachodem słońca chmur pojawiły się nagle sylwetki dwóch czerwono-złotych robotów.

– Jarvis? – oczy Starka niemalże wyszły z orbit. – Co się dzieje, to ty je wezwałeś?

– Nie, proszę pana, uruchomił je ktoś inny…

Para Iron Manów wylądowała z hukiem na deskach pokładu. Ich hełmy schowały się… 

– Barton? – Natasha wypuściła z rąk trzymany przez siebie bukiet białych róż.

– Barnes? – szczęka Starka opadła do samej podłogi. – Skąd, do cholery, znasz kod do mojej pracowni?!

– Kod to 1234, zamek ma jedynie robić wrażenie – Bucky pozwolił, by zbroja Iron Mana wypluła go z siebie. – Tak się składa, że ja znam powód, dla którego ten ślub nie może się dzisiaj odbyć.

Stanąwszy na pokładzie na własnych nogach, ruszył w stronę ołtarza.

– Steve nie żeni się dlatego, że tego chce – oznajmił tak głośno, jak tylko było go na to stać, po czym wskazał palcem na Wandę. – Żeni się dlatego, że ona nim manipuluje.

Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Thorowi, mając nadzieję, że chociaż on zrozumie, iż to wszystko jest sprawką jego braciszka.

– Co takiego?! – Sharon parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem.

– Barnes, co ty wygadujesz?! – warknął Tony, ale Pepper zmarszczyła czoło, jakby się zastanawiała, czy Bucky rzeczywiście może mówić prawdę.

– On ma rację, Stark – wtrącił się Barton. – Wanda miesza Steve'owi w głowie, biedak nie ma pojęcia, co robi…

– Steve… – Bucky wyciągnął do blondyna rękę. – Steve, błagam cię, zastanów się… Popełniasz ogromny błąd…

Moc Wandy była olbrzymia, ale teraz, patrząc na tego bruneta, umysł Rogersa jakimś cudem zdołał oprzeć się jej działaniu… Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że Bucky z całą pewnością był dla niego kimś ważnym, i to jeszcze całkiem niedawno. 

Zamierzając ująć wyciągniętą w swoim kierunku dłoń syrena, zrobił krok w jego stronę… 

– DOŚĆ TEGO! – Wanda rozłożyła ręce i w jednej chwili wszyscy obecni na statku padli na pokład, porażeni jej mocą.

Pierwszy podniósł się Tony – wskoczył w pozostawionego luzem przez Bucky'ego Iron Mana, po czym wycelował w wiedźmę snopem morderczego światła… Jej brat, Pietro, był jednak szybszy – porwał siostrę na ręce i przeniósł w inną część statku nim promień wystrzelony przez Starka zdołał w ogóle dotrzeć w miejsce, w którym chwilę wcześniej się znajdowali.

Clint rzucił się, by osłonić Natashę i, o dziwo, w stroju Iron Mana wyszło mu to naprawdę imponująco – przynajmniej na tyle, by Nat, wykorzystując sekundę bliskości z nim, dała mu całusa. Gruby pastor turlał się po pokładzie, usiłując wstać. 

Wanda uniosła rękę, szykując się do ataku, na szczęście jednak właśnie wtedy Thor postanowił się przyczynić – uniósł młot i w jednej chwili wypełnione do tej pory słońcem niebo zrobiło się ciemne, rozległ się grzmot i długie błyskawice spłynęły z chmur do ręki boga, jak gdyby Mjölnir przyciągał je niczym magnes.

Thor machnął młotem, skierowawszy w ten sposób błyskawice w stronę Wandy i Pietra, a zaskoczone rodzeństwo nie zdążyło tym razem uciec i oboje, porażeni piorunami, padli jak dłudzy na ziemię. 

Steve złapał się za skronie i zachwiał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć… W ostatniej chwili Bucky chwycił go w ramiona.

– Mam cię – szepnął, tak samo jak miesiąc wcześniej Rogers.

Najwyraźniej kiedy Wanda oberwała piorunem, jej zaklęcie przestało działać – Steve zamrugał i spojrzał na Bucky'ego tak, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

– Bucky… – jęknął. – Przepraszam…

– Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina.

– Ja… Wiesz, że to ciebie kocham, prawda? Boże, jestem takim kretynem, powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej…

– Jak to mówią, lepiej późno niż wcale.

Ująwszy twarz syrena w dłonie, Steve przysunął się do niego, a Bucky zamknął oczy, czekając, aż poczuje na swoich ustach dotyk warg ukochanego… 

– Nie zawsze, James… Nie zawsze.

Głos, który zagrzmiał wokół nich, jakby pochodził z megafonu, należał do Lokiego i zamiast pocałunku Bucky poczuł jedynie potworny ból…

Krzyknął, bo nagle poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zszywał mu obie nogi ze sobą, jakby ktoś skleił mu palce u rąk, jakby ktoś wziął ostrze i żywcem ponacinał skórę na jego szyi…

Nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje, Steve wypuścił go z rąk i Bucky upadł na pokład – w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się jego stopy, teraz była już płetwa.

Loki zaniósł się psychopatycznym śmiechem, kiedy Steve stał jak zamurowany, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w ogon syrena… 

– Bucky? – jęknął, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

– Za późno, panie Rogers! – Loki wycelował w statek coś, co przypominało włócznię, jarzącą się na jednym z końców niebieskim światłem. – Trzeba go było całować, kiedy miałeś okazję!

Snop niebieskiego światła trafił prosto w ołtarz i ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć. Rozbiegli się po pokładzie niczym szczury, chowając się wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało.

– LOKI! – Thor wycelował w brata Mjölnirem. – Masz natychmiast przestać pajacować, słyszysz?! Albo powiem ojcu!

Loki roześmiał się ponownie, tym razem o wiele głośniej i o wiele bardziej złowrogo.

– Obawiam się, że niczego nie możesz zrobić, braciszku… Podpisał kontrakt i musi ponieść tego konsekwencje!

Czarownik skierował włócznię na Bucky'ego i dopiero to sprawiło, że Steve do reszty się ocknął. 

– Stark, tarcza! – krzyknął.

Tony kliknął coś na ramieniu swojej zbroi i w stronę Rogersa poszybowała maleńka tarcza – dosłownie rozmiarów ludzkiego paznokcia – która dopiero po znalezieniu się w ręce właściciela przybrała swoje normalne rozmiary.

Steve wziął zamach i tarcza rąbnęła Lokiego w zęby.

– A nie mówiłem, że opcja zmieniania rozmiaru jest przydatna? – odezwał się Tony. – Nazwałem ją "wersją kieszonkową", fajnie, co nie?

– Wow, Tony, gadaj jak to wyłączyć! – z ręki Iron Mana, którego miał na sobie Clint, na wszystkie strony zaczęły strzelać promienie.

– Jarvis, niech model 37 natychmiast wypluje Bartona!

Zbroja wyrzuciła z siebie Clinta z taką siłą, że przeleciał przez cały pokład i wypadł za burtę po drugiej stronie.

– Tony, on się utopi! – Natasha podbiegła do barierki i wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia.

– Mam go! – to był Sam.

Steve skoczył na Bucky'ego, chcąc osłonić go za pomocą tarczy przed latającymi we wszystkich kierunkach wiązkami światła emitowanymi przez włócznię Lokiego. Zdążył go przykryć w ostatnim momencie, bo jedna z wiązek trafiła z hukiem w tarczę i oboje, zarówno Steve, jak i Bucky, przepadli przez barierkę, wpadając za Clintem do wody.

Steve potrząsnął mokrymi włosami i spojrzał na Sama.

– A ty jesteś…?

– Sam, przyjaciel Bucka – warknął niezbyt przyjaźnie syren.

– Sam, zachowuj się! – upomniał go Bucky.

– No co? To przez tego idiotę ten cały cyrk, mam być dla niego miły?

– Hej, jestem tu! – jęknął Steve, po czym wpadł ponownie po wodę, nie mogąc utrzymać się na powierzchni.

– Trzymam cię, spokojnie – Bucky wyciągnął go, żeby mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. – Nie pozwolę ci utonąć… Nie pierwszy już raz zresztą.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Steve od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi syrenowi.

– To ty uratowałeś mi życie… Wyciągnąłeś mnie na brzeg, to przez cały czas byłeś ty…

– Wybacz, że cię okłamywałem, nie miałem wyjścia. Nie wolno mi było powiedzieć ci, kim jestem…

Gdzieś nad nimi rozległ się przerażający huk – to moce Lokiego i Thora zderzyły się ze sobą, wywołując falę uderzeniową, tak silną, że cały statek przechylił się, lądując jedną burtą w wodzie.

Rhodes wskoczył w tę zbroję Iron Mana, w której przyleciał Barton i natychmiast rozpoczął przenoszenie pasażerów statku na ląd. Tony usiłował trafić w Pietra, który ganiał wokół niego, jakby wypił za dużo napoju energetycznego, Natasha dorwała tymczasem nóż do krojenia tortu weselnego i z całej siły rzuciła nim w Wandę. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się tego i mimo iż za pomocą swoich mocy na pewno byłaby w stanie zatrzymać ostrze, nóż przeciął skórę na jej przedramieniu, powodując paskudny krwotok.

Jeden z wypuszczonych przez zbroję Starka promieni o milimetry minął wrzeszczącą wniebogłosy Sharon, która rzuciła swoim bukietem w pastora i wskoczyła do wody, lądując w niej tuż obok Steve'a.

– Ty… – wściekła się, po czym przyłożyła mu z liścia. – To miał być najpiękniejszy dzień mojego życia, nie NAJGORSZY!

– Auć… – Sam jęknął, krzywiąc się na widok dłoni dziewczyny, raz po raz okładającej twarz Rogersa.

– Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś beznadziejny, ale cóż, sądziłam, że nie ma to znaczenia, kiedy wychodzi się za kogoś tylko i wyłącznie dla jego pieniędzy…

– Co takiego?! – Steve'owi udało się w końcu chwycić jej nadgarstek.

Sam pokręcił głową.

– Ja ci dobrze radzę, stary, lepiej ją utop.

– Pepper jest bezpieczna, wysadziłem ją w porcie! – Rhodes wrócił na pokład. – Mam brać następnych?

– Rhodey, wystaw łapkę, co? – odparł Stark.

Rhodesowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy – od razu zrozumiał, czego Tony od niego chce. Wyciągnął przed siebie schowaną pod zbroją Iron Mana rękę, a wtedy wystrzelony przez niego promień zderzył się z promieniem wysłanym przez Starka, co podwoiło ich siłę – trafili w Pietra, którego natychmiast odrzuciło do tyłu. Chłopak wpadł na szybę kokpitu, rozbił ją, po czym rąbnął głową o ster. 

– Wasz opór jest bezcelowy, i tak mnie nie pokonacie! – Loki obrócił w dłoni swoją włócznią.

– A to co znowu? – Sam spojrzał na wodę, która niespodziewanie zaczęła się kotłować.

Fale przybrały na sile, zerwał się wiatr…

Bucky przyciągnął do siebie dryfujący fragment zniszczonej burty.

– Sam, niech Sharon, Clint i Steve złapią się tego, odholuj ich do brzegu!

– Słucham? – Steve ledwo mógł mówić z powodu zalewającej go morskiej wody, ale i nie puścił ręki syrena. – Ja nigdzie się nie wybieram, nie zostawię cię tu!

Ocean zaszumiał i z głębin wyłonił się nie kto inny, jak sam władca syren – Bucky jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak groźnym, a jednocześnie majestatycznym, jak w tej chwili… Jego ojciec zwykle trzymał swój trójząb w ukryciu, by nikt niepowołany nie dostał go w swoje ręce, teraz jednak uniósł go, celując w Lokiego…

– Och, no proszę… – Loki uśmiechnął się, ale widać było, że przybycie króla nieco wytrąciło go z równowagi. – No tak, spodziewałem się ciebie, prędzej czy później…

Z tonu jego głosu Bucky wywnioskował, że jednak później.

Sam popchnął tratwę z uczepionymi jej Sharon i Clintem w stronę plaży.

– Steve, idź z nimi, proszę! – Bucky spojrzał błagalnie na ukochanego. – Ostatnie, czego chcę, to być odpowiedzialnym za to, że stanie ci się coś złego!

– Bez ciebie się nie ruszę.

Blondyn przyciągnął syrena do siebie i wpił się w jego usta. Wreszcie nic nie przeszkodziło im w pocałunku… Szkoda tylko, że było już za późno, by zadziałał.

Władca syren uniósł trójząb, Loki uniósł swoją włócznię…

– Ojciec nie da rady… – nim Steve zdołał powstrzymać Bucky'ego, syren rzucił się w stronę taty.

Improwizując, chwycił po drodze tarczę Steve'a… Kiedy z włóczni Lokiego wystrzeliło niebieskie światło, wskoczył przed swojego ojca, w ostatniej chwili osłaniając go przed promieniem…

Od wypolerowanej niczym lustro tarczy światło odbiło się, wracając z powrotem do Lokiego – uderzyło w niego z ogromną siłą i po chwili po czarowniku nie pozostało nic poza włócznią, która jak na zwolnionym filmie wpadła do wody i zniknęła między falami.

– Bucky! – Steve rzucił się w stronę bruneta.

Holujący Clinta i Sharon Sam zatrzymał się, by zobaczyć, co się stało… 

– Synu? – ojciec Bucky'ego wziął syna w ramiona i na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie…

Syrenowi brakowało lewego ramienia – tego samego, którym, osłaniając ojca, trzymał tarczę… Siła uderzenia była zbyt duża, by ręka Bucky'ego mogła ją wytrzymać.

– Trzeba wynieść go na brzeg – jęknął Steve. – Natychmiast!


	13. I ŻYLI DŁUGO I BLAH BLAH BLAH

Ocean uspokoił się, niebo pojaśniało, powróciły szybujące nad falami mewy… 

Władca syren delikatnie ułożył syna na piasku, który od razu zrobił się czerwony od wypływającej z rany po oderwanym ramieniu krwi.

– Panie, nie możesz go uzdrowić? – Sam wdrapał się na plażę i usadowił tuż obok Bucky'ego, pochwyciwszy delikatnie palce jego zdrowej ręki.

Król westchnął z bólem.

– Gdyby była to zwykła rana, uzdrowiłbym go bez problemu… Ale ta rana została zrobiona przez Lokiego, a jego moc jest zbyt silna, bym mógł coś przeciwko niej poradzić.

Sharon i Clint pluli wodą na przybrzeżnych skałach, Steve przyklęknął tymczasem tuż za głową Bucky'ego i pochylił się nad jego twarzą.

– Bucky… – szepnął, odgarnąwszy z czoła bruneta jego długie, ciemne włosy. – Bucky, słyszysz mnie? Powiedz coś, proszę…

Syren mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

– Co? – Steve pochylił się jeszcze niżej. – Nie rozumiem!

– Mówię… – Bucky odkaszlnął, wypluwając zalegającą mu w płucach wodę – …że teraz, cholera, nie mam ani nóg, ani ręki.

Steve roześmiał się i padł na jego zmaltretowane ciało, pragnąc przytulić je całe za jednym zamachem… 

Władca syren przygryzł wargę.

– Tato… – Bucky uniósł głowę. – Przepraszam cię, wiem, że się martwiłeś…

– Nie, synu… – król uciszył go ruchem ręki. – To ja cię przepraszam. Nie słuchałem cię, nawet nie próbowałem cię zrozumieć… To przeze mnie popłynąłeś do Lokiego.

– Tak właściwie to wszystko to moja… – zaczął Steve, na co Sam ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– O, stary, nie idź tą drogą. Nie przyznawaj się.

– Wiem, że to dla ciebie mój syn porzucił swój dom, panie… Ekhem…

– Steve Rogers.

– Taaa…

Coś łupnęło – to Thor wylądował na plaży, trzymając Jane na rękach.

– Loki zginął? – Steve spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

– Nie sądzę, raczej został tymczasowo unicestwiony – bóg postawił swoją dziewczynę na ziemi. – Wcześniej ginął na moich oczach dwa razy i za każdym razem nie na serio.

– Ale jednak go zniszczyliśmy, prawda? – podchwycił Sam. – Czy to znaczy, że Bucky nie skończy jako zjawa w jego pałacu?

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Steve. – Jaka zjawa?

– Tato… – Bucky puścił jego pytanie mimo uszu, wiedząc, że jeszcze będzie czas, by wszystko wyjaśnić. – Tato, proszę, nie każ mi wracać pod wodę… Nie przeżyję tam ani jednego dnia. Moje miejsce jest tutaj… Na lądzie.

– Synu… – król westchnął. – Wiesz, że nie chcę cię stracić, prawda?

– Przecież nie stracisz! Nie możemy żyć wszyscy razem, mieszkańcy lądu i morza? Naprawdę musimy się unikać…?

Oczy władcy spoczęły na palcach Rogersa, czule wplecionych we włosy Bucky'ego… 

Westchnął ponownie. 

Czy mógłby żyć ze świadomością, że pozbawił swojego jedynego syna szansy na bycie szczęśliwym?

Bez słowa przytknął trójząb do płetwy syrena, a wtedy łuski zaczęły znikać, skrzela ponownie zarastać… 

I nagle tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżał pół mężczyzna-pół ryba, teraz spoczywało ciało najprawdziwszego człowieka, ubranego w jasne, beżowe spodnie i elegancką, białą koszulę… 

Tym razem przemiana ani trochę nie bolała – władca syren bezboleśnie przywrócił synowi jego ludzką postać.

Na plaży wylądowała para Iron Manów – Rhodey i Stark, trzymający w ramionach związanych i zakneblowanych bliźniaków (pleców Starka uczepiła się Natasha). Od strony portu biegła już Pepper… Clint i Sam rzucili się na Bucky'ego, żeby go wyściskać… Kiedy udało mu się wydostać z ich objęć, ojca już nie było.

Zniknął.

Bucky uśmiechnął się, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy szczęścia. W najśmielszych snach nie mógłby marzyć o cudowniejszym zakończeniu… 

Nie, poprawka.

Mogło być cudowniej – przekonał się o tym, kiedy Steve ujął jego twarz w dłonie, odchylił do tyłu i pocałował do góry nogami, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że znajdują się pod obstrzałem spojrzeń… 

No cóż, koniec końców, na tak niesamowity pocałunek warto było czekać.

***

– Parker, wypad z laboratorium.

– Ale panie Stark…

– WYPAD! Przez ciebie znowu mam wszystko w tej cholernej pajęczynie! Do kuchni i pomagać Pepper kleić pierogi!

– Tak jest, panie Stark.

Peter wyszedł z pomieszczenia z miną zbitego psa.

Gdzieś w pobliżu ktoś puścił na cały głos rockową wersję Jingle Bells – pewnie Barton.

To była Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia – pierwsze święta Bucky'ego. W całej rezydencji pachniało olbrzymią żywą choinką, którą Stark zamówił z samej Kanady, wszędzie, gdzie nie sięgnąć okiem, błyskały kolorowe światełka, a kolędy leciały z odtwarzacza dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Poza tym Steve uparł się, żeby wszystkie zbroje Iron Manów nosiły czapki Świętego Mikołaja, co wyglądało naprawdę uroczo.

– Ho, ho, HO! – Thor wpadł do laboratorium z czapką Mikołaja na głowie i wielką górą prezentów w rękach. – Ktoś tutaj był ostatnio grzeczny?

– No z całą pewnością nie ty – burknął Stark. – Zostawiłeś Mjölnira na mojej książce do stechiometrii.

– A widzisz, wszędzie skubańca szukałem – Thor uśmiechnął się złośliwie, na co Bucky parsknął śmiechem, wiedząc, że gdyby bóg chciał, mógłby przecież wyciągnąć rękę i zwyczajnie przywołać młot. – No, jak tam nasz mały inwalida?

Thor poczochrał Bucky'ego po włosach – brunet siedział właśnie na fotelu, krzywiąc się co chwila, bo Stark bez przerwy majstrował przy jego lewej ręce.

– Cóż, chyba właśnie skończyłem – Tony odsunął się, by spojrzeć na swoje dzieło. – I jak, Steve? Podoba ci się?

Blondyn zmierzył ukochanego wzrokiem.

– Wiesz co, Buck? – mruknął z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Z tym metalowym ramieniem jesteś… jeszcze seksowniejszy niż normalnie.

Ostrożnie ujął metalową dłoń Bucky'ego… Proteza, którą zamontował brunetowi Stark, wyglądała niesamowicie, w dodatku poruszała się i odczuwała dotyk w stopniu równym, co prawdziwa kończyna.

Steve uniósł palce ukochanego do ust i delikatnie pocałował… 

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Mówi się, że kiedy dwie osoby są sobie przeznaczone, prędzej czy później na pewno się odnajdą… Nawet, kiedy pochodzą z tak różnych światów, jak ziemia i morze, nawet, kiedy inni usiłują je rozdzielić, nawet, kiedy wciąż coś idzie nie tak… Jeśli pisane jest im bycie razem, będą razem, bez względu na sztormy. 

Mówi się też, że należy podążać za marzeniami… Bo czy cała ta historia miałaby miejsce, gdyby syreni książę nie był tak uparty i wytrwały w pogoni za własnymi snami?

Kto powiedział, że marzenia muszą pozostać jedynie marzeniami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze fanfiction opublikowane tu, na AO3, choć od dawna piszę i publikuję na wattpadzie. Zapraszam tam po więcej moich opowiadań, a tu, jeśli się podobało, zostaw po sobie komentarz czy jakikolwiek inny ślad (jeśli się nie podobało też oczywiście, ale igrasz z ogniem człowieku) ;)


End file.
